Secret Destiny
by Princess of Wands
Summary: Usagi's life has been unusually quiet, but with the sudden appearance of a mysterious stranger and a warning from the future, she is forced to figure out the mystery of her past and her true destiny before an enemy from before time destroys them all.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Who'er she be,  
That not impossible she  
That shall command my heart and me;  
Where'er she lie,  
Look'd up from mortal eye,  
In shady leaves of destiny.  
Richard Crashaw

The night air was cool and damp, heavy with a thick mist, and a soft breeze gently swept through the trees as he slowly made his way through the park. One step, two, three... with each step his heart grew heavier, yet pulled him closer to his destiny. A destiny that may never be fulfilled because of the cruel trick Fate had been playing on him. Fate liked to play with people's lives: it was a favorite game, and he had been a victim for so long.

His life was long and meaningless, and would continue to be so until he found the One he was looking for. The One. Ahhh... A small smile blossomed upon his lips. The One whose light could bring an end to the eternal darkness he lived with. The One whose face had been on his mind constantly, tormenting him by daylight and filtering through his dreams at night when he had the rare chance to sleep.

The silver moon was sparkling in a glorious night, but to him it was just like any other. One more night to live out his lonely existence. That was a laugh, pondering existence. Normal existence was easy: birth, life and then death. But for him, it was a little more complicated; he was born and he lived, only to keep on living. One horrid day he had stopped aging and was forever trapped in the body of a young man. But he didn't want to think about that day... or its consequences.

He sighed. Back then, he had hoped to marry his lady, live a wonderfully pampered life and be remembered as a great man after his death, but Time had other plans for him. He had no hopes anymore... what was hope but the fervent belief that one's life would be better someday, when he knew his never would?

On a bench several yards ahead, a pair of lovers were embracing. He paused and watched as the male whispered something in the girl's ear and she giggled at whatever marvelously clever thing he had said. They leaned in to seal the moment with a kiss and without another glance, the lone stranger continued on his way.

Love was another misconception. Everyone placed it so high on a pedestal, but in his experience it never lasted. Sadly, he knew the rules of love and had played the game before. He knew how precious and fragile it could be; how it could suffocate with its sweetness and leave the victim on his last gasping breath, afraid to let go, for death would surely follow. But as beautiful and life-consuming as it is for a moment in time, it is just as easily ripped away as embraced, leaving a cold unfeeling shell as the product of deception.

Such morbid thoughts... he gave himself a mental shake in order to clear his head and focus on his mission. He knew what he must do; he had known for a long time now. When the whispered words ran rampant through his mind, there was little time for his heart to cry out for the life he could have known.

Anyway, he had a feeling about this place, as if his drifting soul had found an anchor and grabbed hold. Perhaps here he could find the answer to his dreams. He leaned back against a blooming sakura tree and gazed out at the crystal lake, his mind calm for the first time in weeks.

He was positive he would find what he was looking for.

* * *

Hi all. This was my first fanfic, and thus I have such a love for it that it's insane. I first wrote it when I was a sophomore and junior in high school and for a while it was on another fanfic site before I took it down. But now since I'm writing again, I thought I might as well put it back up with the newer fics. I'm trying to keep it as unaltered as possible, with a couple tweaks here and there to fix cultural inaccuracies and other things my silly 15 year old mind thought were a good idea at the time. 

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing it and am possibly having even more fun revising it. I hope you enjoy it, too! Let me know what you think. More notes to follow, plus a sequel and a prequel (already written, as well), but I'll try not to overdo it. Peace.

PoW


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The bloom of young desire and purple light of love.  
Thomas Gray

"Usagi-chan, that boy is looking at you."

The cheerful voice cut unpleasantly through a naughty daydream of Mamoru in spandex, and as the picture faded, Usagi turned towards Minako in annoyance. It took several moments for her friend's words to register (with Usagi, this was not unusual), and when they did, she noticed how excited the self-proclaimed goddess of love looked. Minako's cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes sparkled. On top of it all, she couldn't stand still; she wrung her hands and bounced up and down as if she was on a trampoline.

Several paces ahead, Makoto paused to see what was keeping her friends. Usagi waved her over with a grin and turned back to the bubbly blond.

"What did you say?" she asked with perfect innocence, even though she knew exactly what had been said. Minako frowned and stamped her foot.

"I said that boy is looking at you! Don't you ever listen?"

"Only when I have to," Usagi replied sincerely.

Minako sharply jerked her head to the left. "He's still looking at you."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Minako widened her eyes and squirmed. "Usagi-chan! He's tall and gorgeous. Just _look_ at him!"

"I'd look if he was staring at me," Makoto commented, peeking over Usagi's shoulder with interest. For some reason, that scared Minako and she gasped sharply.

"Mako-chan, no! He'll see you!" she cried, flailing her arms in a panic.

Makoto grinned, her green eyes mischievous. "You told Usagi-chan to look," she teased, pausing to nudge her. "And if I were you, I would. Minako-chan is right - he's beautiful."

"No," Usagi said firmly and both girls eyed her with disbelief.

"Why not?" Minako asked, sounding dejected, as if her whole world had been turned upside-down. She looked as if she might burst into tears.

"Because," Usagi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (and perhaps it was), "if I look, I might get interested, and you know there's no one in the world for me besides Mamo-chan." Usagi explained this carefully, so as to dissuade her friends from bothering her, but also as a red flag to herself. She couldn't look at every Adonis she passed anymore and sometimes had to remind herself why. She had total devotion to Mamoru.

"But Usagi-chan," Makoto urged in a ribbing tone, "he's tall and has beautiful golden hair." Usagi winced... why must they do this to her? They always seemed to know how to break her thin will when it came to men.

"What color eyes?" she asked warily. Makoto smiled, knowing she'd won.

"Green. Very vibrant. Are you going to look?"

"If I have to," Usagi said, not very reluctantly, and did. She had intended for it to be a quick glance to please her friends, but when she turned, she found she couldn't look away.

He was exactly as her friends had described, and the crowd of adoring school girls around him proved his good looks if they hadn't been clear already. The feel of his eyes on her was a strange sensation, but not a bad one. She tried to shake her head and turn away, but her body wouldn't let her, as if this boy had her hypnotized. Ridiculous, of course, but there was something about him...

The air around her buzzed and the rest of the world dropped away. All she could see were his green eyes calling to her, almost pleading... for what? She didn't know, but had the strangest feeling she was about to find out.

He looked so sad and she had a sudden desire to comfort him. To make him smile with that heart-breaking grin she loved to see, and laugh like he used to, before... Usagi's head cleared a bit as a gust of wind blew past - before what? What was she _thinking_?

Makoto's hand on her arm broke the spell and she whirled around so quickly that she would have stumbled if Minako hadn't steadied her. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to slow her heart. What had happened? Who was he, and more importantly, why did he have this effect on her?

Luckily, Makoto saved her from thinking. "I see. So you're just as dazzled by him as anyone. I said you'd like him, didn't I?"

"But I don't!" Usagi cried, a little too loudly, her eyelids flying open. Her friends stared at her with surprise, for this wasn't a typical Usagi reaction. Normally she would get annoyed and firmly shake her head, or grin and feebly try to deny it. Never would she speak to them in such harsh tones.

"I don't," she repeated softly. "He isn't Mamo-chan and that makes me lose interest forever." Even as she said this, she could feel his eyes on her back and fought a longing to turn, but bit her lip and willed her feet to sink into the ground. This seemed to be working, but for how long? She had to get away.

"Let's go," she suggested, tugging on Minako's sleeve, but her friends weren't finished.

"You should be a little more excited," Makoto said with disapproval. "What do you think? Is he as wonderful as I said?"

"Yes." The word slipped out before she had a chance to stop it.

"There, you see?" Makoto finished triumphantly, beaming. "Having you drooling over Mamoru-san is getting a little old. Thousands of years old." Usagi suddenly lost her interest in the mysterious eyes behind her.

"Mako-chan, how can you say that?" Minako asked, shaking her head. "In case you haven't noticed, they are destined to be together."

"Sure, it's destiny, but do they really want it?" Surely Makoto meant no harm, but her words chilled Usagi to the core.

"Mamo-chan loves me," she said quietly, "and I love him. I'd die for him. I…"

"Hey, relax, Usagi-chan! I was kidding. I'm sorry I offended you, and I think you two are perfect together, okay?" Makoto said with a grin and glanced back at the boy. "And speaking of destiny, aren't you getting positive vibes about him and me?" The look of admiration on her face was enough to make both girls giggle.

"And you?" Usagi asked wickedly, happy for the chance of revenge. "I thought he was looking at _me_!" And boy, did she know it. The shift of conversation back to him made her more aware than ever.

"Well, he doesn't know it yet," Makoto continued, "but he's about to get a huge load of Mako charm!" Usagi and Minako grinned at each other.

"Think we should warn him?" Minako asked, nudging Usagi with a wink.

"I don't know. He's going to need more than a warning. More like the National Guard for protection!" They laughed while Makoto glared at them with fiery eyes, before succumbing to giggles herself.

"Well, shouldn't we talk to him?" she asked as they started away.

"No," Minako and Usagi answered together. Makoto fiddled with her hands and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't it kind of rude to leave him like this?"

"No!"

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh, hurrying to catch up. ""Still, it would have been interesting."

That, Usagi felt, was the understatement of the year.

0 0 0

He couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't, because who would believe that after all these years, she would appear before him looking very much like she always had? It seemed too easy. The gods had to be playing with his mind, punishing him… but somehow he knew that his long search was over.

She had the same long golden hair swaying in the breeze, blue eyes sparkling with laughter and a small frame that seemed fragile, but he knew she had a toughness unmatched by many. Any half-wit would sense the aura of life and love surrounding her like a heavy fog. If she had one flaw, it was her open and trusting heart. She hadn't understood Evil back then and most likely still didn't. She kept her heart in her eyes for the world to see.

_Oh Serena, how I've missed you_… he thought just as she turned like an angel to answer his prayers. His breath caught. She was more beautiful than he remembered, but something was different. He felt it in the way she looked at him. Not only did she appear not to know him, but there was also a new firmness in her eyes and stance that hadn't been there before. The difference made him long more than ever for the past.

_Oh, darling, please remember me_…

Her eyes were widening. Did she remember? He tried to smile, to comfort her, but his lips wouldn't work. He was too frozen in his adoration to attempt movement. And it seemed for a moment that she felt something, as well. But just when their connection was growing deeper, one of her friends grabbed her arm and she turned, shattering the moment. He took a deep breath and patiently waited for her to turn back, but she and her friends left.

He groaned: whatever had happened had been lost, but no matter. He wouldn't give up. Ignoring the girls around him, he took a step forward, hearing sighs of disappointment as he left.

_Ridiculous children_, he thought with a smile and a shake of his blonde head. He had no patience for giggly little girls. Serena hadn't been like that. Sure, at times she had acted silly, playful - more than often truthfully - but when things got tough, she had always been the first to take a stand.

A twig cracked under his foot and he jumped, laughing at his nerves. He had to relax; he couldn't afford to lose himself, not this time. He glanced around and took time to gather his characteristic cool, noticing that his fan club was entering a nearby arcade and attacking their new victim, a blond boy who was sweeping the inside.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. His eyes were drawn to a poster on the window advertising a new video game. As if in a dream, he floated closer and narrowed his eyes. What he saw was a girl wearing a colorful costume with wings, triumphantly holding a decorated rod over her head. Stupid, but oddly captivating.

His lips moved as he read the caption, "Eternal Sailormoon." His eyes swept over the picture in confusion. Who was this? Some new creation of the media to bring in more money? Likely, and yet, the other senshi stood strong and proud beside her, as natural as ever.

It wasn't until he looked into the familiar blue eyes of the picture that he knew. He simply knew. With a start, his eyebrows lifted and he glanced at the retreating figure in the distance. It made sense; he should have realized earlier, but the question was why? And how?

Without another thought, he turned and hurried after her.

0 0 0

"Who's up for ice cream?"

"Mako-chan, we just had lunch," Minako groaned. The brunette shrugged and grinned, showing it made no difference.

"I can go for ice cream," Usagi chirped. "I always can!"

"Good girl." Makoto smiled with approval.

Minako warned, "Just one this time. You don't want to make yourself sick again."

Usagi made a face at her, but shrugged and ran ahead, shouting, "Hurry!" Minako obeyed, but Makoto hung back to watch her friends. Why did Minako judge Usagi, when she usually got two or three herself? Makoto smiled. Those two were crazy, but she couldn't love them more. And who was she to rank insanity? Surely people had said worse about her.

She started after them but gasped as a strong hand closed over her shoulder. _All right, who's the jerk_? she thought angrily, spinning around and preparing for a fight, but when she saw the culprit, her belligerent glare dissolved into a look of surprise. It was the boy. The one who had been staring at Usagi.

_Or maybe it was me_, Makoto thought with a sudden fleeting hope. _After all, he's here with me, not Usagi-chan_.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he said, smiling kindly. Makoto felt her face burn and immediately hated herself for it.

"Oh... you didn't!" she said quickly, and then thought, _Oh, brilliant, Mako. Obviously he did. Could you sound any more foolish_?

"Great. I wanted to talk to you, and that would be a bit difficult if you ran screaming down the street from me," he said and grinned as if he had said something tremendously funny.

"You... you did want to talk to me?" she asked hopefully. _Whatever it is, the answer is yes_! she thought dizzily.

"One of you," he corrected with a shrug. "I wanted to ask about your friend." Makoto's hopes fell and shattered at her feet. She should have guessed. He wanted to talk about Usagi. The world was so kind in affairs of the heart.

"Usagi-chan?" she asked, suddenly tired. She knew she shouldn't be sad, for she didn't know him, but that didn't stop her heart from wrenching painfully in her chest, an unsettling feeling that was all too familiar.

"Is that her name?" He looked to where Usagi was laughing and ducking out of the way as Minako playfully socked her. "She's very beautiful. She reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Mmm," Makoto muttered. Just the thing she did _not_ want to hear from him. _Somebody shoot me now_, she thought in misery. The boy tore his gaze from Usagi and smiled at her in an embarrassed way.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was very rude of me. My name is Averill." Instead of bowing the traditional Japanese greeting, he stretched out a hand.

"Kino Makoto," she replied, taking his hand a little uneasily, trying to slow her heart. Looking into his green eyes was an unsettling experience, and she couldn't quite disregard the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

_Or sometime_, she corrected with a shiver. Something about him seemed... well, _eternal_ was the best word she could come up with, but it didn't make sense.

Instantly, Averill's grin faded. Makoto swallowed and managed a watery smile, yet he continued to stare at her in shock. Now what? Was there something wrong with her face? It seemed likely the way the day was going.

But he surprised her when he spoke. Instead of pointing out her flaws, he simply whispered, "Lita?"

Makoto wrinkled her nose. "Excuse me?" Averill blinked and his expression cleared. He seemed to give himself a mental shake, for the next instant he was smiling again.

"Oh, nice s… meeting you, Makoto," he said with an absent shrug and left. Just like that, with her eyes following his every step. How strange, he hadn't attached an honorific to her name, as if he felt he knew her well enough not to… or didn't know it was needed.

Where was this boy from? And more importantly, where had she seen him before?

Why was he so interested in Usagi, who could care less, instead of herself who had immediately thought the world of him?

"Mako-chan! Aren't you coming?" Usagi yelled from ahead, always anxious to get to her ice cream.

"J... just a sec," Makoto called. She hesitated long enough to send one last look after the strange boy before hurrying off to join her friends.

0 0 0

"Ugh."

"Can't say we didn't warn you," Minako chided Usagi, who was doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Right Mako-chan?" She looked pointedly at Makoto, but the girl's eyes were distant.

"Mako-chan? Mako-chan?" she persisted, poking her several times before delivering a punch to her upper arm. Makoto stirred and rubbed the spot lightly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked absently before her eyes grew vague again. Minako frowned: she was not one to tolerate being ignored.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "You've been like this for the past half hour!" Makoto snapped to attention.

"I have not! I've just been thinking about something."

"Something or someone?" Minako asked, her eyes lighting with understanding. "I saw you talking to that boy. I think someone's in love! Right, Usagi-chan?"

"Ugh."

"Serves you right," Minako expressed cheerfully, turning her attention back to Usagi and her eating habits. "I warned you."

"I have no regrets," Usagi said, grinning even as she winced. Minako sighed, sensing a lost cause, and turned back to Makoto.

"I'm fine. Truly I am," Makoto said, trying to smile at her friend's concern. Minako gave her a worried look and opened her mouth, but was cut off by a sharp gasp from Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?" she said in alarm and watched as the girl paled and took a few fumbling steps back to cower behind a street light. She barely noticed when her friends rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders protectively.

"Hide me!" Usagi requested, eyes fixed on something across the street. "I can't let him see me!"

Confused, Minako and Makoto followed her gaze just in time to see Mamoru emerge from a cafe, his fingers entwined with those of a very beautiful girl. Waist-length black hair, pale blue eyes, and a supermodel figure - the kind of female every girl loves to hate and every boy wants to get his hands on. But that wasn't what scared Usagi: she was worried about the way the girl leaned into him and hung onto his words, smiling as though he was her personal Messiah. Worse, he smiled back, proving she wasn't an unwanted admirer.

"What does he think he's doing? Who is she?" Usagi demanded, eyes flashing jealousy and suspicion. She chewed her lower lip, the debate clear on her face: what was it going to be, go undercover and spy or rush over and confront the pair?

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. You're not thinking straight. Mamoru-san is allowed to have friends, isn't he?" Minako asked. Usagi looked at her and the muscles in her jaw relaxed.

"You're right," she said. "I don't know what came over me. Why would he do anything to hurt me? I'm sure…" she broke off as Mamoru lifted the girl's lily white hand to his lips and held it there for several seconds, gazing into her pretty eyes. It wasn't much, but the message was clear. Usagi gave a kind of half sob/half growl and Minako uttered a naughty word.

"All right, he's dead," Makoto announced, taking a step forward.

"No, Mako-chan, please don't fight him! Whatever is going on is my problem! I'll talk to him. I'll confront them. Now." And yet she didn't move.

Makoto waited a long ten seconds before saying, "Usagi-chan, if you're going to do it, go. You can't close your eyes and hope problems go away. You'll have to confront him eventually, and now is as good a time as ever."

But the girl wasn't buying it. "This can't be what it looks like. I trust him."

"Then prove it," Makoto urged. She gave her friend a little push and Usagi gasped as she stumbled onto the street. Well, the moment had come for Mamoru to prove himself. She had no doubts of his innocence, of course, but that kiss lingered in her mind...

Across the street, the girl was leaving. She smiled and waved before disappearing around the corner. Mamoru was also smiling, a happy grin that faded as soon as he saw Usagi. Something about his expression brought a stab of doubt to her chest. But Mamoru was surprised to see her, that's all. His pale expression couldn't possibly be guilt.

Several more steps and she stopped. Looked at him without words. He stared back, a twitch in his jaw. She found her stomach plummeting to the ground, all sensations going wild. Oh God, this couldn't be happening…

"I wish you hadn't seen that," he said. Not an extremely long or sufficiently cold statement, but it was enough to destroy everything she had relied on. There he was calmly admitting it with no sign of regret. Her anger died and was replaced with tears. How could he do this? There had to be some mistake, and yet her body turned, preparing to flee.

"Usako, no, that came out wrong. Wait!" he cried, not wanting her to leave before he had a chance to explain. Usagi had no intentions of waiting. Normally, she'd do anything he asked, but the day's events, from seeing that boy, the heat and finding Mamoru laughing with some strange girl made the event boil into ten times its worth, and she felt like running away and screaming.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and he caught her swiftly around the waist.

"Please wait," Mamoru urged, and she obeyed, only because she couldn't move. As soon as he relaxed his grip, she jerked away and spun to face him, carefully keeping her emotions under control. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her break down.

"So explain," Usagi said as evenly as she could. "That's what you want, right? I'm waiting. Tell me, Mamo-chan, why you're spending time with another girl and kissing her. Tell me why you're so calm about it. Tell me..." she broke off with a gasp as her eyes started to fill. Not now. She couldn't do this. Not facing him.

She presented him with her back and started again.

"Please, Mamoru-san," she continued formally. "I saw you kiss her hand and smile. Who is she? Is she the one in your life now?" She realized how bitter, jealous and jilted she sounded, and immediately hated it… but that was precisely what she was.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he know his silence condemned him worse than words ever could? This couldn't be happening. After everything they'd gone through together, how could he discard her like a worn out toy? Didn't she mean more to him than that?

She was about to escape when he spoke. "Usako, did you have too much ice cream again?" It was good he wasn't giving her the silent treatment, but his words were a bit of an anticlimax. She'd been expecting... more, wanted more, even if he said he didn't love her anymore. At least she'd know and could run away crying, throw herself in a ditch and pound the earth, cursing his name. She'd almost prefer that to this confusion.

"What?" she said in disbelief, turning to face him. Mamoru was digging in his back pocket and a minute later retrieved a clean handkerchief.

"It's all over your mouth," he explained, gently cupping her chin with one hand and wiping the ice cream off with the other. Usagi was confused. A minute ago, she had been ready to bawl her eyes out in front of him, and now she felt warm and so much calmer at his touch. Of course Mamoru loved her, what was she thinking? Even if he didn't say it, she could feel it in his eyes, his smile, his touch…

But he still hadn't answered her question.

"Don't change the subject," she whispered. "You haven't explained about her." He looked at her then, his blue eyes sad.

"I told you I wished you hadn't seen that," he said, choosing his words with care, "but there isn't anything to worry about. You know I'd tell you if I could, but I can't, so why don't we leave it at that?"

Why not leave it at that? So simple, and yet so infuriating!

"We've never kept secrets from each other," Usagi reminded him, a bit untruthfully. "If you're in some kind of trouble, I could help!" She wanted to make sense of this, to think he was on the run from the law, or a member of the junior mafia or a secret agent of Yugoslavia. Something other than this silence…

"Oh no, nothing like that," Mamoru assured her, catching her trembling hands. "Just trust that I can't say anything now, but I promise I will. Someday." Usagi's eyes lowered to the ground. She wasn't sure what to think. She had never doubted him before, but this felt different.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, taking her chin and tilting her face towards his. "Don't you trust me? You must know you're the only one." He had pressed the magic button, for she lost her suspicions as quickly as she had gotten them.

"Of course I do, Mamo-chan," she said happily, reverting to her old name of endearment. Mamoru sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm glad," he said, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes. Usagi was very happy. She leaned against him and smiled, not caring about anything in the world but being with him. She held him tighter and lost herself in his arms, feverishly wishing she'd never have to let him go. Not to that girl, not to anyone. When it came to Mamoru, she was never in a sharing mood.

0 0 0

Usagi yawned and stretched in front of her window. What a day. Shopping with Naru, senshi meeting at the temple and getting into a huge fight with Rei, sharing a shake with Mamoru... absolute Heaven. She broke into a smile. The best part was... no monsters! There hadn't been a single problem since the Galaxia affair and she couldn't say she missed her wilder days.

"This is the life," she murmured, stretching her arms over her head.

"Don't get off guard," a voice reminded her sharply and she jumped. "You must be alert at all times."

"I know, Luna," she said, tossing the ever-cautious black cat a careless smile. "I'm in control of every situation.' She attempted a mock salute and stumbled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Luna said miserably as Usagi flailed her arms for balance. A sweat drop appeared on the cat's forehead as she remarked, "Like you're in control of your homework?" Luna looked pointedly at the pile of books and papers strewn over the desk and Usagi's face crumbled.

"Luna, it's too late to think. Besides, I have more important things to do."

"Like dreaming about Mamoru-san?" Usagi's mentor asked, knowing her mistress too well.

"You've got it!" Usagi exclaimed. She giggled and seized a pillow, hugging it to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up an image of Mamoru and herself in a rowboat on the lake, but her figure was replaced by another... a girl with long, silky black hair and teasing blue eyes. Smiling at her, laughing, her sweet voice echoing through the air…

Usagi swiftly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Luna asked, rushing forward as the girl collapsed on the bed, blinking rapidly until the picture dissolved from her mind. "Usagi-chan?" Luna repeated anxiously.

"Oh Luna, it's nothing," she said once her heart had calmed. "I saw Mamo-chan with someone."

"Yes?" Luna prompted.

"A girl," Usagi blurted. There was a pause.

"That's all?" Luna asked. "Usagi, why are you so upset? What happened to worry you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I overreacted." She hesitated and shook her head. "I trust him. After all, we are meant to be together. It's destiny and he knows it."

She reminded herself of the times she had held onto faith for him. Like when he would torment her daily and call her names, she knew somewhere deep inside that he didn't mean it. And when he lost his memory after the battle with Queen Beryl, she'd held onto the belief that someday he'd remember and they could be together once more.

Usagi frowned. And the time he was plagued with dreams of the future and completely ignored her, even though he knew he was breaking her heart...

And the time she saw him in a crowd and he didn't wave...

And the time he forgot her birthday...

"Good night, Luna," she said, suddenly depressed. Usagi burrowed under the sheets and pulled the quilt over her head. Maybe if she couldn't see, she wouldn't think.

"But it's only 8:30," her cat protested.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," she insisted, shutting her eyes. _Just sleep, sleep, sleep and don't worry_... She waited patiently as Luna got up to turn off the light. Usagi didn't move as the cat jumped up and curled into a ball next to her. After a brief hesitation and a sudden need for comfort, Usagi placed an arm around her and gave in to the demands of sleep.

0 0 0

He stood in the street, looking at the second floor window as it went black. A moment ago a girl had stood there talking to… apparently herself; he was quite certain no one else had been in the room. He smiled dreamily. It was her. So what if she'd gotten a little crazy since he'd known her? She was the same at heart. And he wasn't quite the boy he used to be, either.

He was surprised he could track her down. After seeing Lita, his mind was reeling so badly he couldn't concentrate, and when he came back to his senses, they had both gone. It was confusing; he'd thought only Serena had been sent to the future. He couldn't believe how dense he was, especially after seeing the picture of the senshi at the arcade, but at the time all he could think of Serena… or Usagi, as she was called now.

After cursing himself for losing his girl again, he had wandered the streets alone, until when walking down a random residential road, he had happened to glance up and see her at a window.

It was fate. Maybe his luck was changing.

He had to see her… why wait until morning when he finally knew where she was? Intent upon his decision, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His magic pulsed around him in golden waves, and when he opened his eyes, he was in her bedroom.

His breath caught as he gazed at her sleeping figure. For an instant, an image flashed before his eyes of a time long ago when he had held her bleeding body close and she lay still in his arms. No matter how he'd tried to stop the flow of fresh blood, he couldn't relieve the shining torment in her eyes and his tears stained the front of her once white dress. He had known the instant she died: he had felt the life leave her. At that moment, it was as though time had stopped and only his cry of anguish could be heard in the night...

No matter how lifeless she looked now, she was very much alive. As if to reassure him, she rolled over and mumbled something incoherent. Shaken from the flashback, he took a cautious step forward, hand outstretched, as if comfort could only be guaranteed by touch. How he longed to hold her, to feel her warm body next to his again. She was so close...

As he approached, the black cat next to her yawned and its eyes fluttered open. He stopped, coming back to himself, and gently touched the feline's forehead. "Sleep," he commanded softly and the eyes obediently shut. The last thing he needed was for some cat to notice a stranger in the room and go ballistic. The sleeping girl would awaken, and now that he had regained his senses, he didn't want her to know of his existence. Not yet. The timing wasn't right.

Feeling longing deepen, he bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead, just the barest touch.

_Sweet dreams, my princess_, he thought.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Alright, a few notes on the names, so I don't confuse everyone too much. When I first wrote this, I was unsure whether or not to use the English or Japanese names, since at the time I had only seen the English version, but I still liked the Japanese names. I compromised: Japanese names for the present, and the English names for the past (Silver Millenium). This is why Averill calls Makoto 'Lita' and thinks of Usagi as 'Serena'... it's how he knows them. To complicate matters more, I also gave them inherited titles. This is already in the series - Usagi is Princess Serenity and her mom is Queen Serenity. I made them up for the others. I think Lita's was Princess Tinia... things like that. It won't come up until much later, but I thought I might as well mention it now as long as I'm on the subject.

Mmm... Averill. I'd almost fogotten how much I love him. Oh well, onward, right?

PoW


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
**

Alas, regardless of their doom,  
The little victims play!  
No sense have they of ills to come,  
No care beyond today.  
Thomas Gray

The dying sun spilled light and warmed the earth as Usagi strolled through the park alone. What a beautiful evening: spring was definitely her favorite season. She loved the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms and the feeling of peace and healing from the cruel winter.

Two children ran by, nearly knocking her over, shrieking with joy at their game of tag. Usagi watched them race into the horizon with a sort of wistful smile. For all of her desire to grow up taller, prettier and hopefully wiser than she was as a smallish teenage girl, there was a part of her that wished she could go back to the days of childhood innocence and spend her time playing without a care.

_Including boyfriends who aren't honest with you_, she thought glumly, then slapped her own cheek_. Stop that! You trust him and you're making a big deal over nothing. You'll drive yourself mad with jealousy, so stop thinking and enjoy the day_.

Sighing, she looked at the crystal waters of the lake and admired the golden reflection of the rapidly progressing sunset. Her eyes softened into a faraway look and her mouth curved into a smile, showing the few casual onlookers that her mind was elsewhere than the picturesque spring evening.

"Usagi-chan!" a voice cried in the distance. Usagi jumped, startled from her reverie, and turned towards the sound. A girl was hurrying her way, blue hair shining in the sunlight and azure eyes sparkling.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said, smiling happily in recognition. Ami trotted to her friend, breathing heavily and attempted to smooth her disheveled hair into place.

"Sorry," she apologized through deep gasps. "I've been trying to catch up to you for quite some time. I haven't had need for anything physical since…" She trailed off, but there was no need to finish.

"None of us have," Usagi assured her, "and I'm loving every second of it." Ami returned the grin.

"So where are you headed?" she asked, falling in step beside the blond girl. Usagi's eyes grew troubled and strayed to lake. Ami watched her inquisitively, but said nothing. She was never one to pry, even if she was dying with curiosity.

"Nowhere," she finally replied. "I'm just... wandering."

"Wandering?" Ami raised a surprised eyebrow. "That isn't like you. You always have some destination, whether it be the arcade to slack off, or somewhere to appease your stomach or…"

"I'm thinking," Usagi interrupted curtly, not wanting to hear more of Ami's keen observations.

"Thinking?" Ami said slyly, in a rare moment of wickedness. "That's even less like you!" Usagi briefly rolled her eyes at the grinning imp before returning to the lake.

"Please, Ami-chan, don't tease. I'm not in the mood." Ami's smile drooped as she realized how serious her friend was being. She shivered, realizing that anything that made Usagi serious had to be bad.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, feeling a wave of dread. "Is it Mamoru-san? A new Enemy?" Usagi allowed a short laugh to escape her throat.

"No, nothing like that. It's a... a dream."

"A prophetic dream, do you think?"

Usagi shrugged, a blank look upon her face. "I don't know."

"Will you tell me about it?" Usagi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before shrugging a second time.

"Sure." Ami nudged her gently when she didn't continue. "A boy. A boy came into my room last night. He…" she paused and stole an embarrassed look at her friend. "He kissed my forehead, so gently it was like a breath of cool air. I couldn't move. But then…" her voice trailed away and she creased her forehead with a frown, "then he left and I was alone again."

Usagi glanced at Ami when she finished, but her friend was staring at her, open-mouthed. "Ami-chan?" she questioned, a little uneasy.

"This happened in your dream?" Ami whispered.

Usagi blinked. "Of course." With a long sigh, Ami let out her breath and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Ami stated sheepishly. "For a moment, I thought it really happened. The way you said it, well... I thought you meant it was real."" Usagi laughed.

"No!" Then her giggles ceased. "I don't think so. But it felt real." She didn't mention that part of her wished it was.

Ami forced a smile. "What would Mamoru-san think?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Who cares!" Usagi burst. "That guy was gorgeous!" Then her face crumbled as she realized what she had said and she sighed. "I didn't mean that. Mamo-chan is everything to me. I would never do anything to hurt him."

She paused thoughtfully. "Still, he was very cute!"

_And very familiar. Even though he was in the shadows, there was something about him_...

Ami laughed. "You're incredible! But it was just a dream, Usagi-chan," she added gently. "It didn't mean anything. Even if that boy does exist, you're already in love." Usagi grinned, instantly cheered.

"Don't I know it."

"Are you coming tonight?" Ami asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yes! No way I'd miss out on all that free food... oh, and getting to see everyone!"

Ami didn't even try to hide her smile. "Figures."

Usagi wasn't offended; she was happy that everyone was getting together for dinner at the temple. Lately, she hadn't seen much of the outer senshi, and was excited for the reunion.

Ami squinted at the sun. "In fact, it is getting rather late. I'm going to go home and change out of my uniform before heading over to the temple. I'll see you there, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi assured her she would before the blue-haired girl turned and, with a final parting yell, hurried away. Silence thickened the air and Usagi was alone again, save a few warbling birds and a squirrel chasing another with obvious springtime intent.

Usagi turned back to the lake. She tried to think about the party, but her mind kept drifting to the boy in the shadows: the sad boy with the large, dark eyes.

_He was so tragic that I felt for him, but how could I if he exists only in my imagination? Worse, he isn't the first weird boy I've encountered lately. There was that guy last Saturday. Maybe he's the reason I had the dream. I can't stop thinking about him either_...

She glanced at the sky. The sun was getting ready to set. She needed to go home and change if she didn't want to be berated by the others about her tardiness.

Still, the boy...

"Home," Usagi said firmly, and turned to hurry off, but her path was interrupted by a dark-haired man. A blush stole to her cheeks, and she backed away and shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry," she mumbled before hurrying off.

The man smiled long after she had run away. "No problem," he said to the silence around him.

0 0 0

The boy watched from behind a sakura tree as another ghost from his past laughed and retreated into the horizon. His emotions were shaken from seeing her. He supposed he should get used to it; no doubt he'd be seeing Raye soon, perhaps even Bryn and her entourage. Princess Serenity had never gone anywhere without them. He had always been a bit jealous of the tie between Serena and her friends. A tie that even in their height of closeness, he had never been able to match.

He swung his gaze back to Usagi, ready for more surprises, and saw her turned towards the lake, deep in thought.

He smiled. Dearly as he loved her, he had to admit that thinking was not her strong suit. Her brow always furrowed in concentration and a sort of half scowl would appear on her face until she gave up and left the thinking to someone else.

He watched as Usagi turned then and ran into a dark-haired man behind her, but scarcely noticed when she left. His gaze was fixed only on the man.

The blood drained from his face and his green eyes widened in surprise. He sucked in his breath and clutched the cherry blossom tree for balance as the man started to smile. His head began pounding in the all too familiar pain and he clutched it in agony.

_Bauxite_!

0 0 0

_Clumsy ditz_, Breyden thought as he watched the blond girl scurry off. _Human girls are not as graceful as they used to be_. Breyden would know, for he had been human once. Once, a long time ago. Never again.

Ever since he'd pledged his soul to the Darkness and obeyed It wholeheartedly, he had lost his human existence, for one cannot be human without a soul. Breyden didn't mind. He'd never used his much when he'd been alive, anyway. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling the warmth of the sun, and closed his eyes.

"Lovely eve for a walk, isn't it?" he heard a voice soft as silk comment behind him. Breyden tensed his muscles, senses alert and ready for a fight, but saw a familiar face when he turned.

"Cayla," he breathed, feeling his heart start to pound. One might wonder how someone in loss of a soul could have a heart, but his always seemed to race whenever she was around. Cayla stood before him, looking as beautiful as ever with long red hair shining like liquid fire and soft golden eyes smiling in greeting. She stepped up beside him and turned her attention to the lake, not having the slightest idea what her presense was doing to him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you out of uniform," he managed to say as he eyed her violet slip-dress. Cayla raised an auburn eyebrow.

"I'll say the same to you, Brey. Looking good. You didn't honestly expect me to stay in that ugly grey thing when I have a chance to catch up on this century's fashion?" Breyden smiled, knowing Cayla's interest in fashion well. Her complaints about the uniforms had almost driven him and the others crazy.

"Cayla, I…" Breyden started but was cut off when she put a sharp hand in the air and shot him a pained look.

"Please, Brey, don't say it," she pleaded, golden eyes wide. "I can't deal with it." Breyden felt frustration build inside him.

"I love you, Cayla. You can deny me as long as you like, but my feelings aren't going to change."

Cayla turned to him, eyes filled with anguish. "I'm sorry, Brey. You've been a great friend. It's just coming here and discovering that... that…" she broke off and turned away, not wanting him to see her eyes filling with tears. But Breyden didn't need her to finish. He knew.

_Discovering that Jevan is dead_, he thought bitterly. _Oh Cayla, I'm sorry, but can't you see that someone alive loves you as much as Jevan did_?

"Oh Cayla, when will you give me a chance?" he whispered, not meaning for her to hear, but she did.

"I don't know... I need more time."

"He's been dead for two years. How much time do you need?" Breyden demanded. Cayla turned, her eyes shiny.

"I didn't know that! Please, try to understand how hard it was to come here and learn that he was no longer breathing. To have waited patiently all this time and then learn that he'll never hold me in his arms again! Don't you have any sympathy, Brey?" Breyden didn't know how to reply. He could see that Cayla was hurting, but he had never liked the man much, mostly because she had chosen Jadeite over him.

"I swear," Cayla whispered, clenching her fists and shaking with a combination of anger and sadness, "when I get my hands on the senshi, they are going to pay for what they did to him... what they did to me." Breyden swallowed. He hadn't meant to upset her; he'd only wanted her to understand _his _feelings.

"Look, Cayla, I…" Breyden started but stopped as a buzzing filled his head and a voice broke through.

_Bauxite... Calcite! Back to headquarters immediately_!

"It's Boss," Cayla said with a sigh, reaching for the small teleporter on her wrist. "Back to grey drudge." She disappeared and Breyden quickly followed. Boss was never one to be kept waiting. His very appearance demanded the strictest obedience.

When he appeared in the hideout, he was no longer Breyden, but Bauxite, and Calcite stood beside him, her eyes flashing with animosity. When transformed, Cayla took on a different personality. She was more aggressive, meaner...

And such a whiny little bitch.

"Oh, come on!" she complained. "Can't I have _ten minutes _to myself?" Boss stepped out from the shadows and leaned on a long jeweled cane, not for balance but for show.

"You dare challenge me, Calcite?" he asked, voice low but more menacing than a tiger's roar. Calcite's face immediately turned passive, but defiance lingered in her eyes.

"Sorry, sir," she said. Boss flicked his black eyes in Bauxite's direction, as if daring him to challenge his authority, but the brown-eyed general stayed silent. He knew better.

"Where are the others?" Calcite asked.

"No need for them. What I have to say is for Bauxite alone. You may inform them later." His mouth turned up in what might have been interpreted as a smile, except his eyes were as cold as ever. "I have decided that Bauxite shall lead the initial operation. The others are under your control, just speak to me before making a move."

"Me?" Bauxite asked, pleased with the news. Calcite, however, was not impressed.

"_Him_?" she demanded. "Why him?" Her mouth clamped shut and she took a sudden interest in the stone floor as Boss turned his menacing dark eyes on her.

"He is the most capable. You act before thinking. Azurite cares more for himself and his beautiful face than getting work done. Axinite and Alexandrite are too belligerent, and Kyanite..." Boss sighed and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Let's just say that Kyanite would not be a good choice. I'd sooner pick you, Calcite." Calcite's eyes flashed, interpreting his words as an insult.

"I am honored, master," Bauxite said, falling to his knees and bowing his head, so his short brown ponytail fell over his shoulder.

Boss nodded, a strange smile on his lips. "I believe you will serve me well."

Feeling extraordinarily pleased with himself, Bauxite stood. "When do I start?" he asked, feeling important in his new role. Calcite was pacing the room with an 'I don't believe this!' expression on her face. Boss raised his pointer finger and shook it decisively before Bauxite's eyes.

"Not yet. First, you must listen. As you know, the Moon Princess has been reborn, and I have been listening to her energy waves. They are stronger than before. We've determined that the protector of this city is Eternal Sailormoon, the leader of the senshi, and of course you know that there has never been a Sailormoon in the past."

"So?" Bauxite asked, feeling impatient. He wanted to get out and start kicking senshi ass, not listen to more lectures. "What does that have to do with anything? Earth has a new champion of justice, big deal! I can snap her neck as easily as any other." He thought he sounded pretty tough and was ready to hear Boss's praise, but his master's expression changed to displeasure.

"Have I taught you nothing, boy?" Boss roared and Bauxite blinked in surprise. "Are you so dense? Eternal Sailormoon _is _the Moon Princess! That explains her boost in life energy. Apparently my dear friend Queen Serenity wanted her daughter to take care of herself instead of relying on the senshi to protect her. Considering what happened, do you blame her?"

Bauxite was blinking in shock. He felt like a fool. "Could this hinder the plan?"

Boss shook his head and examined his nails. He did this when he wanted to look unimpressed. "No. If anything, it makes her more valuable to us. You know what to do. We can't have her as an obstacle, can we? There, that's a good boy for understanding. Go and collect some energy, for I am feeling drained from the Awakening. Hopefully Sailormoon will show up, so we can test her strength."

Bauxite bowed and smiled as he stood. This was something he could handle.

"Your wish is my command," he said, raising his hand in a quick salute. Calcite glared at him with open jealousy.

Bauxite grinned and tossed her a wink before disappearing.

0 0 0

Rei was panicking. Never in her life had she felt so unprepared. She raced around the temple in a frenzy, straightening this and that, and then turned towards Yuuichiro with an irate expression. Actually, irate would be an understatement. More like mad as hell.

"What do you _mean_ you forgot to pick up the vegetables? How am I going to make a salad without vegetables? I _told_ you to pick them up on your way back from the music store!" she screamed. Yuuichiro ducked his head in shame and raised his hands in an attempt to ward off Hurricane Rei.

"I'm sorry, Rei-san!" he said meekly and backed away as she stormed towards him with her hands on her hips. "I'll go right now. I promise!" Rei folded her arms with a groan.

"Oh what's the use? It's too late." She glanced at her watch and her violet eyes widened in shock. "6:50!" she shrieked. "They'll be here in ten minutes!" Rei frowned at Yuuichiro. "On second thought, get the vegetables!" Yuuichiro raced out of the room like a meek puppy to obey her whim. "And while you're at it, pick up another pie!" she yelled at his retreating figure.

A squeak on the porch announced an arrival and a blue head poked into the room. "Oh," Rei moaned, frantically running a hand through her dark hair. "Ami-chan, hi," she blurted. "Won't you come in?" Ami raised an eyebrow at Rei's flushed face and her troubled expression as she slipped off her shoes.

"I hope I'm not too early," Ami said, glancing around the empty room, and stepped inside.

"Oh, not at all," Rei said in a rush, shooing Ami further inside.

Ami held up a bag. "I brought chips."

"Good, good, great... thanks," Rei said vaguely, taking the bag. For a change, Rei had decided to serve Western food instead of the typical Japanese cuisine she usually ate. But now, Rei stared at the bag without recognition.

"They're sour cream and onion," Ami said helpfully when Rei stayed silent.

"Great, thanks…"

Ami wrinkled her brow in concern. "Rei-chan, are you okay?" Rei blinked.

"Yes. No, I'm stressed. I'm worried that something will go wrong when I've worked so hard cooking and cleaning and…" she trailed off. Ami put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Rei-chan, everything will be great. And if something does happen, no one will hold it against you." Rei sighed.

"I hope you're right." Rei's smile dissolved as Minako and Makoto entered with the cats, followed minutes later by the outer senshi. As the group sat on the mats and started chatting, Setsuna - a much older Setsuna - waltzed in. Needless to say, everyone was quite confused. None, however, was more surprised than Setsuna of the present time to see her future self standing in the center of the room, looking dignified.

"Where is the princess?" she asked, giving her head a toss and sending an emerald waterfall down her back. Everyone was silent; they had expected a warmer, not so impersonal greeting from the woman. Perhaps they would have gotten one had her mood not been so dire. Tension built among the senshi because this indicated one thing: trouble.

Finally Rei spoke. "Usagi is late," she said in a clipped voice and added, "again. And she'd better be here... she has three volumes of my Viljo-san mangas. She promised to bring them today, and I…" She stopped, getting the distinct impression that Setsuna didn't care about her manga.

"I must speak with her. I have to tell her, have to warn her…" Setsuna said and shook her head, distressed. The present Setsuna looked rather unsettled, most likely since she knew she would never have journeyed into the past and left the Time Gate vulnerable except in case of a pressing emergency.

"Tell her what?" Haruka demanded, not the most patient of the group. Michiru put a gentle hand on her arm to quiet her and Haruka glanced at her with a scowl, but it must have worked, for she didn't say more.

"It is for her ears," Setsuna said gravely. "I have seen the future and Usagi-chan must be prepared." Luna's tail twitched.

"Prepared for what? Is there a new Enemy?" The protector of Time sighed without response and finally noticed her younger self.

She blinked. "Hello."

The younger Setsuna blinked back. "Hi." Silence overtook the girls, and was soon interrupted by quick footsteps and an excited voice.

"Rei-san, Rei-san! I got the vegetables!" Rei jumped, startled, and turned towards Yuuichiro with flashing eyes.

"Well... make us a salad!" she instructed. Yuuichiro gulped, sensing that she was still ticked-off, and scurried out of the room like a good little puppy.

Minako started laughing, a little too loudly. Uneasily. "Rei-chan, you're so mean," she said.

"He's easy to get mad at," Rei replied simply. And with nothing left to do, they waited.

0 0 0

About five minutes later, Usagi showed up.

"Hi!" she said brightly as she came in and slid on a rug near the door. Everyone sweat-dropped as she struggled to regain her balance.

""Klutz," Rei muttered.

"I heard that!" Usagi called, "but I'm too happy to care." Her eyes scanned the room and she frowned when she didn't find the person she most wanted to see.

"Where's Mamo-chan?"

"Not here," Artemis purred, thoroughly enjoying the stomach rub he was receiving from Hotaru.

"Not here?" Usagi's face fell. "I thought he was coming."

"He's probably caught up with something," Minako said with a shrug. "He'll be here soon."

Usagi scarcely heard her. Her mind was racing. _Caught up with something_? she thought bitterly. _Something or some_one? She was thinking of the beautiful dark-haired girl she had seen with him yet again. This time in a cafe as she was walking home from school. At the time, she hadn't had the courage to walk in and interrupt, but suddenly wished she had.

Setsuna's urgent voice snapped through her dismal thoughts. "Usagi-chan, I need to speak with you," she announced, taking the girl by the shoulder. Usagi glanced around the room, and when she saw faces as blank as her own, she shrugged.

"Okay." She said it casually, but an instant later her eyes widened as she realized there were two Setsuna's. "Whoa! What happened?" she screamed. "Setsuna-san, you got cloned?" Everyone sweat-dropped, even the elder Setsuna.

"No, banana-for-brains," Rei groaned, absolutely humiliated. "This is the _other_ Setsuna. From the future."

This new information was absorbed rather well. Usagi shrugged and followed when the older Setsuna gestured her into another room, away from the ears of the senshi. She was a little curious, but didn't expect anything other than a social call, even when Setsuna turned to her with a grave face.

"You must be careful, my princess," the older woman warned. Usagi's face twisted animatedly.

"Of what? Rei-chan's cooking?" she joked. But Setsuna was not amused.

"Great danger lies ahead of you. You must be prepared to fight. This evil will be different from what you have faced before. You must have faith in the ones you love and never let your guard down because of heartbreak." She paused to take a breath and straighten her hair as Usagi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Heartbreak?" Usagi asked, feeling panic numb her chest. "What do you mean?" The seriousness of the situation was sinking in.

"You must be brave," Setsuna continued, ignoring the question. "There are many possible futures. Which one comes to be depends on how strong you are in this new battle, my princess. New and old. Older than Time and older than this life." Usagi stared at her. She had never been good with riddles, and now didn't seem the proper time for a brainteaser.

"So there's a new Enemy?" That was about all she had understood.

"The greatest enemy will be the desires of your heart. Remember that." Setsuna then transformed into Sailorpluto before Usagi could get another word in. "I must go," she said finally, clutching her staff.

"Can't you stay?" Usagi pleaded. "I want to ask you so much!" Sailorpluto smiled but shook her head in resignation, already starting to fade from the room.

"I'm sorry, but I only came to talk to you. Remember my words and always have faith in yourself if nothing else. Remember, my princess." Her voice echoed as a gust of wind came and blew Usagi's long hair behind her.

"Remember," the faraway voice repeated and a light flashed, so intense that Usagi had to shield her eyes.

"Sailorpluto, wait!" Usagi called. "What did you mean by…"

The wind died and Sailorpluto was gone. "...heartbreak?" Usagi finished to the empty room. The full effect of the words and the strange wind made Usagi feel faint and her hand flew to her forehead as the room started to sway. She reached out for something to steady herself, but found nothing...

Someone was calling her name, but it slipped her mind. All she could think of was sleep. Everything was dark and she was so tired... a little nap couldn't hurt...

Strong arms encircled her waist as she felt herself slipping and she was raised to her feet. Her legs wouldn't work and she slumped against the person who had caught her.

"Mamo-chan…" she said weakly, recognizing the feel of his arms around her. She struggled against the persistent darkness to open her eyelids and after a moment found herself staring into his blue eyes.

"Usako, what happened?" he asked, eyes wide with concern. "They said you were in here. I had a horrible feeling…" Usagi blinked and waited until her head cleared before speaking.

"Sailorpluto... she warned me…" she answered, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Sleep. Sleep was good.

"Usako," Mamoru said gently, holding her tighter. "It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

_No_! Usagi wanted to scream. _Everything is not okay! Setsuna told be to beware of the desires of my heart... to be strong after heartbreak_!

"Tell me she wasn't talking about you, Mamo-chan," Usagi pleaded. "You wouldn't... I know you wouldn't…" As he stared at her, confused, she tried to regain her balance, but still felt wobbly. Mamoru frowned but shook his head. Now was not the time for questions.

"Come on," he said, placing an arm around her waist and supporting her as she struggled forward. "You need to lie down." Usagi couldn't argue with that. As they appeared in the living room, she was greeted with a chorus of gasps and a burst of instant chatter.

"What happened?"

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?"

"Swept her off her feet again, eh, Mamoru?" A loud whistle accompanied that one.

Makoto leapt up to help Mamoru guide Usagi to the floor pallet, which Haruka, Michiru and Minako obediently relocated from. Usagi lay back as Rei scurried over with a blanket to cover her with. She was so very tired and shut her eyes, unable to answer questions. Her friends didn't press her and left her alone to whisper in another corner. Mamoru started to drift after them, but Usagi, suddenly awake, gripped his hand tightly.

"I need to know, Mamo-chan," she said in a low voice. "Where were you tonight?" Something flickered in Mamoru's eyes, but he turned before she could determine what it was.

"Busy," he replied curtly. Usagi searched his face, feeling sick. _There's more to it_, she thought sadly. _Why won't you tell me_? But she wasn't in the mood for interrogation, so she released her grip and let her hand drop to the red and black patterned blanket.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes," she said and closed her eyes. Usagi barely heard his sigh as he walked away.

_Beware of the desires of your heart_, Setsuna's voice echoed in her mind.

_The desires of my heart... All I've ever wanted is Mamo-chan, and he seems to be pulling away from me_. She decided to lie there miserably all evening, wallowing in self-pity, but before long, a spicy warm scent floated towards her nostrils and she bolted upright with a grin.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed. She hadn't had pizza for so _long. Rei really must be trying to give us American food, she realized with a smile. Even though pizza is French, or something like that, I can't think of a better American food. Except tacos_. Her eyes lit up as she smelt something suspiciously like tacos, too.

"I knew the scent would rouse you," she heard someone say in amusement. Usagi blinked at the black furball curled up on her lap. Sometime during her tantrum, Luna had decided to check up on her. Usagi smiled, realizing how sweet that was of her feline friend.

"Come on," she said, scooping the cat into her arms. "I'll slip you some pepperoni."

"Hey, you're up!" Michiru remarked as Usagi came over to where her friends were eating. The aqua-tressed girl smiled kindly. "You feeling better, honey?" Usagi nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Her eyes wandered over the table and she felt herself begin to salivate. Oh, the wondrous sight of it all! Pizza and tacos, like she had deciphered, and also chips, a salad (provided by Yuuichiro), several bottles of soda and a variety of fresh fruit. Usagi plopped down on the mat next to Mamoru and her eyes swept over the delicacies hungrily.

"Just take something before you drool all over the table," Rei said crossly, but with a smile. Usagi was happy to obey, and took a bit of everything, getting hungrier each second the food was kept from her stomach. She grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it, cheese dribbling down her chin as she uttered such a moan of ecstasy that everyone laughed.

"This lettuce... It's so green and yummy-looking," Usagi commented, eagerly dumping salad into her bowl.

"Green, like his eyes…" Makoto murmured. Usagi looked up when Minako groaned.

"There you go again, Mako-chan. I'm telling you, you're obsessed!" She sounded oddly irritated.

"Obsessed with what?" Usagi asked curiously, food forgotten for the moment. Everyone, even Hotaru, who had been staring into space and chewing her pizza intently, turned to Makoto in expectation.

"She's been talking about him all day!" Minako complained.

"I have not!"

"You have! Admit you like him!"

"I admit it. I'm crazy for him, and you know it, Minako-chan." The reply was bold and completely without shame.

"Who?" Usagi asked and licked pizza grease off her chin.

"Remember when we took a walk last Saturday afternoon? That guy we saw? Remember? The cute one?" Usagi's stomach took an unexpected twist and she swallowed her pizza uncomfortably. Yes, of course she remembered, and preferred not to think about him. Usagi could feel Mamoru's eyes on her, but she didn't turn to meet his gaze. She worried that he'd see something in her eyes.

"Yes, I remember. But I didn't get a good look at him." No one noticed her restlessness, perhaps because Makoto was putting on a dramatic show of dreamy sighs.

"I think I'm in love," she said passionately. "He looks…"

"Like your old boyfriend," the Inner Senshi chorused together and Haruka snickered. Makoto shot them each a nasty look.

"No, but like someone I should know. He was so familiar…" She wrinkled her forehead in thought and Usagi looked at her with surprise. So Makoto had felt it too. Maybe she should ask her about him later… but then again, why did it matter? Why did _he_ matter?

Usagi eyed the roll Rei was stuffing into her mouth, and sighed when she saw none were left. Following her gaze and realizing the problem, Mamoru nudged Usagi and offered her his. She took it, smiling gratefully. This was what she needed, good old Mamoru, not some mysterious boy who may or may not be important. She felt a need to reassure herself.

"Well, wanna know who _I_ love?" she asked, stretching the vowel. She looked at Mamoru pointedly.

Mamoru was staring out the window, chewing thoughtfully. "Umino?" he guessed. Usagi giggled and shook her head, sending her blond hair flying.

_I don't care what Setsuna said_, she decided. _Nothing is going to come between Mamo-chan and me_.

"You," she said, laughter coming to a calm. "I love _you_, Mamo-chan."

Rei pushed away her plate. "I think I'm going to be ill," she announced. Laughter floated around the room as Usagi made a face at her, and turned back to Mamoru with a big smile.

"I meant that," she whispered, linking her arm through his. He looked at her sadly for a moment before muttering 'hmm' and turning away. Not the response she was hoping for. Usagi looked at her plate, furiously blinking away the threat of tears, feeling her heart begin to shatter.

What was going on?

0 0 0

Haruka was confused.

She stared at Usagi without being obvious as she struggled to figure out what was wrong. The poor girl was distressed. Now, Haruka knew that Usagi was kind of a klutz and not the sharpest needle in the pincushion, but she liked the kid.

Which was why she was studying her so closely. Something was wrong, and she was sure Usagi wasn't sick. Usagi had the immune system of a goddess.

She felt a nudge and looked into her girlfriend's wide eyes. Michiru gave her a curious look that Haruka disregarded with a shrug before turning her attention back to Usagi. _I bet it has to do with Mamoru_, she realized. _Every time he reaches over her for some food she edges away_.

But right now, Usagi was looking at Mamoru with hope in her eyes. "Walk me home, Mamo-chan?" she asked casually, with just a hint of longing. Haruka noticed, as she swung suspicious blue eyes toward Usagi's knight in shining armor, that he froze briefly before answering.

"I'm sorry, Usako. I can't. I have a big exam at the university tomorrow. I need to go straight home." Usagi's shoulders hunched and she pushed a carrot around her plate with the enthusiasm of a prisoner on her last meal.

_Something is definitely wrong_, Haruka thought.

"Michiru and I would love to walk you home, Usagi-chan," Haruka told her. Michiru looked up with a surprised expression, and Haruka could almost hear her thinking, _We would_?

"Oh, sure," Michiru said lightly. "Love to." She looked again at Haruka curiously, and received a look that said, _Later_.

But Usagi was shaking her head. "No. I can go alone. Besides, you need to get Hotaru-chan home."

"Okay," Haruka agreed, a little relieved. She glanced around the table and her eyes landed on the inner senshi. None of them seemed to notice how miserable their leader was. Makoto and Minako were gossiping about the boy they'd met, and Ami was secretly reading a textbook under the table, looking up and nodding occasionally, pretending she was listening. Rei... well, Rei looked a little dazed, and Haruka doubted she'd notice if Godzilla came by and stomped the temple in over their heads.

"I think I'll leave now. I am a little tired," Usagi announced. For some reason, this snapped Rei back to attention.

"But we haven't had pie yet. I had Yuuichiro get an extra because I knew you, the human garbage disposal, would be here.""

"Thanks for the compliment, Rei, but I'm exhausted. Long day," she muttered and stood. Haruka looked at Mamoru and noticed that he wasn't leaping up to offer to walk her home, even though she was leaving early. Suspicious.

Luna's tail swished, showing Haruka she wasn't the only one who noticed Usagi's strange mood. "Are you sick?" the feline questioned, trying to make sense of her sudden retreat.

"No. Go ahead and go home with Minako-chan. I know you want to stay." Usagi tried to smile without success. "Thanks for dinner, Rei-chan. Goodnight, everyone." The room filled with a chorus of 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's. Haruka watched as Usagi paused by the door and turned to gaze back at Mamoru sadly. A more emotional woman would have called it tragic

Mamoru himself sat tense, staring down at his hands, a debate clear on his face. "Usako, wait!" he said and she didn't hesitate to turn to him. Haruka saw Usagi's eyes brighten as she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

Mamoru was suddenly looking flustered. "Um... goodnight," he mumbled and turned back to the table. Usagi's face fell.

"Oh," she said and turned to the door. "Goodnight." Her shoulders lifted and fell in a heavy sigh before she left for good.

Now Haruka was really confused.

0 0 0

Usagi trudged down the moonlit street in a dark mood. _It's not fair. Mamo-chan was so distant. When I almost fainted after talking to Setsuna, he was so caring and worried, but at dinner_... Usagi sniffed and rubbed her nose with a vengeance. ..._At dinner, I might as well have been a stranger_.

She looked at the sky and saw the full moon shining down its silver light, giving her the comfort it could. _I bet he was really romantic in the past_, she realized with a smile. _He probably brought me flowers. I can't remember if he has ever given me flowers in this life_.

She sighed and shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She lifted her head with determination, and just as she was prepared to charge the rest of the way home without sad thoughts, a shrill scream sliced through the air and deep baritone laughter vibrated in her ears. Without a thought, Usagi raced toward the sound, her heart pounding.

_Oh God, what _is_ it_?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The bright face of danger.  
Robert Louis Stevenson

_Men_, Aneko thought viciously as she furiously turned the key in the lock. _All my problems are caused by _men. The tiny red-head finished locking the small restaurant where she worked the late shift as a waitress and, tossing her purse over her shoulder, she headed down the street, heels clicking all the way.

_My life stinks_, she realized with a sigh. _There's my father riding my back all the time about what a disaster I've made of my life, my jerk of a boss constantly suggesting he wants to ride more and my boyfriend_... Aneko closed her eyes and groaned. She couldn't think about _him_ without waves of anger threatening her sanity.

She felt the stabbing urge that had come more frequently lately and paused to rummage through her purse for the pack of cigarettes she kept handy and the small blue lighter with a picture of Mickey Mouse smiling at her.

_Quit last week_, she thought with a wry smile, but that didn't stop her from raising the cigarette to her lips and breathing in deeply. Ah, better.

"Gonna leave my boyfriend," she muttered decisively. "Gonna leave him tomorrow." Surely that would make everything alright. A horn blasted in the distance and tires squealed - normal night noises for Aneko's walk through downtown Tokyo to the small apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Mindlessly humming a tune she had heard on the old radio at work, she turned down a dark alley that served as a shortcut to her apartment.

Having grown up in Tokyo, Aneko was accustomed to wandering around alone in the late hours and it usually didn't bother her. But for some reason as she turned down the familiar alley that night, she felt a sort of dread, a terrifying feeling of apprehension that caused her breath to come faster and her footsteps to quicken.

"What is wrong with me?" she scolded herself aloud, eyes darting from side to side, searching for something that didn't and couldn't exist.

_It's just nerves_, she decided. _I'm a wreck. Gonna leave my boyfriend tomorrow_… But the words didn't comfort her as they usually did. Feeling a sudden chill, Aneko wrapped her arms around herself. _Nothing to be afraid o_f, she reminded herself harshly, _absolutely noth_..

A shrill scream escaped her throat as an icy hand grabbed the back of her neck. The cigarette dropped from her lips and fell on her bare arm, causing her to scream again. Aneko turned sharply and strained her eyes in the night, but saw nothing.

"Who... who's there?" she demanded of the darkness but was granted no reply. She dug her hand in her purse until she found the lighter and lit it, sending strange orange shadows to dance on the alley walls.

Even with the extra light, Aneko couldn't see anyone, so she tried to calm her breathing. "I'm going crazy," she whispered and her words seemed to echo in the night. Aneko shook her head and fumbled through her purse for the pack of cigarettes but froze when she heard a voice.

"Smoking is a dirty habit."

Aneko whirled around, but instead of the horrid creature of night she was expecting, she saw a young woman smiling quite pleasantly.

"Did I frighten you? I apologize," the woman said and flashed another smile.

"N… no. That's okay. I'm fine," Aneko stuttered and mentally kicked herself for sounding stupid.

_Swell, Aneko, now that she thinks you're mentally impaired_…

"Well, anyway," the woman continued, moving closer, "I wanted to ask you…" She trailed off and smiled in a way that caused Aneko's heart to pound (_Girl, what is _wrong_ with you_?) and made her back into the alley wall, "…where's the nearest subway?"

"Huh?" Aneko was confused. For a minute, the woman's eyes had seemed to glow red, but now she looked as normal as anyone.

"Two blocks to the right," Aneko answered, brushing a strand of red hair from her eyes in an embarrassed fashion.

_What this woman must think of me_…

"Really? Thanks, dear. You've been a big help. I like you." The woman paused and grinned. "In fact, I think Boss would like you, too."

And before Aneko had a chance to say another word or even think about what was happening, the woman's skin rolled off, revealing a grotesque… _thing_… underneath with blue-grey scales. Green hair sprouted from its head and its eyes glowed the evil blood red Aneko had seen before. A hideous cackle escaped the throat.

Aneko's mouth fell open as she stared at the thing with the distorted features. She couldn't think. "Thank you, my dear, for cooperating," it cackled and reached for her neck. Aneko's survival instinct kicked in then, and without thinking, she swung the lighter flame across its eyes and slammed her purse into the torso. The thing howled in pain and frustration, giving Aneko a chance to run. She bolted as if the hounds of Hell were after her, heart thumping hard enough to explode.

A dark figure appeared at the end of the alley and she recognized the shape as a man. She sobbed with relief as she neared. Everything was going to be alright.

"Oh sir… please help me!" She clutched his sleeve in desperation, and looked up at his face pleadingly. It was a normal-looking face, a young man, tall, but her blood froze when she saw his eyes. Eyes that were as evil as the monster's and just as cruel.

"Sir?" she whispered, horrified as a slow smile slid across his handsome features.

"Boo," he said calmly and Aneko started screaming.

0 0 0

Usagi raced through the streets, her sneakers pounding on the pavement. _No more monsters, please_! she pleaded to any god benevolent enough to listen. _I don't know if I can take it_!

Downtown Tokyo was emptier than usual and the few people she passed seemed oblivious to the terrified screams. _Either everyone here is insensitive or I'm picking up a new ability_, she decided.

The screams abruptly stopped, but Usagi had spotted a faint blue glow coming from an alley and knew where she was headed. She slowed her pace and poked her head around the corner. The sight she saw confirmed her fears.

There was an ugly youma standing by and watching proudly as a good-looking man dangled his hand over a red-haired woman's chest and retrieved blue life force from her. He was wearing a uniform that she recognized as similar to Queen Beryl's generals, except it was a darker gray with forest green trimming. He was also laughing like a mad man.

_Setsuna was right_… Usagi thought in wonder. She backed out of view and leaned against the building, trying to calm her breath and prepare herself for the fight. Ready or not, life was about to get interesting again. Peace, she had learned, never lasted. Not in that city.

Her eyes shut and her body heaved a heavy sigh. Well, it was show time.

"_Moon Eternal Make-Up_!"

0 0 0

Aneko struggled against the man's grip, but soon discovered that the more she moved the tighter his hands squeezed her throat, so after a while she lay limp in his arms for breathing's sake. Even as she felt herself becoming weaker, she lay still, quietly denying it all. This couldn't be happening, not to her. Bad things only happened to others; she had never imagined in her most terrifying nightmares that the victim would one day be her.

She painfully twisted her head to look at her attacker. He was laughing and his face was twisted in an evil smirk, making him appear less human, less handsome and more like the ugly monster watching them with wild hunger in its eyes.

"Help me," she whispered, knowing very well that no one could hear her plea. Her whimpers only made her attacker laugh harder. She felt a strong surge of emotion inside, a hatred greater than she had ever known. This guy deserved a beating but she was too weak to do anything about it…

She knew she was going to die, but felt calmer than she would have expected. She wasn't afraid, only wished that someone would send the bastard along death's road soon after her. It was funny how thoughts progressed in one who was dying. Aneko found herself thinking about silly things: the novel she was reading and would never finish, how she had forgotten to leave her boss a note about the burnt-out light bulb in the bathroom, about her kitten, Tama, and most of all about her boyfriend. She closed her eyes then. Her boyfriend…

_If I ever get out of this, I'm going to tell my boyfriend how much I love him_…

"Leave her alone, you monster!" a young girl's voice unexpectedly tore through the night. Aneko would have jumped if she hadn't felt as heavy as Khufu's pyramid. The man was just as surprised and his head shot up to glare into the darkness.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself if you're not afraid!"

"All right," the voice agreed, and Eternal Sailormoon stepped out of the shadows.

"Sailormoon," Aneko whispered, feeling a spark of hope light within. Sailormoon glanced at her with pity, before turning her angry gaze back to the man.

"Who are you?" she demanded, voice hard.

"Bauxite, my dear girl," he replied, bowing his head like a gentleman. "And you?"

"I am Eternal Sailormoon, and on behalf of love, justice and all the power within me, I will correct the mistake you have made," she said, striking several different poses.

"Eternal Sailormoon, huh?" Bauxite mused, an odd smile on his lips. "Is that so? That was a rather pretty speech, but can you live up to your threats?"

"Want to find out?"

Bauxite smirked and tightened his grip on Aneko when the little waitress started struggling, thinking her attacker was distracted. "Cute, real cute. But all I can see is a little girl in a pretty costume with a mouthful of petty threats."

Sailormoon turned several shades of red and clenched her fists. "That was low, Bauxite, but you're not going to live to regret it," she taunted. Bauxite sighed and gestured to the youma.

"Carmenia?"

"Yes, master?"

"Eliminate the little girl."

"With pleasure," Carmenia said, her gray tongue sliding over her lips in anticipation. Sailormoon's eyes widened slightly but she held her ground.

"You can't scare me," she informed Bauxite.

"Maybe not yet," he answered pleasantly. "But wait a minute and it'll kick in. Carmenia? She's all yours." Carmenia grinned and lifted her arms, her long fingernails transforming into sharp daggers.

"It really was a pleasure knowing you, Sailormoon, short as our time was together." He waved a hand at Carmenia to begin.

"No!" Aneko cried and tried to move towards the girl, but Bauxite pulled her back into his arms and grinned at her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he said cheerfully and placed his hand on her chest, sucking more energy.

_She's so young_, Aneko thought as the world started to turn black. _She can't save me… or herself_. And she closed her eyes.

0 0 0

The red-haired woman went limp in Bauxite's arms and Sailormoon stepped towards her with a cry. But she didn't have time to do anything, for Carmenia stretched her arms with a roar and released the daggers. Sailormoon dodged out of the way, but not fast enough to miss one of the daggers, which sliced neatly through several layers of skin on her right abdomen. With a moan of pain, Sailormoon clutched the crimson welt and tried to stop the flow of blood. She felt a searing heat on the spot and thought she saw a white glow envelop her body, but it was gone before she could think about it. Suddenly lightheaded, she dug her feet in the ground and desperately tried to keep her balance.

"You'll be sorry," she told Carmenia through gritted teeth and raised her head. "S... Silver M… M… Moon…" With a start, Sailormoon realized she couldn't finish and fell to her knees, clutching her wound. Her free hand closed over a rock and she hurled it towards Bauxite, but it bounced harmlessly off his shoulder and he stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief. "I was expecting more from the great Eternal Sailormoon."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm just warming up."

"As long as _you_ believe that. Carmenia, please put the child out of her misery."

"Yes, master." Carmenia opened her mouth and slowly it grew wider until a large black vortex was revealed. Her gray tongue shot out and encircled Sailormoon's body, before proceeding to drag her into the vortex. Sailormoon screamed with a combination of fear and surprise.

Its breath smelt like dead carp. Sailormoon tried to recoil from the smell, but each second Carmenia dragged her closer. _I have got to get out_, she thought frantically_, but how_? She noticed from the corner of her eye that the girl lying in Bauxite's arms had gone pale, her eyes partially open, but unseeing. Sailormoon struggled against Carmenia's hold, praying it wasn't too late to save her.

The jerk noticed her looking and smiled. "Don't worry. I left enough for her to live, but she won't be feeling entirely fresh for a while. Boss will be pleased with the life energy I've collected." As he spoke, Carmenia paused in her mission to swallow Sailormoon and her eyes darted to him, waiting.

_That's it_! she realized dizzily. _I have to keep him talking. Carmenia won't eat me until she truly believes Bauxite is through having me around_.

"Boss?" she choked out loudly as Carmenia started pulling her again. "Is that who you work for? Does he have a name?"

Bauxite stared at her for a moment before answering. "He is our Boss, so why should we call him anything but that?" He looked as if the thought was too profound to have occurred to him.

"_W_e? There's more of you?" Sailormoon asked shrilly, shooting a sharp glance at Carmenia. Wonderful.

"Yes, but I am the only one he trusts to do his work." Bauxite smirked, balancing the girl's blue ball of energy on his palm. "And it looks like I'm doing a superb job."

"Bauxite, you... I'll get you for this!"

"And what are you planning to do?" he asked calmly. "May I remind you that you're about to be eaten alive? Carmenia _so_ does love human girl. One of the greatest delicacies of the universe, I'm told. Be quiet and try not to ruin this for her."

A sharp jab of pain in her side reminded her of the not-so-good odds of the situation and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

_What am I going to do_?

Luckily, she didn't have to think of a way out. One minute, Carmenia lifted her into the air and pulled her closer, and the next, she hit the ground with a heavy thud and heard Carmenia's howl of pain. Sailormoon opened her eyes in surprise and her gaze focused on a single red rose stuck in the dirt near the half of Carmenia's tongue that was still wrapped around her.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried joyously, and then, "Yuck!" as she rolled out of Carmenia's severed tongue and frantically tried to wipe the slime off her uniform. Tuxedo Kamen was perched on top of one of the alley buildings, glaring at down Bauxite.

"And you are?" Bauxite demanded and dropped the limp red-head to the ground where she lay, bright hair covering her face.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, defender of all against evil and loyal protector of the girl I love." Sailormoon's heart swelled with happiness, his strange behavior at the temple forgotten in an instant.

"Well then, Tuxedo Kamen," Bauxite said pleasantly, "you've come just in time to see your girlfriend die." Tuxedo Kamen looked in horror at Carmenia, who was positioning her dagger arms again. But Sailormoon didn't notice; she was staring at Tuxedo Kamen with hearts in her eyes.

"Sailormoon, _move_!"

"Huh?" she asked, confused, and cried out when she saw Carmenia release her daggers.

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "_Velvet Rose Protect_!" And he threw another rose, which landed in front of Sailormoon, forming a bubble of protection just in time. The daggers bounced off the bubble and clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart," Bauxite said coldly. "You'll pay for that with your own blood." Tuxedo Kamen leaped off the building and landed with a small grunt before straightening and looking Bauxite in the eyes.

"Do your worst," he challenged.

"No! Don't!" Sailormoon screamed, banging her small fists against the walls of the bubble. "He's dangerous! Get away and save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving you. That bubble won't last forever. Besides, this might be some fun," he said, tossing her a smile, before turning back to Bauxite with narrowed eyes. Bauxite smiled and took a step forward.

"Well, if you're that anxious to die…" He lifted his free hand and a ball of black energy formed in his palm. Sailormoon squeezed her eyes shut - she couldn't watch. It was amazing that with all the death she had seen in her lifetime, she was still disturbed by any thought of blood and fighting. Especially when it involved someone she loved.

And then, with miraculous luck, the conflict ended before it began.

_Bauxite_! a sharp voice filled the alley. _Return immediately_!

"But…" Bauxite looked at Tuxedo Kamen with something like longing in his eyes.

_Now_!

"Yes, master," Bauxite answered meekly and turned back to Tuxedo Kamen, his dark energy dying from his palm. "I got what I came for. As much as I would love to snap your neck in half, Boss calls, so we'll have to continue this some other time. And don't feel neglected, my dear," he said turning to Sailormoon and blowing an exaggerated kiss. "I have very special plans for you."

Tuxedo Kamen let out a cry of outrage and lunged towards Bauxite, but he and the youma disappeared, laughing, with the girl's ball of energy before he reached them. Tuxedo Kamen stared at the spot where Bauxite had been, breathing heavily, and clenched his fists before turning to Sailormoon.

"Just when I thought we would have peace for good. Shows what an optimistic fool I am," he growled, and as an after thought, "Oh… right." He snapped his fingers and the bubble disappeared, causing a surprised Sailormoon, who had been leaning against it, to fall forward.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

She rubbed her elbows with a passion and glanced up at him, suddenly embarrassed. "That was a neat trick, by the way," she admitted and he beamed.

"You think so? It was something I was working on in case we were in danger again. I guess I was right to practice." But before they could exchange more words, the red-haired girl groaned and started moving. Sailormoon crawled over to her and Tuxedo Kamen finally noticed the wound on her right side, which had started bleeding again.

"Sailormoon, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Forget about me."

Tuxedo Kamen frowned but went to stand beside her silently. She could tell he was not at all pleased at the sight of her blood, but understood that she would refuse to be fussed over until she knew the other girl was okay. She hid a smile at the sight of his pale face. His worry about her was touching, and she would have enjoyed it had she not felt like passing out.

"Oh, my head," the girl moaned suddenly and brought a hand to her forehead, catching Sailormoon's attention. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Did we win?" she asked wearily when her gaze locked with Sailormoon's. Sailormoon glanced at Tuxedo Kamen who shrugged.

"Sure," she said dully. "Sure we won."

"That's good," the girl said cheerfully and then blinked. "Who's the guy in the cape?"

"A friend," Sailormoon assured her. "What's your name?"

"Fuyuko Aneko," she said in a rush. "What time is it? My boyfriend must be so worried!"

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, peering at her closely.

"Considering the fact that a sharp pain stabs through my body every time I move, I'm great," she said sarcastically as she struggled to her feet.

"She's fine," Sailormoon said, smiling at Tuxedo Kamen. He gave her a weak smile, letting her know she wasn't the one he was worried about, before turning his attention back to Aneko.

"Can you make it home, Fuyuko-san?" he asked gallantly.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. I've had worse, like the time I.…" she broke off and laughed a little sheepishly. "Not that you want to hear about it. My God, do I ever need a cigarette." With lightning speed, she found one in her purse and lit it.

"Well, thanks a lot, you guys. And keep on, um... fighting bad guys," Aneko said in dismissal and turned with a slight wave.

"Uh, Fuyuko-san? One more thing," Sailormoon called. Aneko turned and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah?"

"Smoking is a dirty habit," Sailormoon said, wrinkling her nose. Aneko's mouth dropped open is disbelief. The cigarette fell out and landed on her chest, making her shriek as both Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen sweat-dropped.

"What a night, what a night!" she muttered as she turned and stalked away.

"Think she'll be okay?" Sailormoon asked quietly.

"Of course. It's you I'm concerned about. What happened?" He knelt beside her when Aneko turned the corner. She looked at the ground without answering and it took him a minute to realize she was crying. "Sailormoon?" he inquired with surprise and placed an arm around her shoulders, an arm she immediately shook off.

"You idiot!" she hissed. Tuxedo Kamen was shocked at her reaction. He stared at her, mouth parted in disbelief. She had never spoken to him so harshly before.

"You could have been killed!" she continued angrily, "and you treated it like a game!"

"Well, did you honestly expect me to leave you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so upset? I'm alive… I didn't fight him."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at myself! You shouldn't have had to think about fighting him in the first place. I should have destroyed them both long before you arrived - but I couldn't!" Her body convulsed in heavy sobs and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder while keeping a nervous eye on her wound. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Sailormoon wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked at him helplessly.

"My powers didn't work. First, I couldn't dodge Carmenia's daggers in time, and then, well…" she glanced down at her wound and Tuxedo Kamen followed her gaze with a wince. "And I couldn't use my attack. The worst I could do was throw a rock at Bauxite."

Tuxedo Kamen's mouth twisted into a smile. "You threw a rock at him?"

"Yes," she sobbed, "and it didn't do any good! Maybe it's like he said. I'm only a little girl in a pretty costume."

"Don't say that," Tuxedo Kamen said harshly, making her stop shaking. "I know you're stronger than this! I've seen you stand up to a hundred Enemies without a thought, and now you're getting upset over one jerk and his insensitive remarks."

"That's another reason. I've thought myself so much stronger than I used to be, and here I am bawling like I'm 14 again. My powers have never not worked! Sometimes they haven't affected the Enemy, but never have they completely not worked!" Sailormoon sniffled, but otherwise seemed to be done crying.

Tuxedo Kamen stood and offered a hand, which she reluctantly took, and pulled her to her feet. She grimaced when strain was put on her wound and he watched her, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"We need to get that taken care of," he said quietly. She nodded in agreement and signaled for him to turn. He obeyed and she spun around. Sailormoon closed her eyes and concentrated on her clothes, feeling her body tingle with warmth as the transformation took place. When it was over, Usagi turned to face Mamoru.

"Come on," he said holding out a hand. "Let's get out of here." Usagi allowed him to place an arm around her shoulders and gently guide her out of the alley. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, feeling warm and safe, and as far from handsome Bauxite and his words as possible. With Mamoru beside her, she didn't have to think, and simply allowed herself to be guided. But soon it became clear that the direction he was taking her wasn't home.

"Um, Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? My house isn't this way." She had a feeling he wasn't taking her on an evening stroll.

"I'm taking you to my place," he said easily and at her shocked look, added, "I can't just drop you off at your house and bid you goodnight. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm convinced you won't bleed to death."

"But I'm fine," she argued, voice strained with pain. He gave her an incredulous look and shook his head. "It's nothing my mother can't take care of," she continued, suddenly nervous. "My mother! Oh no... she's probably frantic by now. You have to take me home!"

"And how are you going to explain to her why you're bleeding?" he demanded. Usagi opened her mouth, but after a moment shut it again and shook her head miserably. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," he assured her.

Usagi sighed and rested her head against his chest. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I see you're feeling better," he mused, and she could hear him smiling. "Well, here we are." Mamoru helped her up the steps to the main floor of his apartment building and hit the elevator button. They continued up to the eighth floor in silence, listening to the elevator's hum and the instrumental version of "Memory." When they reached the correct floor, he led her to his apartment and rummaged around in his pocket for the keys.

The key slipped in the lock and a small click signaled acceptance as the door swung open. Mamoru stepped inside and felt around for the light switch, sending the apartment alight.

"Hey, Mamo," a lazy male voice called out, causing them both to jump. Usagi's eyes swept the room before landing on a boy a few years older than her sprawled on the couch. The boy's mouth was curved into a smile, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nick," Mamoru said, bewildered. "What are you doing here?" The boy ignored the question. Instead, he sat up and ran a hand through his smooth, dark hair, staring with interest as Usagi crept inside.

"Mamoru, you sly fox. Who's your friend?" he asked with a slight American accent, but otherwise perfect Japanese. Nick stood and swept across the room, grinning.

"Tsukino Usagi," she introduced and offered him her hand. He took it, but instead of shaking, he bent and gently brushed his lips against the back. Usagi looked at Mamoru with an amused smile, but he didn't look happy.

"Ah, Tsukino-san, of course. Mamoru has talked my ear off about you, but he's neglected to mention how beautiful you are," Nick said with a wink and rose. Usagi flushed with pleasure, both at Nick's compliment and at the fact that Mamoru told his friends about her.

"Oh, I like him," she said, beaming at Mamoru, and was surprised to find him frowning at Nick. "And you are?" she asked, elbowing Mamoru roughly in the stomach with a hidden message - _be nice_.

"Nicholas Kestral," he said with a little bow. "But please call me, Nick. I'm from California. No reason I couldn't to go UCLA like everyone else in my class, but I had to get away. Trust me, if you grew up in San Mantego, you'd understand, Tsukino-san."

"You can call me, Usagi," she said with a bright smile and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Nick was just leaving," he told her, nearly shoving poor Nick out the door.

"Oh, let him stay," Usagi pleaded. "You know my friends. I want to know yours."

"But we have certain things to take care of," Mamoru said through clenched teeth, giving her a meaningful glance. Usagi felt a sharp pain in her side. She had almost forgotten. Nick had that effect; he brightened the room and made her forget the pain until Mamoru thought it necessary to remind her.

And the fact that he was pretty cute helped, too.

Nick grinned, misinterpreting exactly what 'things'' Mamoru was referring to. "Oh, so that's how it is, Mam my man," he said and winked. "I wouldn't want to interrupt. Sleep here often, Usagi?" Usagi and Mamoru both flushed.

"No," Mamoru growled. "She doesn't. And that was very rude of you to ask."

"Was it? Oh, well, cultural differences and all. I still have a lot to learn." He looked serious, but his eyes were smiling.

Usagi frowned as she thought of an explanation. "We were just taking a walk and I… uh, I walked into a tree and was scraped by a branch. Mamo-chan's going to help me clean it up." Nick's eyes widened as she stepped forward and showed him her wound.

"That looks pretty nasty," he observed, frowning at her blood-soaked shirt. "What kind of tree did that?"

"Uh," Usagi faltered and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "I… I didn't see. It was dark, and I'm such a klutz, anyway."

"Yeah," Nick said in a subdued tone. "That's what he says." Usagi turned hard eyes on Mamoru who looked away.

"Nick," Mamoru tried again, "how did you get in?"

Nick grinned. "I asked the landlord for a key," he explained with a shrug. "I told him I was a visiting cousin and that I had locked myself out."

"He's not supposed to do that," Mamoru said, clenching his fists. "Why did he assume you were my cousin? We don't look a thing alike, and you're a gaijin."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "but he fell prey to my irresistible charm. Stupid man. It's amazing this place isn't burglarized more often." He laughed and Usagi watched him in amazement. He reminded her of a painting of Puck she'd once seen in a museum, eyes alight with mischief on a boyishly cute face. She watched him for a moment, intently studying his laughing features. Forget cute: he was gorgeous, as far as foreigners went. There was something about that laugh and the sound of his voice, his brown eyes…

"Nick, I have to ask," Usagi said slowly, surprised at herself, "have we met before?" Mamoru looked at her sharply, but she was busy staring at Nick and didn't notice.

Nick cocked his head to the side in thought. "I don't think so," he said with a flirty twinkle in his eyes. "I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you."

"Excuse us, but I have to tend her wound," Mamoru said gruffly, pulling Usagi out of the room before she was completely swept away by Nicholas Kestrel.

"Take your time," he said, reaching for the remote. "I'm going to check out the tube."

"No, you're not," Mamoru told him indignantly, snatching the remote. "You're going home."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said warningly from the bathroom. Nick's eyes lost their sparkle and his mouth fell.

"Why do you think I'm here, Mamoru? I _have _no home. Dalila kicked me out."

Mamoru groaned. "Again?"

"Yeah, but this time I think she means it. She says she has too much to deal with and I'm a burden. It's only an excuse," he said with a shrug. "I guess I don't mind. I just didn't know where to go, and since you're such a nice, caring, all-around awesome guy…" he broke off and looked up hopefully.

"Come on, Mamo-chan," Usagi prompted, sticking her head out of the bathroom to give him a _LOOK_.

Mamoru sighed. "All right, you can stay. But only tonight. We'll figure something out in the morning."

"Thanks, buddy," Nick said, slapping him on the back, nearly knocking him to the ground. "You won't regret this."

"I already have." Mamoru headed over to Usagi, muttering shocking words under his breath. Nick squinted after them, hesitating.

"Hey, Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"You are kind of familiar," he admitted. "But not because we've met. You remind me of someone."

"Who?" she asked curiously. Nick's eyes glazed for a second, but he shook his head and seemed to regain his calm.

"Oh, no one. Just a girl I know. It's not important." With that, his face again became cheery and he turned on the TV. Mamoru slammed the bathroom door to tune out the noise of an anime police drama that Nick had found and turned up to full volume.

"Annoying little twit," he said, shaking his head. "Here... sit on the counter." Usagi obeyed and eyed him curiously.

"Don't you like him? I thought he was your friend, but you're not being very nice."

"Pull your shirt up," Mamoru ordered as he ran a washcloth under warm water. "He is my friend… no, not that high. There, that's good… he just has too much energy for me to handle sometimes, especially when I'm already stressed." Usagi was embarrassed as he gently dabbed away the dried blood from her stomach. It wasn't like he was seeing anything important, but still…

"Do you know who he was talking about? The girl I remind him of?" she asked, to distract herself from the fact that he was touching her in a very ticklish area.

To her surprise, Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Jenny someone. I can't remember her family name."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but it's a pretty good guess. He won't shut up about her."

"Who is she?"

"Some girl he's wronged in the past, and apparently she's grown up so beautiful that he can't forgive himself for it," he answered and rinsed out the washcloth, which was already soaked with blood, before reapplying it.

"She's grown up beautiful?" Usagi said, annoyed. "Is that all that matters to him?"

"No. There's more to it. He doesn't say, but I think he really cared about her. Don't worry. Nick's not the kind of guy who lets things bother him for long." Silence fell upon the two.

"Does he really seem familiar?" Mamoru asked in an odd voice, and then, "Does this sting?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but I swear I've met him before."

"I did, too," he said, and when she looked at him in surprise, he smiled. "When I first met him at the university, I almost fell over when he introduced himself. But despite the deja vu, I couldn't place his face, so I passed it off as nothing. Until you said you recognized him, too."

"Could we have known him in the Silver Millennium?" Usagi suggested. "Maybe the two of us and the senshi weren't the only ones reincarnated."

"It's possible. I guess we'll find out if it's important." Mamoru let out a soft whistle. "This is pretty bad. I really don't know what else to do. How do you feel?"

"It hurts, if that's what you're asking."

Mamoru opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out a ball of gauze, which he applied and gently taped to her skin as a temporary bandage. The wound had reopened as he was cleaning it, and he needed something to slow the bleeding. "Stay here. I have to make a few phone calls," he said finally. Usagi looked at him, alarmed.

"You're not going to send for a doctor, are you?" she demanded. "What if he finds something that proves this wasn't from a tree?"

"Not exactly. Relax. I said I was going to take care of everything, didn't I?" Usagi nodded reluctantly as he left and then smiled when she heard him yell at Nick to turn down the TV.

She glanced around the tiny bathroom with interest. She'd been to Mamoru's apartment before, but not in the bathroom. The walls were covered with periwinkle wallpaper that had tiny white swirls. She decided she liked it and wanted some if she ever redecorated her room.

Her eyes traveled to the counter she was sitting on. It was white and speckled with blue spots, the color matching the wallpaper exactly. Her eyes fell on his electric razor on a white towel and she smiled. What would it be like to watch him shave every morning when they were married? It was strange thinking about it, knowing for a fact that they would marry. Knowing the future left out the element of surprise, but at least she knew they'd be very happy and have a beautiful daughter.

She turned then and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Nick thought she was pretty? He must be blind. Her skin was glistening white from the pain, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Usagi stuck a tongue out at her reflection and turned just as Mamoru opened the door.

"Come sit in the living room," he suggested. "No sense sitting in there while we wait."

"Wait for what?" she asked, easing herself off the counter and biting her lip because of the white streaks of pain that shot through her side.

"You'll see," Mamoru said mysteriously, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her out of the bathroom. "I also took care of your mother. You may stay here tonight."

"How did you manage that?" Usagi asked with shock. "She'd never let me!"

"Oh, I created a cover story with the help of a very willing volunteer," he said with a smile. "Now we wait."

0 0 0

Rei glared at the receiver as she slammed it down. "Why do I agree to these things?" she muttered furiously. Of course she knew why - she'd always had a soft spot for Mamoru, ever since her crush on him. A 'please' from him, and she would immediately agree to things she wouldn't do for anyone else.

Rei groaned and closed her eyes, massaging her temples. What a night. The dinner party had been a disaster. Everything had broken up soon after Mamoru stormed out after Usagi. Haruka had been nagging him for some reason, and after several minutes of her goading, he decided he'd had enough and left with scarcely a 'goodbye' to anyone. When he was gone, in the uncomfortable silence that followed, the others had suddenly remembered a pressing engagement they had to attend… but thanks for inviting them, it was fun.

Yeah right. Rei hadn't believed them for a second. Still, she plastered a smile on her face and showed everyone to the door. Later, she chased Yuuichiro around with a broom to ease her frustrations. She had finally calmed down when her grandfather called her to the phone. Surprisingly, Mamoru was on the other end with the story of the night's attack. She bit her lip as he talked, hoping Usagi wasn't hurt too badly - probably not if Mamoru wasn't taking her to the hospital, but still…

An new Enemy, huh? Rei felt a strong urge to meditate. Evil things… didn't they have anything better to do than try to take over the world?

But she couldn't meditate now. No. She had to call Usagi's mother. _Don't know why I agreed to this_, she thought glumly, _because if they get caught, it's my butt that's going to be fried_! Grumbling, she padded over to the phone and punched in the Tsukino's home number.

She frowned as it started to ring and after a few seconds, a musical voice answered. Rei cleared her throat. "Is this Tsukino-san? Hi. This is Hino Rei."

"Rei, of course!" Usagi's mom said cheerfully. "You want to speak to Usagi? She hasn't returned yet, and frankly, I'm a little concerned…"

"Don't worry, Tsukino-san. She's still here. Everyone is spending the night, and I was calling to let you know," Rei said, hoping her voice was light and even.

"Oh that sounds like fun! Could I talk to her?"

"Talk to her?" Rei's heart pounded madly. "Uh... I think she's asleep already."

"That sounds like her," Mrs. Tsukino said with a heavy sigh, knowing her daughter well. "Could you wake her, please?"

"Wake her? Sure," Rei said dully. "Hold on." She moved the receiver from her mouth and yelled, "Hey, Mako-chan! Could you get Usagi up?" She paused and then said, "Oh, she is? Okay. No, don't bother. That's fine."

"Rei, who are you talking to?" Yuuichiro asked, entering the room with a strange look on his face. "Makoto and Usagi left hours ago!" Rei motioned for him to be quiet and turned her back.

"She's taking a bath," Rei said. "I'm sorry."

"She?" Yuuichiro said loudly. "The only person taking a bath is your grandfather!" Rei threw a book at him, and after a howl of pain, he shut up.

"Rei, is everything alright?" Usagi's mother asked anxiously.

"Oh, yes. They're having a pillow fight," she said with a nervous laugh, glaring at Yuuichiro, who blushed meekly.

"Oh. Well, have my daughter call in the morning, okay? I wouldn't want to disturb her bath. Does she want me to bring over some clothes?"

"No!" Rei yelled, and then laughed nervously at the stunned silence on the other end. "I mean, no. She can borrow mine. She likes the temple robes."

"Well then, if everything is alright…"

"It is."

"Tell her 'goodnight' for me."

"I'll even give her a kiss. Thank you," Rei said and hung up. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart. One thing was sure… Usagi and Mamoru owed her big time!

0 0 0

The doorbell rang just as Nick let out another loud and rather endearing laugh. Usagi grinned as Mamoru leapt up to answer the door. In the past fifteen minutes, she'd decided that she really liked Nicholas Kestrel. It wasn't just his friendly open manner or even his charming smile: it was the way she immediately felt at ease with him. As if she did know him, and had for years.

She and Nick had been talking and laughing about this and that since she'd sat down, but Mamoru had been quiet… even for him. Usagi supposed it was because he was too worried to join the laughter. Not that there was any need; it was just a scratch, and it didn't hurt her so much any more. Nick was like a walking endorphin.

Suddenly, Nick stopped in the middle of an amusing story about some idiot he knew back home and looked towards the doorway with interest.

"And you are?" he asked with one of his flirtatious smiles. Usagi turned and a grin spread over her features.

"Ami-chan!" she cried and started to get up, but Mamoru motioned for her to sit down. She did so, grudgingly, but continued to beam at her friend.

"Man, Mamo, if I'd known this place was crawling with gorgeous femmes, I'd have come over more often," Nick said and grinned at Ami. She gave him a watery smile and a wary glance, not sure how to take him.

"Ami-san, this is Nicholas," Mamoru introduced as he ushered the blue-haired girl into the room.

"But you can call me, Nick," he said with a wink that made Usagi roll her eyes.

"Ami-san is here to talk to Usagi," Mamoru told Nick with a glare that told him to sit and be quiet before he got up to charm Ami, too. "You girls can use the bathroom," he added and sat next to Nick, one hand on his friend's arm as a restraint. Usagi led Ami away and shut the bathroom door, muffling the sound of Nick's laughter, before turning to her friend.

After an initial greeting, Ami was all business. She began questioning Usagi about the night's events and rummaged in her knapsack for her small computer. Usagi sighed and explained everything she could remember as Ami did a scan with the little machine and a quick visual examination of the wound.

"Mmm," she said finally, blue eyes troubled.

"What?" Usagi squirmed on the counter. "Good 'oh' or bad?"

"The dagger the youma threw - Usagi-chan, will you stop moving! - it must have had a type of poison on the tip. I'm getting a reading, but I don't quite know what it is. Usagi… your power isn't something magical, it comes from deep inside you. The poison entered your system and attached itself to your enzymes, which as a result is inhibiting vital reactions from taking place, so your metabolism…"

"Explain in baka terms, please," Usagi said with a pained look. Ami gave a small smile, tight and grim.

"It zapped your power, and until we find a way to cure it, you won't be able to transform at all. It may have… other effects, but I'd have to do more tests to determine what those are. For now, whatever else it may be, the poison is not lethal. You're safe, and that is all that matters."

Usagi's smile had frozen and now she swallowed. "Well… how do we cure it?" she asked, trying to stifle the panic creeping into her voice. Ami's eyes went bleak and she looked away.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't. I suppose if there was an antidote… or if you had another power-up, but…" Ami trailed off and looked at her friend uneasily.

"But Eternal Sailormoon is the highest version of Sailormoon," Usagi finished, understanding what Ami couldn't say. Ami chewed her lip for a moment.

"Usagi-chan, I assure you… I will do everything I can to help fix this."

"But what am I supposed to do until then if I can't transform?" Usagi exclaimed. "Sit on the sidelines and watch you guys risk your lives? I can't stand by without doing anything!"

"You have to. I'm so sorry, but you'd be in the way. The other senshi and I can handle this. Until we get you back to normal, you need to rest. Besides, you got your wish, right?" She smiled, trying to cheer her up. "No more fighting."

"But this isn't what I wanted," Usagi whispered. Ami silently gathered her things before throwing her arms around the solemn girl on the counter.

"You'll be okay," she said, pulling away. Just before she left the bathroom, she looked back and said, "And Usagi-chan… they could have easily dosed the poison to kill you. All they needed was to slip something deadly into the mixture and you wouldn't be here talking to me. They don't seem to want you dead… just out of the way."

She left with Usagi staring after her with shocked eyes.

0 0 0

The next night, Usagi found herself wandering through the park again. The beauty of the flowers and the lake sparkling with moonlight didn't phase her. That night, the park was a place for her to gather her thoughts. Unfortunately, she had a lot of thoughts that needed gathering.

She found a bench facing the lake and sat, gazing at the silver reflections on the water, and thought about the day. She had woken up confused in Mamoru's bedroom. He and Nick had spent the night in the living room. Nick had insisted on the couch ("I'm a guest, Mam, my man. Be hospitable."), and Mamoru was too tired to argue, so he curled up on a chair and was asleep almost instantly.

The one thing they agreed on was that Usagi should get the bed. Even though she tried to protest, she knew it was a losing battle, so she gave up and went to sleep, borrowing under Mamoru's sheets with a smile on her lips.

The next morning, she had sleepily stumbled into the kitchen to discover the boys busy making breakfast. Nick was trying to figure out how to make orange juice from concentrate and Mamoru was at the stove, making pancakes. They had enjoyed a rather pleasant morning together, until Usagi realized she had to head home. Nick made her promise to come see him again, but Mamoru didn't say anything - just gave her a special gaze that was more important than words, anyway.

As soon as she arrived home, her happiness faded when her mom demanded why she hadn't called and also why she was wearing a man's shirt. Usagi didn't want to explain how Mamoru had her shirt and was going to get the blood out before he returned it, so she muttered, "It's, uh... Yuuichiro-san's," and raced to her room.

And now she was sitting in the park, feeling melancholy. How could she do nothing while her friends fought the new Enemy? _Why_ did Bauxite want her out of the way? Usagi felt that killing her would have been kinder. The knot in her stomach tightened as she realized how Bauxite and Carmenia had been playing with her. They had never meant to seriously hurt her… they were just having fun. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered how Carmenia had dangled her until Tuxedo Kamen came - toying, a cat with a mouse.

She could still hear Bauxite saying, "I have special plans for you, my dear…" and Tuxedo Kamen's cry of outrage. What were those plans? Thinking about it made her stomach twist in agitation.

She was so lost in gloomy thoughts that she didn't hear the approach until a twig snapped behind her. Usagi sucked in her breath, but before she could turn, she heard a voice that made every muscle in her body freeze. A voice soft as rain and smooth as mink, but unmistakably masculine.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, wouldn't you agree?" Usagi's heart calmed. Whoever it was, he didn't have the voice of an Enemy. She'd had enough experience with Evil to recognize it straight off.

"May I?" he continued, and she guessed he wanted to sit down. She nodded.

A shadow glided around the bench and sat next to her. "I've always been fascinated with the moon," he continued as Usagi sat stiffly and stared ahead. "Something about it… it's easy to believe there's a another world on it's surface, and a race of beautiful people who live there."

"They did, once," Usagi said without thinking and blushed when she realized what she'd said. If he thought her strange, he didn't comment. Finally, she worked up the courage to look at him. She half expected him to be watching her, but he was staring at the moon's reflection on the crystal waters, eyes fixed almost as if he couldn't look away.

Good. That gave her more of a chance to study him. Her eyes swept over his features and she felt a strange feeling of recognition. His hair was shining almost silver in the moonlight, but she knew that in the daytime it was as golden as a sunbeam. And there was always a smile on his face - sunlight followed him wherever he went, and his laugh was so warm…

_Oh God, what am I thinking_?

She sucked in her breath, startled at her thoughts. This was crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy… He was a stranger, and nothing more.

As if on cue, the boy turned and faced her, and that's when she recognized him as the boy in her dream, and also the one who had been staring at her the previous weekend. Instead of two beings, he was one. For some reason, she was comforted.

"It's you…" she said softly, no more than a whisper, and he watched her, familiar green eyes sad and distant, but with a definite trace of hope. Hope of what, she didn't know. But she knew she was about to find out.

* * *

Hi, all. Thanks for reading and your reviews. I'd forgotten how long this chapter was... hope you made it to the end...

I forgot to mention the timeline: this story takes place a few months after Sailor Stars, in the spring. I guess that's it for now - thanks again!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Poor World, what wilt thou do  
To entertain this starry stranger?  
Richard Crashaw

Not a sound whispered through the park as Usagi examined the figure before her. "It's you," she said again, amazed that she had a voice. Silver light danced on his features and caused an unexpected image to flash through her mind. She saw herself looking at his handsome face underneath a shimmering orb in the sky. Only, the light wasn't silver, it was a dazzling combination of blue and green…

Usagi snapped back to reality, feeling blood pounding in her temples. What was _that_? She didn't understand what was happening. She needed to leave and give herself a chance to sort through all her crazy thoughts, but she couldn't seem to look away from those scintillating green eyes…

Her heart skipped a beat when his voice unexpectedly slid through the silence. "You know me, Usagi?"

"I must," she whispered, "for you know my name."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "But do you know mine?" Usagi floundered for a moment. _Did_ she? She closed her eyes and was presented with another image of him flashing a brilliant smile. Yes…the name started with a K. Kenrick, but that wasn't completely right. She had always called him…

"Averill," she said confidently, opening her eyes. "Your name is Averill."

He was clearly impressed. "Yes," he agreed. Usagi grinned at him, but her smile froze and her heart leapt into her throat.

_Oh God… what is happening? How can I know his name when I've never spoken to him_?

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, sensing her discomfort. "I'll leave now." He stood and started away, and immediately Usagi felt a sinking in her stomach, a peculiar feeling of loss. Without thinking, she leapt up and hurried after him.

"No, wait!" she cried and grabbed his hand. The feeling of his skin on hers sent an unexpected tingle up her arm. She dropped it like it had scaled her, and took a defensive step back, bristling like a frightened kitten. But when he turned towards her, she whispered, "Please don't go."

Averill faced her fully. Some inner instinct was telling her to run, but she refused to listen and straightened her spine as he came towards her. When he ended up only inches away, so close that she could feel his breath, she simply looked him in the eyes, unmoving.

_He's going to kiss me_, she thought suddenly as he gazed at her. Her breathing quickened. _Step away_, her mind urged, but she realized with a start that she _wanted_ him to kiss her.

_Mamo-chan_, the voice tried again, but at that moment, Usagi didn't care. All she could think about was the beautiful blonde looming over her with green fire in his eyes.

But Averill didn't kiss her. Instead, he spoke. "It's late. You should be home. There are dangerous people about."

_Is that a threat_? she wondered, heart picking up speed.

"I'm not afraid," she said, and something like respect formed in his eyes.

"Anyway," he relented, taking a step back, "it doesn't matter whether you're afraid or not. Things can happen that you have no control over."

"What kind of things?" she demanded, and when he didn't answer, "Who _are_ you? I know your name is Averill, but who are you _really_, and why do I know your name, and why have I seen your face in my dreams, and why…" she broke off when she realized she was babbling and smiled faintly. "Who are you?" she repeated and left it at that.

Averill cast a nervous glance around. "Later, we'll talk," he assured her, "and I will answer all your questions. But now, both of us are tired." Usagi wasn't tired, and had the feeling he wasn't either, but she nodded in agreement. She needed time to step back from her revelations and work them out before speaking with him again, and was grateful that he shared her state of mind.

"When can I see you again?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Averill paused before answering.

"How about here. Tomorrow at twilight?"

"Afraid of the sun?" Usagi asked lightly, intending for it to be a joke, but he wasn't smiling.

"No, but there will be less people around." That alarmed her. She didn't know who he was… a psychotic killer for all she knew… and he wanted to meet her at night when nobody was around? Her mind told her there should be people, just in case, and yet she murmured an agreement before hurrying away.

Feeling a stab of guilt for leaving so abruptly, Usagi spun around and prepared to bid him goodnight, but was presented with only the night. Alarmed, she frantically turned her head to locate him, but he was gone. Almost as if he had never been there at all.

0 0 0

Bauxite materialized in the hideout with a smirk. Boss was sure to be pleased with his job the previous night, and he couldn't wait for the praise. He felt it was time someone recognized his contributions to the group, and was glad for the chance to show the others what a _real _general could do for the Darkness. When he'd returned the previous night, he had been confronted by Axinite, who took the girl's ball of life energy and informed him that Boss wouldn't see anyone that night. Bauxite hadn't minded: he was ready for a well-deserved rest after the high of conflict.

Now, he was marching down the hall towards the meeting Boss had called, his footsteps echoing in the silence. Halfway there, a violet haze shimmered before his eyes and Calcite appeared. Bauxite supposed she was there to congratulate him, but a sarcastic smile was upon her lips, bright with crimson lipstick.

"You're going to get it," she said musically.

"A promotion?" Bauxite smiled. "I know."

Calcite's grin widened and her golden eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness. "Come on. We'll be late," she said abruptly, whirling around without a word of praise. Bauxite grinned at the sight of her turned back and red hair swaying from side to side.

"I see. So that's how it is. You're jealous."

"Jealous!" Calcite cried, swirling around to give him an incredulous look. "Don't be fatuous. Why would _I_ be jealous of a failure?"

"Failure?" Bauxite demanded, his pride nicked. "Perhaps you missed my flawless performance last night."

"Oh, I saw it," Calcite said and let out a lilting giggle before she turned. "Come," she said again when she had calmed. "He is waiting." Bauxite smiled and followed her without another word. He was glad he would have an audience when Boss complimented him. Maybe his performance would inspire the others to shape up and stop acting like the worthless lumps of flesh they were.

Bauxite and Calcite paused before an iron doorway and waited for Boss's thunderous roar, "Come in." When the door creaked open, Bauxite strode confidently towards Boss while Calcite took her spot in line beside the other generals. Bauxite lowered to one knee before his superior and bowed his head.

"You may rise," Boss said coolly. Bauxite rose with a grin and was stunned when Boss's hand shot out and slapped him across the face. Boss's fingers, heavily jeweled with rings, left a deep cut across Bauxite's left cheek, and he raised a hand to the blood in disbelief.

"Pardon me, master, but what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Boss turned and stalked away, cape swirling around him. When he faced the shaken brown-eyed general again, his eyes were fierce. "Would you dare explain what happened last night?"

Bauxite's throat was dry and he swallowed several times in an attempt to moisten it. "I did everything you asked of me, sir."

"Yes," Boss granted, "but could you explain what happened with the princess?" Bauxite's breath caught: was that what he was upset about?

"I'm sorry, Boss. I know you didn't directly order me to poison the girl. I acted irrationally. I know the plan was to do it later under controlled circumstances, and I apologize for the inconvenience. What I did was stupid." He bowed his head in shame.

"No," Boss corrected. "What you did was brilliant." Bauxite snapped his head up in surprise and looked at Boss uncertainly as he continued. "You took care of the problem without us having to plan a way to do it. I congratulate you."

"Then… you're not upset?"

"Of course I am. I'm mad as hell."

"What did I do?" Bauxite asked meekly, wishing he had a hole to crawl into.

"Think, Bauxite, dear, think _really_ hard," Calcite's sweet voice taunted and Bauxite glared at her. She gave him a bright smile and he noticed that the others were doing the same. Except Kyanite, but that was no surprise, for the boy rarely showed emotion of any kind.

"I… I don't know," he said, turning to Boss with a plead for mercy in his eyes.

"You almost killed her!" Boss spilled in an angry roar. "You knew the girl is vital to our plan, yet you deliberately ordered Carmenia to destroy her! If that Tuxedo Kamen hadn't thrown that protective shield around her, she _would_ have died! You _know_ that!"

"I… I was just trying to… frighten her," Bauxite explained, stumbling for words.

"Oh, I see," Boss sneered. "You wanted to frighten her. Frighten her to death!" Bauxite lowered his eyes. This wasn't good.

"And before that, you nearly sliced her in half to inject the poison! We have no idea whether or not she's okay. You know she needs to be in prime condition."

"I apologize, master, for my mistake. I know that I must die for it," Bauxite said quietly. There was a short gasp from Calcite, who wanted him beaten to a bloody pulp, not dead, but Boss was already shaking his head. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"There's no need to be dramatic. You could still be useful. But you have made me rethink my decision of making you leader. Azurite?" A tall man, very handsome and knowing it, with long black hair and impossibly blue eyes, stepped forward.

"Yes, Boss?"

"You will lead the operation," Boss said, keeping his dark eyes on Bauxite, delicious pleasure in his eyes. Bauxite's shoulders slumped. This was the worst punishment Boss could have given him, because he struck where it hurt the most - his pride.

Azurite's perfect mouth curved into a grin. "I shall be happy to serve you," he said gallantly. "I won't fail." Boss nodded grimly before turning to glare at the shamed general, who by this time was feeling like the lowest being in the universe.

"We refuse to follow that vain peacock!" a voice unexpectedly broke through the silence, and another man stepped forward, this one with shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and cool grey eyes. "Alexandrite and I won't do it," Axinite continued, gesturing to his twin brother, who was nodding vigorously.

"Give _me_ a chance! I would serve you better than anyone!" Calcite pleaded. "I'll prove myself worthy!" Boss sighed at the disruption and turned towards the one person who hadn't spoken.

"Kyanite?" he demanded, ready for another plea, but the violet-eyed general shrugged and tossed his head to shake white-blonde hair from his vision.

"I don't care," he said. "You're the Boss." Boss narrowed his eyes, but Kyanite stared back without flinching.

"You are treading in dangerous waters. You know the reason I don't lose my temper and have you eliminated, don't you, my boy?"

"No, actually, I don't. Enlighten me," Kyanite suggested, his eyes a violet block of ice.

"Just that a certain… part of me won't allow me to do what I should have done ages ago." Boss turned his head to the other generals and nodded.

"There will be no leader for now. I want all of you to interact with the humans and see what you can learn about the senshi. Any information you gather will be useful towards our cause. If you get the chance, take some energy, but be discreet. Don't drain them like Bauxite did." Bauxite didn't think he'd ever been more humiliated.

"And," Boss continued, "if any of you proves worthy, I'll consider making you leader."

"How will we discover the identities of the senshi, Eternal Sailormoon in particular?" Alexandrite asked, his grey eyes inquisitive.

"Don't worry about them. They will fall into our hands at the right moment," Boss said and smiled.

0 00

An hour later, Bauxite was still lying on the cold stone floor, shaking his head in misery. The room had cleared since the meeting, for everyone had been eager to start mingling with the humans and prove their worth, but Bauxite had no desire to go back. Calcite had been right. He was a failure.

"You're pathetic," a voice cut through his miserable solitude. Bauxite stiffened and opened his eyes. Calcite stood over him, arms folded and frowning. Bauxite sat up and glanced at her warily, not sure if she was there to scold him or be his friend.

Scold him, apparently. "Get up," she commanded, tapping her foot impatiently. "Boss ordered us to find out what we can, not lie here like miserable SOBs who have nothing better to do with their lives. Boss said that the best will be chosen leader; he didn't exclude you."

"But I have nothing to offer. I had my chance and blew it. Boss will never let me be leader now."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Calcite asked, her eyes flashing annoyance. "Being leader? What about our ultimate goal? The others? What about… what about _me_?" Bauxite glanced at her before returning his gaze to the floor.

"You know how I feel about you, Calcite. Why are you asking for reassurance?"

She shrugged. "Well, I can't bring myself to feel anything for you while you're like this. I like strong men, like Jevan. Jadeite was the most powerful man I knew…" She sighed and her eyes softened in memory. Bauxite waited until gaze hardened and she glared at him. "I can't tolerate weak souls."

Bauxite swallowed. "Please, Calcite," he pleaded. "I love you. Let me prove to you…"

"Prove what?" she demanded and laughed. "I've heard enough. Get up and make yourself useful before Boss destroys you for laziness." And with that she left, her laughter echoing behind her. Bauxite clenched his fists and pounded them against the stone floor. So Calcite liked strong men? Well, he could be strong. He would prove himself worthy of her.

With quiet determination and a steady half-smile, Bauxite stood.

0 0 0

"Usagi-chan, what do you think of this one?" Naru asked, holding a silvery-blue dress up to herself and twirling.

"Fine," Usagi said and Naru frowned. That was the same answer her friend had given to the last six she had shown off.

"And this one?" Naru asked suspiciously, holding up the strapless yellow dress she held in her other arm.

"Fine," Usagi repeated, and Naru saw that she wasn't looking at the dress. Her eyes were unfocused and staring somewhere past Naru's right shoulder. Naru turned but saw nothing particularly interesting that might be entrancing her friend.

"What about this?" she asked and randomly grabbed a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps off the rack.

"Fine."

"Should I wear it with a matching bow or french-braid my hair?"

"Fine." Naru grimaced and waved her hand in front of Usagi's unfocused eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Fine."

"Incorrect. How about I shoot you in the head?" Naru asked calmly.

"Fine."

"And tell Mamoru-san you're cheating on him?"

"Fine," Usagi said blandly, but then blinked and quickly turned, blushing madly, to gape at Naru. "Huh?" she asked in horror as her friend burst into laughter.

"I knew that would rouse you. Why the guilty look, Usagi-chan? Is there a new man in your life that I don't know about?" she asked cheerfully.

"You're supposed to be my friend," the blond girl accused grumpily.

"And you're supposed to be helping me shop for a dress," Naru shot back. "What is wrong with you? You usually love this kind of thing, but you've been in another dimension all afternoon."

"I have not! I'm fine!" Usagi cried, and the word 'fine' sent Naru into another fit of giggles.

"Come on, Usagi-chan. I haven't known you for years for nothing. Something's on your mind besides a new dress for me. What is it?"

"Nothing," Usagi replied and her eyes returned to that faraway look. Naru snapped her fingers to bring Usagi back to reality.

"Please, Usagi-chan. I know you've had a big secret for years. You can trust me. I just want to help." That made Usagi smile, and she wondered how Naru would react if she found out her friend wasn't so normal after all.

"What kind of a secret would _I_ have?" Usagi asked with a grin, hoping she was displaying how ridiculous the idea was. "I'm terrible with secrets. You remember how in middle school I told everyone that you…"

"Okay, okay…" Naru cut in. "I remember. And I still haven't forgiven you."

"Yes you have," Usagi chirped. "You love me." Naru smiled at that.

"Sure, enough to know that secrets or not, something is wrong."

"I didn't sleep well last night, and now I'm tired," Usagi said, as close to the truth as she dared. It was true she hadn't slept the previous night… not because she was ill, but because she couldn't stop thinking about Averill.

"Okay," Naru said, and after giving Usagi a searching look, she turned back to the dress rack. Usagi felt a wave of relief.

"What about this one?" Naru held up a short, dark purple, velvet dress.

"Fine," Usagi replied and laughed when Naru jokingly groaned. Finally, Naru turned back to the rack and started fingering a short red dress with an absent look of her own.

"How would this look on me?" she asked breathlessly, and without waiting for an answer, added, "Have I ever told you about my cousin, Christine?" Usagi looked at her, wondering why the sudden change in topic, and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Not that I remember. Why?"

Naru turned to face her, eyes serious. "She's coming to live with my family."

"Really? That's fantastic! But why don't you look happy?"

"I am. I haven't seen her since we were little. It's just… she's a very bad girl, apparently," Naru explained, raising her eyebrows. Usagi frowned.

"Bad how?"

"Oh, I don't know," Naru said and sighed. "Bad enough for her parents to send her here from France."

"France! You have family in France? You don't look French to me," Usagi burst, staring at her friend with new interest.

"Of course I'm not. But Christine is half. My aunt Mizami, my mother's sister, fell in love with a Frenchman when he came to Tokyo to found a Catholic school. They moved to France together and had Christine. End of story."

"But why would they send her here?" Usagi asked, feeling that some part of the story was missing.

"Discipline. Uncle Guillame wrote that she needs it badly. She is going to attend the school he founded, St. Peter's Academy. I guess she's pretty wild." Naru paused and looked thoughtful. "It's not that I'm unhappy. I'm just afraid she won't like me."

"Who wouldn't like you?"

"Well, I don't have any idea what she…" Naru suddenly broke off as Usagi grabbed her arm. "What?"

Her friend's face had turned white. "Wait for me," she whispered and ran towards the door.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru called and then sighed, shaking her head. "Why do you always do that, huh?" she demanded to the empty air around her.

0 0 0

Outside, Usagi raced through the streets, her heart pounding. Something was wrong: she could feel it in her blood, a ripple of fear traveling through her veins, and she didn't like the premonition. In the store, it had suddenly overtaken her as if someone had dunked her into a freezing stream, or flashed neon lights reading 'Evil.'

Something was out there and she was going to find it.

Not once did the thought occur to her that even if she did find what was wrong, she was powerless. It was pure instinct and habit that made her run through the streets, unaware of the whispering spectators. As she turned a final corner, she found what she was looking for.

In the middle of the street, Bauxite stood laughing. Usagi gaped at him, open-mouthed, and it took her a moment to register the stream of bodies lying at his feet and the countless others standing around, watching as if hypnotized. Usagi gasped as more kept appearing, walking in a smooth unnatural fashion, none of them fully conscious.

_The fool_! she thought. _Only an idiot would attack like this in the middle of the day. He must be mad_! She clenched her fists. _He needs a lesson_, she thought with a grimace. _The bastard's asking for it_.

Raising her hand high into the sky, she shouted, "_Moon Eternal Makeup_!"

Nothing.

Usagi trembled in shock. She knew she had lost her powers, but had never believed that she would be completely helpless against something like this. She would have stood there forever gaping at Bauxite's laughing figure if Naru hadn't come up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Usagi-chan, what are you _doing_? Let's get out of here!" Naru screamed, for Bauxite's laughter and the moans of the zombie-like civilians around him amounted to the roar of a hurricane. Usagi shook her head in disbelief, but allowed Naru to pull her away.

But suddenly the booming laughter ceased, and a new sound filled the streets.

"Hold it!" a girl's voice bellowed. "Sailormercury is here!"

"And Sailormars!" another cried. "You'd leave if you knew what was best for you."

"Sailorvenus! I demand you let these people go!"

"Sailorjupitor! You're asking for it and I'm going to give it to you!"

Naru stopped running and tugged on Usagi's sleeve, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "They're here! But where's Sailormoon? Coming, I suppose."

"Somehow I doubt it," Usagi muttered, clutching Naru's arm. For the first time she was going to be a first row spectator instead of the star. She didn't like the idea.

Bauxite wasn't phased by the crowd of colorful girls. In fact, he smiled in welcome. "Here at last," he announced like a lover who'd been kept waiting. "I am prepared to crush you, and I don't believe you have the power to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Venus demanded and stepped forward. "_Venus Love Me Chain_!" A chain of hearts shot from her, but Bauxite needed only to hold up his hand for the chain to dissolve. Venus stepped back with a gasp.

"You see?" Bauxite said triumphantly. "Without Sailormoon, you girls are nothing!" With that, he let out another cackle and a bolt of dark energy shot around, causing several more people to collapse.

"What does he mean?" Naru whispered urgently. "Usagi-chan, what does he _mean_ without Sailormoon?" Usagi looked at her helplessly.

"Amusing as this is, I don't have the time to deal with you. Carmenia?" he called and the ugly youma materialized next to him. Bauxite smiled. "You know what to do." Carmenia raised her hand with a giggle and daggers appeared in her palm. Usagi gasped, remembering what those daggers had done to her, but quickly realized her worrying was for nothing.

"_Shabon Spray Freezing_!" Mercury yelled and the daggers froze in mid-air before crashing to the ground and shattering. Carmenia shrieked and started again, but before the daggers left her palms, Mars blasted her with _Fire Sniper _and Carmenia's body erupted into flames as she melted away.

The senshi congratulated one another on the victory, but Bauxite wasn't impressed. He looked at Carmenia's puddle without emotion and shrugged. "No loss. If you think that was easy, you are correct. However, the real threat is me."

"You?" Jupiter snorted. "I'm not worried."

"Well, you should be," Bauxite replied pleasantly.

"I don't think so. _Jupiter Oak Revolution_!" As before, Bauxite had only to lift his hand and Jupiter's leaves stopped swirling toward him and fluttered harmlessly to the ground. This time, he added an extra surprise. He shot his dark energy towards her and she was flung back through a nearby store window with a sickening crash.

"Jupiter!" the senshi cried, and Usagi started struggling, but Naru's grip was surprisingly strong.

"See?" Bauxite said, beaming. "I warned you. I'm stronger than ever. Not only do I have my power, I have the strength of all these people around me." With that, he gestured to the motionless victims around him with a cruel laugh.

"You're evil," Mercury said, shaking with fury.

Bauxite smiled. "I know," he agreed and sent her flying backwards to where she crashed against a tree, unconscious. Mars and Venus looked at each other.

"Teamwork?" Venus suggested and Mars nodded. Together, the girls turned to Bauxite.

"_Mars Firestorm Flash_!" Mars called just as Venus yelled, "_Crescent Beam Shower_!" The two attacks intertwined and shot towards Bauxite. He put his hands up to stop them, but they kept coming and swirled around him in angry flashes of red and gold. The flames surrounded him until the shape of his body was revealed underneath. For a moment there was silence, and then a loud explosion as pieces of the attack were shot at Mars and Venus, tossing them backwards, screaming.

"No!" Usagi yelled, and beside her Naru was pale. Bauxite laughed at the fallen senshi, pleasure in his eyes.

"I am invincible," he told them. "The strongest man alive!" With that, his smile wavered, but it came back full force when he noticed Usagi and Naru.

"Missed two," he murmured to himself and stretched a hand. Naru screamed and clutched Usagi's shirt, but Usagi glared at Bauxite with hatred and refused to show any fear. Just when she was sure he was going to blast them, his hand quivered and lowered. He stared at the girls thoughtfully, Usagi in particular. She felt a sinking in her stomach as his eyes widened.

"You…" he started but trailed off when a voice behind him shouted, "_World Shaking_!" Caught off guard, Bauxite fell to the ground, revealing a triumphant Sailoruranus behind him. Her smile dimmed when she saw Usagi, obviously not understanding why she wasn't fighting. But there was no time for an explanation, for Bauxite rose and glared at Uranus.

"That was uncalled for," he grumbled, rubbing his dirt-stained cheek. He prepared to hit her with his dark energy, but before it reached her, Sailorsaturn showed up and protected her with _Silent Wall_. Bauxite glared at the new arrival and frowned even more when Sailorneptune and Sailorpluto stepped forward. The four surrounded him, but instead of feeling threatened, he smirked.

"Well, I see you're anxious for punishment as well." In response, Neptune and Uranus simultaneously blasted him with _Space Sword Blaster _and _Deep Submerge_. Bauxite's mouth drooped open and he wavered a bit before collapsing to the ground. As he hit, slow energy waves floated away from him and reached the civilians lying on the ground, including the Inner Senshi, who stirred and sat up.

"I say we get him," Jupitor muttered sleepily and stretched. The others nodded in agreement and stood, stalking angrily towards him. By this time, Bauxite was stirring, and he paled considerably when he saw the crowd of angry adolescents heading his way.

"Now, now…" he started uneasily, but they were not in forgiving moods and raised their hands, each hitting him with their most powerful attacks. Bauxite screamed… literally, with the decibels of a first grade schoolgirl… and slowly faded away with a bright flash of light.

Mars wiped beads of sweat from her forehead and glanced around at the strained faces of her friends. "Do you think we got him?" she panted.

Pluto frowned. "I hope so."

0 0 0

Bauxite materialized in the great hall and was able to take two steps before he collapsed. His body was burnt and he had not the strength to stand or even crawl for help. "No," he whispered with what little energy he had, not willing to believe that he had been on top one moment and so easily beaten the next.

He heard footsteps and lifted his head to look into Boss's dark face, half-concealed with a long cloak. "Master," he moaned. "I… they…"

"Shh," Boss said in a low voice, softer than Bauxite expected. He blinked rapidly.

"Master, they…"

"Yes?"

"What is going on?" another voice demanded, lighter and female. Bauxite's heart leapt when he recognized the sound. He groaned and forced himself to roll onto his back to see her. His last moments were imminent - he could feel life leaving his body, and he dared not waste time. He needed to see her.

Her golden eyes widened in shock. "Bauxite?" she demanded. "What happened?" Bauxite smiled at her, feeling peace and happiness creep into his body. He was so content watching her beautiful face, that he scarcely noticed the others entering the room, their own faces pale and drawn.

Calcite sank to her knees and took his hand.

"Get up," she ordered, meaning to sound commanding, but her voice shook. "Don't be like this. You have to be strong. Please, Brey."

"I can't," he told her calmly. "I'm dying." It sounded so strange to his ears, saying said it aloud. "Just promise me…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll be careful. Take your time to crush them completely. I made the mistake of underestimating them in my haste to impress you. Don't do the same." He looked at the others to include them in his statement. "Even without Sailormoon they are strong. More than I expected…"

"Brey…" Calcite whispered and tears sprung to her eyes. "Don't. Please. You'll be fine, you always have been. _Please_."

"No." Bauxite shook his head, "I just wish that you…" He trailed off and his eyes closed. Calcite cried out and her hand flew to his cheek, shaking him gently for signs of life.

"No," she whispered. "Don't, Brey. Please. I love you." But her words were seconds too late for the man to hear. The words he had patiently waited for all his life, and he was too far gone to know that she had felt the same all along. Calcite bowed her head and red locks of hair fell into her eyes as her body shook with silent sobs.

The room was quiet, and even Axinite and Alexandrite were clutching each other and sniffling. Finally, Calcite let out a loud wail and cursed.

"I swear Bauxite, I'll make them pay for what they did to you. I won't rest until I have each of their heads in a pretty little row. I promise I'll avenge you!" She started sobbing over his body, but Boss silenced her by knocking his cane against the stone floor near her head. Calcite jerked and sat up, but her eyes wouldn't stop streaming tears and the redness wouldn't lessen.

"What Bauxite did was stupid," Boss told her coldly and Calcite bowed her head silently. "He deserved his fate; you know he did. I hope I make it clear that no one shall attempt such a farce in the future, or I won't let the senshi take care of you - I'll take the liberty, and dare I say pleasure, of destroying you myself. Do you understand?"

His voice was quiet, but no one could mistake the cold fury beneath his even tone. Heads bobbed agreement.

"Good. I want you to be discreet from now on. Attack only civilians who are alone, and make certain they don't know what has happened when it's over. We don't want to take any chances until our plan is ready, do we?"

More hesitant nods.

"Excellent. Let Bauxite be a lesson to each of you to never underestimate the Enemy. And if you do…" he gestured to Bauxite's sad form and left it at that. Calcite let out another sob and Boss looked at her, not with pity, but contempt.

"And Sailormoon? What will we do about her?" Axinite asked quietly.

Boss smiled. "Leave her alone. She will fall into our hands at the right moment."

0 0 0

"Yes!" Naru said, raising her fists toward the skies in triumph. "They did it! I had no doubts." Usagi refrained from reminding her that only minutes before, she had looked very doubtful and frightened.

The senshi had been congratulating one another and didn't notice the two girls standing on the sidelines until Venus turned her head and stared. She motioned for the others to look and they turned in disbelief to see their leader there. Usagi felt a heavy pit form in her stomach.

Naru laughed.

"Usagi-chan, they're looking at us! Hi!" she cried and started waving madly. The Inner Senshi nodded to her once, before hurrying away together and leaving the Outers to help the crowds of confused people who were regaining consciousness.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Naru said and turned towards Usagi, but the girl was looking off in the direction of the setting sun. "Usagi-chan?" Naru repeated with a sigh, sensing that her friend's strange mood had returned. Usagi looked at her, the expression in her eyes unreadable.

""I have to go," she whispered and started to run.

"But Usagi-chan! Wait!"

"I'll see you later!" the blond cried before racing off. Naru sighed and shrugged. Whatever had gotten into her, she obviously wasn't going to reveal. And that was fine with Naru. She just wished Usagi wouldn't be so mysterious all the time

"Hey, Naru-chan!" a voice called and Naru turned to see Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto hurrying towards her.

"Hi," she said and forced a smile. "Did you catch the battle?"

"No," Ami said, shaking her head. "We just arrived. What happened?"

"Wasn't Usagi-chan with you?" Rei demanded, without giving her a chance to respond. Naru looked at them suspiciously. How would they know if they hadn't been nearby to see?

"She was," Naru replied, shaking her head in confusion, "but she just ran off." The new arrivals exchanged glances.

"Well, if you see her, tell her we need to speak with her," Rei said and Naru nodded.

"Sure," she agreed, feeling confused, but bid them farewell as they turned to leave. Something was amiss, but she couldn't put the pieces together. Naru shrugged. It didn't matter. She had more important problems, like dear, naughty little cousin, Christine, coming into her life.

0 0 0

Just as twilight fell, Usagi reached the park and plopped on the bench in exhaustion. She had run the entire way, but Averill hadn't arrived yet, so she stared at the lake and let her mind wander. She wondered why Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown up at the fight. What was with Mamoru lately? Why was he always disappearing when she needed him?

And who was that girl she kept seeing him with?

Usagi was sure he wasn't having an affair. Well, 96 sure, anyway. He still cared about her; he'd proved that when she'd gotten hurt and he'd nearly had a stroke. But if not that, what was going on?

She felt nauseous, not from Mamoru, but from thoughts of the afternoon's battle. Her friends had handled it perfectly. Maybe they didn't need her anymore. She knew inside that this wasn't true, but some uneasiness lingered, disrupting her normal course of thoughts.

Usagi suddenly felt that she was being watched and looked up to see Averill standing a few feet away. Again, her breath caught when she saw him. He was truly beautiful in the night.

"Good evening," he said softly. Usagi cleared her throat.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long," he replied as he took a seat, but Usagi felt that he was lying. An uncomfortable silence came between the two. Usagi had so many questions, but she couldn't form the words.

"What were you thinking about?" Averill asked.

"Huh? Oh." Usagi wasn't sure what to say, but finally decided on the truth. "My boyfriend," she answered, watching him carefully for a reaction.

"Boyfriend," Averill repeated. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking or even feeling. ""Of course you have a boyfriend," he said just as blandly. Usagi squirmed a little. This was such an awkward situation…

And unfortunately, it got even stranger. A flash of blue light came before them and a tall man with long dark hair and intensely bright blue eyes appeared, chuckling in a deep baritone.

"Ah, this is a night for lovers," he said in an amused voice. "Sorry to interrupt the party, but this won't take long." He grabbed Usagi's arm and she gasped as he pulled her towards him. He grinned at her and she noticed that he was wearing the same sort of outfit as Bauxite. Her heart beat faster when the man's expression abruptly changed.

"Princess Serenity?" he said in awe and Usagi looked at him, frozen in shock. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but Averill shot forward and punched him in the stomach. The man's mouth opened in surprise and he dropped Usagi, bending over to clutch the wounded area.

Averill pulled Usagi to him protectively, and even though he was essentially a stranger, she didn't mind the gesture. The man looked up with a snarl, but when he saw the two of them together, his look changed to one of submission. His eyes widened and he dropped humbly to his knees.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he whispered, and proceeded to fade out. Averill's grip around Usagi's shoulders tightened until the man disappeared completely, and then he moved away from her, folding his arms.

"Azurite," he said softly, shaking his head. Usagi studied his back, and sat next to him when he sank wearily onto the bench.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "That shouldn't have happened." Usagi said nothing. He had obviously known that man, and the man had known him. Averill wouldn't look at her and stared at the lake with a strange expression on his face. Usagi wondered what he was thinking, and took a deep breath.

"Who is he?" Somehow, this boy had connections with Bauxite, Azurite and whoever else was working against her. She didn't want to think that he was involved, but didn't know what else could explain Azurite knowing him.

"Azurite…" Averill repeated and shook his head. "Azurite is the former protector of Prince Kenrick, heir to the Earth throne about, oh, ten millennia back. He used to be an okay guy – a little vain, but nothing unusual - until he was corrupted by the Evil One, just like the prince's five other protectors."

"Evil One?" Usagi echoed, but Averill refused to comment further. She stared at him, at his face concealed by shadows. Forget the Evil One. There was only one person she wanted to know about.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, deciding to go with the direct approach.

Averill seemed to find the question funny. "Who am I?" he repeated with a short laugh. "Good question. I'm not so sure you'll want the answer. How about I tell you about yourself?"

"I didn't ask about myself. I asked about you," Usagi said crossly. "Besides, what could you possibly know about me? You only know my name, and with a little asking around you'd easily come up with that."

"Oh, I know many of your names, but not from asking around." Averill smiled, causing Usagi to shiver. "Tsukino Usagi. Serena. Princess Serenity," he listed and Usagi felt the chill deepen as he looked at her and paused before finishing. "Sailormoon. I could name the different versions of Sailormoon, too, but I don't have to. I think I've convinced you that I know more than you thought."

Usagi was so shocked that she couldn't think of a way to deny his claims. Instead, she tried to find fault in what he said. "My name was never Serena. You must be mistaking me for someone else," she protested weakly.

"Of course your name was Serena. In the Silver Millennium, your title was Princess Serenity, but your name was Serena. Don't you remember?" Usagi was getting upset. How could this stranger know more about her than she knew about herself? Impossible, of course, which meant he had to be lying.

"How would you know that?" she demanded. Averill smiled again, though the smile was slightly strained.

"Because I was there."

_Of course_, Usagi thought before she could stop herself. _That's the recognition I felt_.

"You're not going to deny it?" Averill asked, slightly surprised.

"Would it do any good?" she asked and he shook his head with a grin. "So you knew me?" she asked, and at his hesitant nod, continued. "Did you know Prince Endymion, too?"

"Yes," Averill said and she thought she detected a note of bitterness. "Darien. I knew him."

"You didn't like him, then?"

"Of course I did. I loved him. It's kind of hard not to love your own little brother, even when he loves making himself an annoying little twit," Averill replied and Usagi's heart sped up.

"Brother?" she choked out in disbelief. "Then you…"

"Prince Kenrick, at your service," Averill said, bowing his head, and when he looked up there was a familiar sparkle in his eyes. "Known more commonly as Averill, by yourself and others close to me. I guess I forgot to mention that part."

His explanation made sense, because Azurite would obviously know him if he had been his protector, but somehow she wasn't willing to believe. It made everything more complicated. She had been attracted to Mamoru's _brother_? Not good. The best way to deal was to deny everything.

"You don't look anything alike," Usagi said stubbornly, conveniently forgetting his 'close to me' remark.

"We both got opposite traits. I have Mother's hair and Father's eyes, and Darien has Father's hair and Mother's eyes. But otherwise, can't you see a resemblance?" Usagi could, but would never have admitted it.

"You said he was your younger brother. How old are you?"

"Older than you could possibly comprehend," he said, and she didn't doubt him. "Earlier, when you said I don't look like my brother, how would you know? Do you know him in this life?" Usagi swallowed. Somehow, she didn't want him to know that, yes, she knew his brother, and more than that, he was the love of her life.

"No," she lied, ashamed at herself. "I just vaguely remember him."

"So you remember your life in the Moon Kingdom, but you don't remember me?" Averill asked, looking amused.

"I don't remember much at all. Just a few scenes. Hardly anything, really." She flushed and couldn't meet his eyes. Averill looked at her closely.

"What do you remember?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "I remember my mother. And the night before the final battle, there was a ball. Mamo… Darien was there. Were you?"

"I had other business to attend to," he said quickly. "I was, at that point, about to be crowned King of Earth, since our parents had recently passed away. I felt like Atlas, with the universe on my shoulders. It wasn't a good time for me." Usagi surprised herself by taking his hand, for he was looking distressed.

"It wasn't a good time for any of us," she assured him. "I remember your brother giving me a locket before he left to fight…" She stopped as feelings from that day came back to her. The worry she felt inside, the heaviness of knowing she might never see him again. She had kissed him goodbye, tears streaming down her cheeks, and then he was gone.

She had to remind herself that it was in the past. Mamoru was alive. She didn't know where he was, who he was with or what he was doing at that moment, but he was alive and well. As if that helped.

"I'm sorry," Averill said, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. "That must have been hard. You and Darien were such good friends."

"Good friends?" she asked in surprise. They had been more than good friends… hadn't they?

"Of course," Averill said and gave her a strange look. "Why is this surprising? Did you think you were enemies? You may have fought most of the time, but you didn't hate each other. Not even close."

"No, I didn't think that," Usagi said and looked at him. "And where did you fit in? Were we good friends, too?" Something changed in his face. His green eyes lost their sparkle and his head lowered. She drew in her breath. Was Averill nervous? Couldn't be.

"Usagi, don't you know?" he whispered, and she shook her head, not having a clue what he was about to say. "True, you were my best friend," he started, "and my pillar of strength, my only light. Usagi." He paused and licked his lips. "I loved you more than anything. Haven't you guessed that?"

Suddenly, Usagi was more aware of his hand in hers than ever. Her skin was tingling where he touched and she couldn't speak. No, she hadn't known, hadn't even wondered, and wasn't sure how to ask what she needed.

"Did I…" She couldn't quite say the words and substituted. "Did I return your feelings?" Her heart pounded and she felt dizzy as he gazed into her eyes, searching for any sign that she remembered.

"We were engaged," he said as if that explained it all. Usagi shook her head. No. It couldn't be. She had always been with Mamoru, always loved him…

But if that was true, why was she responding this way to Averill? She couldn't breathe with him so close and her chest ached with wanting… wanting something so badly she could hardly see straight.

"We were in love," he added, thinking she still didn't understand, but she did. She believed him. When he reached out a hand to trace her cheek with the gentlest touch, nothing existed in the world but him. And as she closed her eyes, the feeling came back. She wanted him to kiss her. Like before… the way no one had kissed her or made her feel since.

He did. She was so surprised when she felt his warm lips against hers that her eyes flew open, but she immediately relaxed in his embrace and kissed him back with more passion than she knew she had. It was so natural; they flowed together as if meant for each other, two stars pasted together in eternity.

She knew that this was the secret of her past. Here was her destiny. Averill. Always Averill. She was finally complete.


	6. Chapter Five

Oh, boy. If anyone didn't like me after the last chapter, you're _really _going to hate me after this one. :) Let me just say in my defense that this beast is 13 chapters long, and I'm nowhere near a resolution. So stick with me. Maybe you'll like it. Maybe not. But either way, let me know, and I'll try to update soon.

PoW ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The delight that consumes the desire.  
The desire that outruns the delight.  
Algernon Charles Swinburne

Usagi was so warm in Averill's embrace that the instant he pulled away the night air felt like ice. Her eyelids fluttered open, waking from a sweet dream, and she looked at him in confusion. What was that look on his face? Why wasn't he smiling back at her?

"Don't stop," she whispered, but Averill was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes tired and voice filled with regret. "I shouldn't have. Your boyfriend…"

_Boyfriend_? Usagi blinked. _What boyfriend_?

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, throwing her arms around him and moving closer. "You're the only one. I've never loved anyone but you."

A smile formed on Averill's lips as he gently pushed her back. "This boyfriend you were telling me about - I thought you loved him. Don't you remember?"

_Remember_? Usagi dug her nails into the wooden bench and forced herself to stop trembling. Remember soft blue eyes and a half-sad smile. Remember roses and warm days in the sun. Remember Mamo-chan. Usagi's breath caught and she froze with realization. _Mamo-chan_.

_Oh my God, what have I done_?

Heart pounding, Usagi inched away from Averill, until she slid to the edge of the bench and swayed dangerously over the edge. Rather than accept his open hand of assistance, she jumped up and strode towards the lake, arms folded. This had never happened before. Never, when she had been pursued by Seiya or Dimand, had she given in.

So why now? What had _happened_? For a few moments, it was as if she were another person with no resemblance to Tsukino Usagi. She hadn't remembered her life, or at least hadn't been thinking of it. All she could think and feel was Averill, and without any thought of Mamoru, she had said she loved him.

But this was crazy, to be consumed by a sudden passion. She didn't love him, she couldn't! There had to be a reasonable explanation, and if Ami were there, she would know what it was. Usagi swallowed as a strong breeze rushed by, fluttering her hair. But she could never tell Ami that she had willingly kissed another guy. Worse, that she had liked it and felt something for him that rivaled her feelings for Mamoru.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she leaned back without a thought, feeling comfort flood into her. Averill put his arms around her and they stood together until a strong stab of guilt shot through her chest and she had to move away. Usagi took a deep gasp of cool air before spinning and facing him, pain in her eyes.

"What happened?" she demanded. Averill looked back at her silently and she felt a sudden urge to race back into his arms, but held her ground. She forced herself to look at him without flinching. Why wasn't he speaking?

"You tell me," he finally answered. Usagi's mouth felt unusually dry and she took a few seconds to collect her thoughts before opening her mouth.

"We kissed, and it was _wrong_," she told him, stressing the word.

_Oh Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry_…

"I know," Averill said softly, "and I apologize. I never should have kissed you."

"I'm not mad at you," she assured him. He looked so tragic in the moonlight that her heart went out to him, despite her better judgment. "I'm mad at myself. I could have stopped, but I didn't. And I…" she paused, unsure whether to go on, but when she saw the hurt he was trying to conceal in his green eyes, she knew she had to.

"I felt something for you," she concluded in a whisper. She couldn't put a name to that something, but his eyes lit up.

"Not just because I'm a great kisser, is it?" he asked with a smile, breaking the tension. Usagi grinned.

"Quite the ego you have there. But it wasn't that great. I've had better," she lied, almost positive he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "No. It wasn't that. I'm convinced now that there was something between us… once." Averill winced at the 'once' but didn't comment.

"That would explain my, uh… reaction," she finished, blushing at the memory of herself passionately telling him that she had never loved anyone else. And in that moment, it had been true…

But Mamoru. She loved him. Right?

"I have to go," she said before she could confuse herself any longer. "But I want to see you again. I want to know everything about the past. But we can't… you know."  
Averill blushed. He knew.

"Of course," he agreed. "Let's meet somewhere else. How about Kazuo's Cafe in about a week to allow things to cool down?"

"Kazuo's Cafe?" she repeated, scrunching her face in confusion. "Never heard of it."

"Exactly. It's on the other side of town and we probably won't run into anyone you know." Usagi realized he knew she didn't want anyone to know about him and felt guilty.

"Averill, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything. Good night." She started to move away, but as an afterthought, turned back and hugged him. It took all her will to move away from that embrace and let him go. "Good night," she whispered again as she backed up and hurried away.

A minute later she turned back, but he had vanished. As if he were an apparition rather than the solid boy she had kissed and professed love to only minutes before. As if he were some spark of her imagination, some hidden desire left buried for centuries. But she knew in her heart that he was as real as she.

0 0 0

A few days later, Makoto walked down the street and sighed. What a day. All her friends were busy, so she was wandering around by herself, hoping to find something interesting happening in town.

Unfortunately, nothing was.

With her peripheral vision, she spotted a laughing girl across the street with two friends and watched enviously until they faded from sight.

_What a lucky girl_, she thought bitterly. Her _friends aren't too busy to spend time with her_.

Makoto had called them all that morning and had not received a single positive response. Ami was studying, as usual, and Rei had too many chores to do at the temple. Minako had laughed when she picked up the phone, saying "no" without any reason at all, except that she didn't want to spend the day listening about Averill-with-the-green-eyes again. And Usagi had just wanted to be alone, which was unusual, but Makoto hadn't questioned her.

She passed the arcade and caught a glimpse of Motoki through the window. Her face brightened. If there was one person who could cheer her up, it was Motoki. She entered the arcade and heard the little 'ding' announcing her arrival. Motoki looked up from his broom and smiled.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while," he acknowledged with a wink. "You didn't grow too old for video games, did you?"

"Of course not," she said with a grin.

"Well, the games have missed you. Take your pick," Motoki said and returned to sweeping the floor. Makoto turned away. She had been hoping for more of a conversation with him, but obviously Motoki was busy, too.

She headed to her old favorite, the familiar Sailor V game, and felt a stab of amusement. She had always liked guiding her friend across the screen. Sliding into the seat, Makoto slipped some change into the machine and took hold of the controls.

She was so absorbed in the game that she didn't notice when someone sat at the machine next to her and started playing. She didn't see when that someone lost three games in a row in about thirty seconds, and took to watching her play, instead.

And that was why Makoto was so startled when she heard a voice addressing her. "You're not half bad."

Makoto jumped, and as a result lost hold of the controls, allowing the monster to zap Sailor V into oblivion. "Aagh! Stupid machine!" she cried, slamming a fist into it.

"Stop! You'll break it!" Motoki called nervously from the doorway. Makoto shrugged at him before turning to glare at the laughing stranger.

"Thank you very much!" she yelled. "I was about to reach the high score!" The laughter increased and she narrowed her eyes at the culprit. The stranger was male and blond, scoring pretty high in the good looks category, but she was almost too angry to notice. Almost.

Makoto blushed as he stopped laughing and looked at her strangely. "Don't yell at me," he said crossly. "You're the one who lost."

"Well…" Makoto struggled to think of a comeback. "You distracted me!"

"Distracted you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Makoto felt her face grow hotter as he gave her a thorough once over. "I gave you a compliment, and you call it a distraction?"

Makoto was unsure of how to answer. "Uh, yes!"

"Well, then," he said, standing with fluid ease. "I'd just be wasting my time asking for pointers." Makoto was sure even the tips of her toes were red as he walked away. Impulsively, she stood and hurried after him.

"Wait!" she cried and stopped when he did. "I'm sorry. I just… well, I'm sorry." He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Accepted. So, are you going to give me a lesson, or not?" Makoto nodded and he started towards her. "I like to know the names of my teachers," he added with another grin.

"Oh! Sorry… I'm Kino Makoto. And you?" He strode right past her open hand and sat down at the Sailor V game.

"Kai," he said curtly. Makoto blinked,

"Just Kai?"

"Why not?" Makoto sighed and went to stand beside him.

"So, uh… Kai-san. Where are you from? Do you live in Tokyo?"

"No. I'm from far away," he said, looking up, amusement in his eyes. Makoto would have liked more information, but when he didn't offer any, she shrugged and started with the lessons.

"Okay, have you ever played this game before?" she asked, kneeling beside him. Kai didn't appear to be listening. He was staring at the screen, which blinked several images of Sailor V striking poses.

"This Sailor V," he said in an odd voice. "Does she work with Sailormoon?"

"Huh?" Makoto could feel herself blushing, but for a different reason. "Uh, yes, but she goes by Sailorvenus now. Have you heard of Sailorjupiter?" she asked, wondering what his reply would be.

Not very complimentary, unfortunately. Kai looked at her and answered rather blandly, "No."

_Ouch_, Makoto thought. _That's nice_. She noticed Kai studying her and felt an unexpected flutter in her chest. _Weird guy, but he sure is cute_!

"Well," she said quickly, to get her mind off Kai's cuteness, "let's see what you can do." Kai slipped a coin into the machine and started pounding without strategy or mercy on the keys. Sailor V was dead in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, okay," Makoto said, sweat-dropping. _This is going to take more work than I thought_…

"Have you ever played video games before?" she blurted before she could stop herself. Luckily, Kai didn't seem offended.

"No," he said. "I don't have time in my line of work."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked, but he glared at her, offended by her innocent question.

"None of your business," he said bitterly. "I'm here to learn how to play video games, not play twenty questions."

"Fine, then," she said, feeling a stab of irritation. "Do you know what these controls are for?" At his helpless look, she sighed and patiently explained what each control and button did.

"Here, watch…" Makoto played a round in demonstration, and when she finished, she was surprised to find that Kai was staring at her instead of the screen. The butterflies emerged from the cocoon in her stomach.

"You're very pretty," he said casually.

"What!" Makoto cried, unsure if he was genuine or if he was just trying to unnerve her. "Uh, thanks! Here, you try!" She allowed herself to blush as he turned to the screen.

_What a strange guy_…

"No, no! Not like that!" she cried in frustration as he began hitting the keys again with no clear method. What happened next was something Makoto would look back on as a blur, for everything happened so fast that it was hard to get a grasp on what really occurred.

She covered his hands with hers and guided them to the controls, and without knowing why, she suddenly grew very dizzy. His skin released warmth where she touched and she felt a strong buzzing in her head. It was like being sucked into a black hole, and in a sudden burst of light, she saw a vision.

People were all around her, laughing and dancing. She pushed her way through the crowd, long green dress sweeping the floor. And then her gaze found itself locked with two violet eyes and the world seemed to spin…

Makoto jerked her hands from his and blinked rapidly as the picture dissolved and she found herself back in the arcade. Breathing heavily, she glanced at Kai and found him staring at her in accusation, blaming her for something. Whether he'd seen or felt anything, Makoto didn't know, but he definitely seemed disturbed.

For a moment, time stopped as they looked at each other. _I know you_, she thought suddenly, _and you know me. You're not what you appear to be. Who are you_? Makoto felt herself falling down a dark vortex with no end…

…until he turned away and she found her ground. "Look what you did!" he cried, glaring at the screen. "You made me die! I was doing fine until you grabbed me and made me lose!"

"What?" She brought a hand to her forehead. "I didn't do anything! You…" Makoto trailed off. He _what_? She didn't know. Had something really happened, or was she going crazy?

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Try again."

She took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart as she leaned closer to the screen, very careful not to touch him. Kai took the controls, and in a shaky voice, she guided him through the level.

By the time he had cleared three levels and had five lives to go, Makoto and Kai were laughing and talking like best friends, the "incident" completely forgotten. Makoto was still cautious about touching him, but she felt at ease in his presence, relaxed, as if they'd always been friends.

"Okay," she said. "You have to beat this bad guy and uncover the stolen jewels, and then…" Kai's eyes suddenly grew wide and he dropped the controls, gripping his head with a moan. Makoto's mouth fell open in surprise. She wanted to help, but was very reluctant to touch him.

"Kai-san! Are you okay?" Warily, she reached out a hand, but he waved her away.

"Sure," he muttered, and dropped his hands into his lap. "Migraines. I'll be okay. Listen, I have to go. Thanks for the lesson."

As he stood and walked away, Makoto felt herself thinking, _And that's it_? Everything that had happened, and he was going to walk away from her, presumably never to meet again?

Kai apparently was thinking the same thing, for he turned and flashed a smile, purple eyes sparkling. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time? I could still use a few pointers."

Makoto felt her mouth spreading into a warm smile. "Of course. Goodbye, Kai-san." Makoto never knew how long she stood staring after him in the empty doorway until Motoki came over and broke the spell.

"You two hit it off. New friend?" he teased. Makoto grinned as she realized how much she was looking forward to the next day.

"I hope so."

0 0 0

No matter how she tried to stop it, Usagi was becoming increasingly annoyed with Mamoru. Whenever she was with him, she found herself noticing little things that had never bothered her before but now screamed clear. He had certain annoying habits that popped out like claps of thunder.

Usagi dipped a spoon into her milk shake and swirled it around. She gathered some onto the curved surface and watched as it slopped back into the glass. Clearly, she had more intentions of playing than drinking.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Not hungry?" Usagi sighed. She hadn't wanted to come when he suggested they go out for milk shakes, but he had showed up in person to ask, and she had no real reason to refuse, so she went.

No reason that she could tell him, anyway. The truth was that she couldn't stop thinking about Averill and what had happened a week before. She was guilty enough as it was, and sitting across from him and his quiet searching eyes made it worse. It wasn't so bad when Nick had been with them, but he had left fifteen minutes earlier with a sly wink and words about a previous engagement.

She shifted her position once again and took a sudden interest in her paper napkin. What was he thinking? Usagi was terrified that if she spoke or even looked him in the eyes too long he would guess what had happened. Of course, there was no way he could possibly know, but that didn't stop her from shaking inside.

"What have you been doing lately?" he asked. Usagi froze and her eyes swept over his face, relieved to see that it was casual rather than accusatory.

"Oh… not much. Just hanging around," she answered carefully. Mamoru frowned at her lack of emotion at everything he had said that afternoon, but seemed to shrug it off as moodiness.

"I helped Nick move in last night," he offered. "Even though his idea of me helping was that I do all the work while he lounged on the couch and watched T.V." Usagi smiled, clearly envisioning Nick sprawled on his back, casually lifting an arm and directing a panting Mamoru, who was pulling seven or eight large suitcases into the apartment.

"So, you're really going to let him stay with you?"

"Yeah. I converted my storage room into a bedroom for him. I try to say it's my decision, but really I never had a choice. Nick has a way with people. I wouldn't have been able to refuse if he suggested he take over the apartment and I go live on the streets."

Usagi laughed, picturing that, but once amusement wore off, she sighed again. She might as well be out with her friends. Then she wouldn't be so bored. For some reason, it suddenly bothered her how Mamoru seldom talked. Except to make some teasing, bordering on the edge of rude, comment about her appearance or to casually make small talk. Had he ever given her a compliment about something other than how well she zapped the Enemies? Had he ever come out and said he enjoyed her company?

_Talk to me_, she urged. _Say something… anything. Don't sit there and pay more attention to your milk shake than me. How do I look? Do you really want to be here, or did you invite me because you thought you needed to fill the "good boyfriend" role? Would you rather I had long, dark hair and pastel blue eyes_?

_Do you want me at all anymore_?

She thought about what Averill would be saying if he were sitting across from her. Averill would tell her how her hair looked and offer a thousand other compliments. He seemed the type to devote himself completely to the one he loved, and she didn't doubt that he'd worship every blade of grass crushed from his love's feet. Averill was romantic. He would give her flowers, not bring her to a restaurant for shakes and then sit across from her, humming to himself, hardly saying a word. She had never minded until now.

Oh, what was the use comparing Averill to Mamoru? There was no comparison. For being brothers, they were very different. Mamoru took her love for granted, never telling her how he felt, letting her do all the work. He seemed to assume that she knew his feelings and never said the words. Averill, on the other hand, would remind her every day how special she was. She had seen it in his eyes, and she knew he wouldn't be shy about voicing his opinion. She didn't wonder how she knew this; she just knew it was right. Some part of her knew.

But there were so many things she didn't know. She had thousands of questions to ask when she met him that night. If she had her way, Averill wouldn't be leaving her until daybreak.

She cast a glance out the window and noticed with dismay that sunset was starting and the sky was darkening. Averill had never specified what time he wanted to meet her… whether at twilight or midnight. But she needed to leave soon, since she didn't know where the restaurant was.

"It's getting dark," she announced, and Mamoru was stunned out of his reverie. She wasn't the only one doing deep thinking that night. Usagi watched him silently. She supposed she needed to tell Averill about his brother's existence, but felt a strange reluctance to do so. She would eventually… just not yet.

"Okay," Mamoru agreed, a delayed reaction. He stood and walked away, expecting her to follow. Usagi added it to her list of Annoying Mamoru Habits that she had been forming lately.

Once outside, Mamoru turned and faced her. "I'll walk you home," he informed her, not a suggestion. Usagi's head shot up. Not good. She had been planning to leave straight from the restaurant to Kazuo's Cafe, but there was no way she could without alarming him.

"I'm a big girl. I can find my way home," she said, flashing what she hoped was a charming smile.

Mamoru wasn't convinced. "I don't want you wandering around alone. Especially at night. What would you do if you ran into danger?"

"I can take care of myself," she argued. "I'm Eternal Sailormoon!" Mamoru cast a nervous glance around, for that last part had come out rather loud. He took hold of her arm and pulled her behind a bush.

"And how is Eternal Sailormoon going to fight without powers?" he demanded. "No arguments, I'm taking you home."

"You don't have powers either," Usagi reminded him grumpily, but he was already pulling her ahead. They walked along in silence and all Usagi could think about was meeting Averill. She hoped she wouldn't be late.

"This is my block. I don't think I'm going to be attacked in the next two minutes," she said ten minutes later.

"It's polite to walk you to the door," he responded immediately. Usagi felt like screaming. Who cared about politeness? She didn't. She just wanted to meet Averill.

Finally, after what seemed like three lifetimes, they reached her doorstep. "Goodnight, Usako," Mamoru said, and waited for her to say her bit.

"Uh, yeah… good night," she said quickly, leaving out the expected "Mamo-chan." and entered the house before he could say more. Unfortunately, Shingo was waiting for her in the front hall, leaning against the wall. He grinned when she came in.

"Who was that, baka Usagi? Your boyfriend?"

She didn't even feel like arguing. Had to get to Averill…

"I'm not sure…" she answered and hurried to the window. Damn! Mamoru was still there, staring at the door.

_Come on! _Leave_ already_!

"Did you give him a good night kiss?" Shingo asked wickedly, popping up behind her, making loud smooching sounds. "Ooh! Kiss me my darling! I love you!"

"Shut up, Shingo-kun," she said crossly.

_Come on Mamoru, I don't have all night_!

Finally, he turned and walked away, shoulders rising and falling in a heavy sigh. For an instant, Usagi felt a discomforting feeling of sympathy, but it was soon washed away with her urgency to see Averill. She waited until he was halfway down the block before heading back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shingo demanded. "Got some other boyfriend waiting? What will what's-his-face think?"

"Shingo-kun, please cover for me. I'm not sure what time I'll be back, but I need you to keep Mama and Papa from worrying. Please!" Shingo frowned at his big sister's urgency, and even more at her seriousness. Since when was _Usagi_ ever serious? Whatever she was up to had to be important.

"Okay," he said, surprising himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can I trust you?" she asked, and he gave a hesitant nod. "Oh, I don't know. Say I'm spending the night at Hino Rei's temple."

"That's the excuse you used last time. They accepted it, but I didn't." Usagi cast a nervous glance out the window. It was getting dark fast.

"Okay, Mizuno Ami's then. Tell them that I'll be back early in the morning, so there's no need to call. Thanks, Shingo-kun, I owe you!" And with that, she raced for the door, leaving a very confused little brother behind her.

Usagi sped out the front door and abruptly stopped with a grimace. Mamoru was walking slowly and hadn't gained much distance while she was talking with Shingo. Casting a desperate look around, she followed with a sigh. They were going the same way, and she had no choice but to follow him. As long as she stayed far enough behind, it shouldn't be a problem.

She followed him as quietly as possible, praying he wouldn't turn and recognize her. But he walked at an even pace, head slightly bent. Again, Usagi felt that wave of emotion deep inside, but this time, it disappeared more quickly than before.

After what seemed like ages, Mamoru reached his apartment building. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could meet Averill… but wait. Mamoru wasn't stopping. He wasn't even slowing down, and he passed it in a second. About two blocks later, he made a right turn and continued on his way.

_Now this is interesting_, Usagi thought. _Where could dear Mamoru be heading at this time of night_? And the question was, did she want to keep following him or simply head downtown as planned?

Curiosity overruled urgency, and she turned after him. Mamoru had gotten further ahead while she was deciding, so she quickened her pace. Some night bird screeched in the distance and Usagi wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. One part of her wanted to race ahead and demand where he was going, but another part, the stronger, decided it would be better to follow in secret.

She shivered as the night air became cooler. Why was she doing this? She needed to meet Averill. Wherever Mamoru was going was probably perfectly innocent. She had a sudden image of Mamoru meeting up with a street gang and had to force down a giggle. Simply ridiculous.

Mamoru was stopping now, and turned towards another apartment building. Usagi froze and hurried off the sidewalk as he walked up the steps. What if he noticed her from the corner of his eye? She moved behind the hedges lining the sidewalk and made her way forward.

Mamoru was talking into the intercom and she heard a reply, but couldn't distinguish the gender through the static. Usagi crept closer until she was pressed against the side of the building, head lifted upward. Now she was really curious.

The door opened and light footsteps crept out. Mamoru gave a greeting and a light female voice replied. Usagi held her breath and strained to hear over the pounding of her heart.

"I'm so glad you came," the mysterious voice said and cracked at the end. "I've missed you."

Usagi bit her lip when she heard Mamoru reply, "I've missed you too, Kina-chan. How have you been?"

"Better now that you're here,"" the sweet voice said and Usagi echoed the words mockingly under her breath. "Mamo-kun…" the voice started and trailed off. Usagi heard the rustling of fabric. She cautiously poked her head over the railing to see Mamoru holding the girl in a deep embrace, talking to her quietly.

Usagi had a sudden urge to race up there, tear them apart and demand what was going on. But somehow, she thought that if she stayed quiet a little longer, all would be revealed.

She was right. Usagi ducked out of view as they pulled apart, but had time to see the girl's face. Breath catching, Usagi realized that it was the girl she had been seeing him with. The girl he wouldn't tell her about.

_So what's the secret_? she thought, silently willing them to talk.

The girl, Kina, was speaking again. "Have you told her, yet?" Usagi's blood ran cold; she had a pretty good idea who this 'her'' was.

"No. I… I just can't. She wouldn't understand. You don't know her like I do," Mamoru said hesitantly. "But I think she knows something. She was acting strange when I saw her today. Stranger than usual."

_Gee, thanks_, Usagi thought bitterly. _Always good to hear your high opinion of me_.

"She has a right to know," Kina said. "She sounds like a sweet kid." Sweet kid? Usagi wanted to show that girl just how sweet a kid she was when she got her hands on her…

"I will… eventually. But she doesn't need to know. Not now. Have you told _him_?" Aha. Usagi leaned closer. This was getting more interesting by the second.

"Are you kidding?" Kina replied with a laugh. "Talk about not understanding. He's all I have."

"You have me," Mamoru said seriously. "And you'll never lose me." Usagi had a sudden urge to gag.

"I know, Mamo-kun," she whispered, "and you'll always have me."

"Please, Kina-chan… come with me. Leave him behind. It can't be any worse. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't," the girl admitted, "but I can't. It's complicated. Oh, Mamo-kun… what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he answered and Usagi could imagine him stroking her long dark hair back from her pretty blue eyes. "Just know that I love you and I'll always be here if you need me."

At his earnest words, Usagi froze and was sure her heart stopped beating for several seconds. Of everything that had been said, nothing sunk in until Mamoru said he loved the other girl. Usagi was so stung that she barely realized when Kina repeated the same.

Her vision flew in and out of focus so badly that she leaned against the building and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. A tear worked its way from the corner of her eye to travel down her cheek. _Oh, Mamo-chan, how _could _you_?

And then without warning, her heartbreak was washed away by a new emotion. Such a strong one that she had never felt before, even for all the Enemies she had fought over the years. For all the misguided demons, she'd felt a strange pity. For the two lovers on the steps of the apartment building, it was _Hate_. She hated Kina and worse, she hated Mamoru. She stepped away and hurried around the back, not wanting to hear more.

She supposed she should thank Kina. Without her, she would have never discovered what a lying cheater Mamo-chan was, and she would have lived a long and unhappy life with him. Setsuna's words came back to her - _be strong even after heartbreak_. Well, she would be strong. She was going to trust her heart, and her heart was telling her to find Averill, her first love, her only.

Usagi angrily wiped tears away and walked down the dark street. Who needed Mamoru? Kina was doing her a favor. But even through her angry thoughts, there was a sinking in her stomach, buried almost too deep to notice.

_I should have known… ever since I saw him that day… why couldn't I see through him_?

But there was no need to worry about the past. Usagi was going to grasp her future. And that future was Averill. He still loved her, no doubt. She had seen it in his eyes, in the way he held her… but he was too afraid of hurting her to say it. Usagi felt a rush of warmth for him, warmth she had always felt for Mamoru.

She was going to tell him… tell him everything. If only she could find him.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A vague, a dizzy, a tumultuous joy.  
John L.B Soule

After half an hour of searching, Usagi found herself on the steps of Kazuo's Cafe. A wave of dizziness washed over her. This was it. She took a deep breath before stepping inside, and when she did, she was confronted with a handful of people eating and chatting. In one corner, Averill was drumming his fingers against the table and her heart gave a little thrill at the sight of him.

Usagi wrung her hands as she approached. What should she say? She had always been good with social connections, but now she was shaking inside. Luckily she didn't have to come up with a clever way to initiate conversation, for he looked up then and waved her over with a smile. Usagi grinned back, some of her uneasiness washing away, and slid into the seat across from him.

"Hi," he said, "I thought you weren't coming. I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place."

"Oh, no," she said with a shrug. If he knew she was lying, he didn't comment.

"So, do you want to start with small talk or jump right into the big questions?" Averill asked with a teasing smile. The look she gave him answered that and he laughed. Usagi liked the sound.

"I'll start," Averill said, fixing his bright green eyes on her. "I've been meaning to ask you. I've noticed on the news that Eternal Sailormoon hasn't been around lately. Taking a break?"

Usagi looked down at her hands, feeling ashamed. "I can't," she whispered.

"Can't what? Take this hero business?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"No, I literally _can't_," she said miserably. In a low voice, she filled him in on what had happened the night she lost her powers, carefully omitting the parts about Tuxedo Kamen. Averill listened silently with a compassionate expression.

"I don't know if I'll be like this forever, or…" she broke off as her voice cracked, and with a panicked look, Averill thrust his napkin at her. She took it gratefully and blew her nose.

"Oh, don't," Averill was pleading. "I hate to see girls cry. You especially. Look… if Ami said she could cure it, she will."

"How can you be so sure?" Usagi wailed.

"Because I know her," Averill said with that characteristic half-smile of his. "It's okay to be afraid, as long as you don't stay that way forever. Everyone is frightened at some point. It means you're still human." Usagi swallowed her tears and looked at him admiringly. Easy for him to say. He was so strong, so invincible…

"Not you," Usagi pointed out. "You're not afraid of anything." At that, his eyes darkened and Usagi's heart skipped a beat, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing. With an ironic shake of his head, Averill shifted his gaze to the wall, eyes faraway.

Usagi tightened her fingers on the arms of her chair. "Averill…" she started, but he cut her off with something inaudible, and when she questioned him, he smiled faintly and turned back to face her. His eyes were shiny and filled with such strong emotion that it took her breath away.

"Yes, I was. I was terrified. A long time ago, when I thought I'd lost you."

Instead of squealing for all the joy she felt in her heart and leaping across the table at him, Usagi looked down at the colorful rug and asked him to tell her what had happened. With a sigh, Averill brushed several stray strands of gold from his eyes.

"I can't," he pleaded. "Please, not now. You can only stand so much in one night."

_More than you know_, Usagi thought bitterly, thinking of Mamoru and the girl he had called Kina. Averill translated her look as one of disappointment, and lifted her chin with his right pointer finger, flashing a smile in the process.

"I can tell you of better times though," he stated with a wink. "Ask away, princess." Thoughts of Mamoru drifted away at the pet name and she grinned at him.

"How did we meet?"

Averill's mischievous look softened and his eyes became dreamy. "That I can handle. Do you want the two cent summary or an in-depth explanation?"

"Whatever's easiest for you."

Averill leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "You probably haven't noticed, but I like to talk, so you're getting the grand tour of our past. Or more specifically, that night."

Usagi also sat back in her chair and folded her hands on her lap, eager for his story. She was amazed at the change in him. Rather than the sullen boy who had been on her mind the past week, he was acting carefree and open, like someone she could hold a conversation with.

_Unlike Mamoru_, she thought, but before she could dwell on him, Averill started his tale.

"As you may or may not know, Earth and the Moon never had a great relationship…"

"Why not?" Usagi interrupted, and Averill shot her an exaggerated glare that made her giggle.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" he demanded, but without a strong threat.

"Okay, okay. But seriously, why not?"

"Well, the Earth monarchy felt threatened by the power of the Moon. The Moon was the only satellite in the Sol system that was the superior ruler, not just of Earth, but every other planet as well. Every generation from Earth and the Moon traded strong hatred, without any reason except that the hatred had been going on since the beginning of time. Too long for anyone to remember how it started or even consider doing something to stop it.

"It was hard to end the cycle, and my mother, Queen Terra, would have loved to patch up the mistrust between our kingdoms, but my father, King Kenrick, would have none of it. He was intimidated by such a rich and powerful little kingdom led by a woman. Your mother, Usagi.

"It was stupid of him to be prejudiced against women rulers, since Earth was the only kingdom in which the successor to the throne was male. See… the rulers of every planet, including the Moon, gave birth to one daughter and no other children. This daughter would be the future ruler of her namesake planet. But somehow, the Queen of Earth always gave birth to sons, without a limit. Perhaps it was Nature's way of equalizing. I don't know.

"Anyway, Father felt that a woman couldn't handle the power and thought _he_ should be the one to control the Sol system. Of course he never went through with any of his threats. The man was a first class coward.

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with how we met?" Usagi demanded with a yawn. She couldn't stand politics and although his story was of her forgotten past, it was more boring than Economics. Averill shot her an amused look before returning his gaze to the ceiling. Usagi followed the look and traced the cracks in the white plaster with her eyes.

"Everything. Be quiet and I'll get to the good parts. Queen Serenity wanted peace with Earth. She was a wonderful ruler, even after your father's death, but she didn't know how to initiate friendship with my parents. Luckily she didn't have to, for a situation arose that gave her the perfect opportunity to make peace.

"Perhaps it isn't fair to say 'luckily,' for it wasn't happy for everyone. A group from the nearby Athene system arrived at the Moon Kingdom under rather tragic circumstances, and Queen Serenity arranged a ball to cheer them up, casually sending an invitation to my parents as well as the other royal families.

"Mother was delighted, but Father was suspicious. Not wanting to risk his royal butt, Father decided to send Darien and I with the excuse that he and Mother had other plans. That way, he wouldn't have to suck up to Queen Serenity all night, but he could still soften the link between them by sending us to charm her. However excited he was, neither Darien nor I wanted to go. It was too big a responsibility to place on our shoulders.

"But I'll say," Averill continued, rolling his eyes towards her and smiling, "that when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the universe." Usagi brightened. This was getting better by the second. Averill held her gaze for several seconds before turning away with clear embarrassment.

"Yes. Well." He cleared his throat and Usagi hid a smile at his attempt to hold together his male pride. "Darien and I arrived and immediately felt unwanted by the suspicious glares we received from even the servants. But Queen Serenity invited us to her chambers and was very warm. Quite different from the horrid tyrant Father had warned us about all our lives. She was excited about our arrival and apologized profusely for her daughter's absence. You see, the young princess of the Moon had disappeared again." Averill shook his head.

"Did I do that a lot?" Usagi asked with wide eyes.

"So I was told. You had a restless spirit and couldn't be confined to one place for long. In this case, you were visiting your friends from the Athene system."

"Oh."

"She left us on our own once the ball started, having hostess duties to attend to. Darien dragged me to the refreshment table in the corner. He claimed he was thirsty, but I knew he wanted to hide. He'd learned from experience that this was the only place he could, since most of his admirers fainted at the sight of real food. This was fine with me, for I had a chance to scope out the room and the ladies. We were watched by almost everyone despite Darien's attempt to be discreet. I'm not sure if it was because we were from Earth or just that our faces were unfamiliar.

"And then, with a burst of light, this beautiful blond girl entered the room with a group of girls. She was radiant and trying to smile, but I could tell she was as unhappy about being there as I was."

"Was it me?" Usagi asked, heart fluttering. Oh how romantic! She loved his description… beautiful… radiant…

But Averill surprised her. "No," he said with a grin and laughed when she fell out of her chair. "It wasn't you. Anyway, she retreated to another corner, pursued by a very rude young man, and I lost my chance to talk to her.

"While Darien was busy stuffing pastries into his mouth, trying to look busy, I scanned the room and saw three girls heading our way. All three were extraordinarily beautiful, and I thought for a moment that they were coming for me, but one went straight to Darien, introduced herself as Princess Miya and demanded that he dance with her.

"My poor brother was terrified and wouldn't have gone if I hadn't pushed him into her arms. One of Princess Miya's companions glared after them and I guessed it had been her intent to dance with Darien first.

"I laughed and told her to get in line, that everyone loved my brother. But she turned to me and said that she'd rather dance with me. She had been watching us and I seemed more her type. But neither of us liked to dance much, so after only two songs we went outside and talked. It was then that I realized how beautiful she was, not only from the outside. She was sweet and…"

"It's nice to hear how popular you were with the ladies, but when did you see _me_?" Usagi interrupted. She didn't want to listen about every girl he'd had the hots for that night. Averill smirked at her impatience.

"You haven't changed. At least in the jealousy category," he remarked and hurried on before she had the chance to reply. "I already did see you, Usagi. That girl was you." Usagi sucked in her breath. Oh.

"You didn't like Darien from the start," Averill mused and Usagi glanced quickly at him. Did he know more than he let on?

"What do you mean by that?" she asked warily and he shrugged.

"Nothing bad. I was just saying that you picked me in the beginning and it showed. The two of you could never hold a conversation that didn't end in a fight. It wasn't until you came to visit me on Earth that you and Darien put your differences aside and became friends. That's all. He and Raye hit it off, though."

Usagi's head shot up. "Raye?"

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that you aren't used to the names I am. Raye was Princess Miya of Mars. Beautiful, sure, but a little too feisty for my taste."

_Princess Miya of Mars_? Usagi wondered. _That has to be Rei-chan. It makes perfect sense_.

"Well, they deserve each other," Usagi said bitterly and Averill raised an eyebrow at the tone in her voice.

"Pardon?"

"Raye and Darien… they deserve each other."

Averill frowned. "Usagi, is something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern and Usagi felt her stomach knot up. He cared about her so much and she felt like a witch for deceiving him.

"Oh, Averill, I don't deserve you," she blurted. "Not now, not then."

"What?" Averill smiled in a bewildered way. "If anything, it should be opposite."

"No," Usagi continued, shaking her head. "You've been wonderful. But Averill, I've… I've been lying to you from the start."

"What?" Averill still had that silly, perplexed smile on his face, but his eyes were heavily guarded. "What could you possibly lie to me about?"

"Everything," Usagi moaned and felt like crying. Averill stared at her, but before he could say a word, a waitress walked up and interrupted them.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you aren't going to buy anything," she said impatiently. "We only have so many tables and people are waiting." Usagi looked at the redhead with shock.

"Fuyuko-san?" she breathed. The young woman looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Do I know you?"

Usagi colored. "Uh, no," she said and pointed a trembling finger towards her uniform. "The nametag." Aneko looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Fine," she said. "So do you want anything?"

"Two green teas, please," Averill told her, never taking his eyes off a very nervous Usagi. Aneko made a mark on her pad.

"Will that be all?" she questioned and scurried off when Usagi gave an abrupt nod.

"I saved her once," Usagi explained in a shaking voice. "The last time I ever fought."

Averill wasn't interested. "What did you mean…"

"Here you are," Aneko said, suddenly reappearing at the table. "Anything else?"

"We're fine," Averill said through clenched teeth and Aneko looked at him with a grimace.

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll leave you kids alone for a while," she said and trotted to the next table. Usagi nervously sipped her tea, trying to avoid Averill's watchful eyes. He was waiting for her to speak.

No sense delaying it. "My boyfriend…" she started uneasily and glanced at him. He was biting his lip, expecting the worst.

And he got it. "…is your brother." She immediately reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. Silence came for a moment as they looked at each other. Finally, Averill managed a rather dry laugh.

"Wow," he said and cleared his throat. "You could have told me sooner." He leaned back and looked around the room, shaking his head with an ironic smile, as if he'd expected something like that to happen. Usagi tugged at her skirt and waited a few horrible seconds before he looked at her once more with disgust and hopped up to leave.

"Averill, wait!" she cried, leaping after him, and grabbed his hand, but he shook her away. "Please don't leave! It's you I love."

"Don't say that," Averill hissed. "You don't have to say so just to make me stay. I know you love my brother, and you've been keeping it from me the entire time!"

"You tell her!" someone called and they both looked up in surprise. The scene had attracted an audience and the entire restaurant had fallen silent and was watching eagerly like the crowd on the Jerry Springer Show.

This was the final blow for Averill and he turned to leave, but Usagi grabbed his arm and pulled him back, determined to make him listen, audience or not.

"I'm not lying to you," she told him, ignoring the cries of 'yeah right.' "I've been attracted to you from the start and have only resisted because I thought I loved _him_. But since I've met you, I've discovered that Mamo-ch… Chiba Mamoru is a lying cheater and I want nothing more to do with him. Please, believe me when I say that I love _you_ and only you."

Loud whistles floated around the room and Usagi was afraid they would scare Averill away, but she underestimated him. He turned, a strange look on his face.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked quietly. Three people in the room demanded the same.

"Because," she said, almost in tears. "I didn't know what to make of you. I never expected to find you and I wasn't sure I wanted this to happen. But I know better than anyone that Fate can't be denied. So please, Averill, don't walk away from me." The room grew silent after this, and Usagi swallowed hard, the noise thunderous in the sudden quiet.

Averill was watching her thoughtfully and she looked back, hoping her eyes were pleading as well as her words had. _Please, please_… she thought desperately. _Please, Averill, believe me_. She held her breath as his eyes traveled over her.

Finally, deciding, his mouth relaxed and she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Averill demanded to the restaurant, trying to have some fun. "Should I take her back?" The room was filled with a chorus of 'yes,' and shouts of 'kiss her' started slowly before growing into a chant among the diners.

Averill turned to Usagi and when she nodded, he gave her a little peck on the cheek. The crowd cheered, Aneko loudest of all, and Averill pulled back with a laugh.

"So, Usagi," he said as the room continued roaring. "Do you like baseball?"

"I don't know," she admitted. Averill grinned.

"There's a game in a week that I want to go to. Care to join me?" They smiled at each other.

"I'd love to." Averill leaned forward again, and this time their kiss was real.

0 0 0

Much like his late friend, Axinite soon became impatient with the lack of fighting and decided to raise a little hell without Boss's approval. But there was hardly anyone the senshi couldn't beat at that point, so eager were they for revenge, so within half an hour, he staggered back to the hideout to die in his brother's arms.

Now Calcite and Alexandrite were united in an unspoken grief. The senshi had killed someone dear to each of them, and they were determined to make the girls pay. Azurite was indifferent as Axinite lay dying, but Kyanite watched with a glimmer of wetness in his eyes, not forgetting the on and off friendship they had shared in their better years.

Boss was more angry than upset, and he fiercely warned them, especially Calcite and Alexandrite, who now had only one purpose in life, to never act rashly again. The generals bowed their heads in agreement, but trouble was brewing among them and it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Boss knew he would have to act more quickly than expected, and he spent much of his time pacing the great hall, plotting the untimely deaths of the senshi.

The only one who achieved any happiness was Kyanite, or rather Kai when he was wandering the streets as a human. He found that he looked forward to meeting Makoto at the arcade during the day more than attacking the humans at night.

When he first met Makoto, he had planned to lead her to a deserted alley and drain her dry, but something had stopped him and he was glad that he hadn't. He had fun when he was with her, and that was more than he could say for when he stalked the lonely streets at night for victims.

She was awakening a part of him that he had forgotten he possessed, and becoming more of a friend in several short weeks than a lifetime of company with the other generals had given him. Only one thing bothered him: every time he was with her, something tugged at the back of his brain and he had a strong urgency to remember… but what? He didn't think any of his forgotten memories could possibly have anything to do with Makoto, so he ignored it.

All he cared about was that he had possibly gained the best friend he ever had.

0 0 0

Usagi walked down the street, thrumming with anticipation. It had been a week and a half since she'd seen Averill, and although she wasn't a big fan of sports, she couldn't wait to get to the baseball game to see him.

She had successfully managed to dodge Mamoru and her friends all week by faking the flu. Nick came over with flowers and chicken soup but Mamoru had kept his distance. She figured he was taking advantage of her 'illness' by spending time with Kina. Strangely, she didn't mind.

The day had the promise of being wonderful. The skies were azure blue and the warm spring sun heated the pavement. Usagi smiled. She was looking forward to seeing Averill with ten times more excitement than she had ever felt for Mamoru. Being away from him was a physical aching in her chest and she looked forward to his healing touch.

_Kina can have Mamoru for all I care_, Usagi thought lazily. _If I see her again, I'll tell her that_. But as she was thinking this, Usagi didn't expect to actually see her nemesis, and when she did, she nearly leapt to the sky.

The girl came running out from a flower shop across the street and Usagi didn't recognize her until she started waving her arms and calling her name. "Tsukino-san! Over here!"

Usagi froze when she saw Mamoru's Kina-chan heading her way. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't obey; they stood firmly rooted to the pavement. Kina stopped running and finished the last few paces with an odd look on her face, nervous.

_She has reason to be_, Usagi thought fiercely, but managed to keep her face blank.

"Hi," Kina said.

Usagi thought the best approach was to play dumb. "Do I know you?" she asked and Kina frowned.

"Hasn't Mamo-kun told you about me?" she asked and then shook her head with a smile. "Never mind. I'm Moriyo Akina." She bowed a little uneasily and straightened. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the girlfriend of Chiba Mamoru. I would recognize you anywhere. I've heard so much about you."

_Bad things, I bet_, Usagi thought, but said innocently. "You know him?"

Kina… Akina grinned. "We're very close."

_Very close, indeed_. Usagi inwardly seethed, remembering the scene at the apartment building. She felt a stab of pain for an instant, but the thought of Averill washed it away. Why dwell on the past?

"He's a wonderful person," Akina added and Usagi forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, Moriyo-san, but I have to go. It was very nice to meet you." Akina smiled sweetly and Usagi felt more dislike for her.

"Sorry for keeping you," she said in an angelic voice. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Usagi echoed and stomped away.

_Hope you enjoy him more than I did_, she added bitterly as her feet pounded against the pavement. _From this moment on, I am through with Chiba Mamoru. Forever_, she decided solemnly and then stopped thinking about him entirely.

0 0 0

Averill was waiting for her with a hot dog. "Hi," he said cheerfully. "You're late. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

"Never," Usagi insisted, sliding into her seat and leaning towards him. She expected him to kiss her, but he shoved the hotdog towards her and it met her lips while he turned back to the game.

_Men_, Usagi thought with amusement as she leaned back and took a bite_. If it came between sports and women, I think I know the winner_.

"Watch this," Averill said, leaning forward in anticipation. Usagi rolled her eyes but looked. #37 of Japan's team was heading up to bat. With a wild swing, he hit the ball that was pitched to him and ran around all the bases before the Hungarian team they were playing could touch him.

"Isn't he amazing?" Averill asked eagerly.

"He hit the ball," Usagi said with a shrug. "I could do that." Averill grinned at her.

"I'd like to see you try." Usagi gave him a lighthearted shove and he fell onto the prissy-looking businessman next to him with a laugh. Usagi started to laugh too but then stopped. Something was bothering her. Maybe it was because they were acting more like friends than the passionate new couple they were supposed to be.

He's probably not very good with P.D.A, she realized with a shrug. _It's nothing_. But that hadn't seemed to bother him the other night…

Out on the field, #37 had taken off his batting helmet and was waving at the cheering crowd. He was very handsome. Usagi shot a thoughtful look at Averill. She'd learned in the past that jealousy was an effective motivation for the opposite sex.

"He's so cute!" she cried, clasping her hands together, and froze when Averill nodded agreement.

"Yeah. Lucky bastard." Usagi sighed and leaned back. Well, that had failed. Averill let out a cry and she turned to him thinking maybe it had worked after all, but he was bent over, clutching his head.

"Averill!" Usagi cried and reached down to him, but he pushed her away with a moan. Usagi bit her lip and watched him squirm in pain, not knowing what she could do to help.

"Averill," she whispered tearfully. What was going on?

0 0 0

I want him.

_No_, Averill thought. _You can't have him_.

I want him.

_Please, not now_, Averill begged. _I need more time_.

Obey me now and you will have all eternity.

Slowly, the pain faded away and Averill slowly sat up.

0 0 0

"Averill!" Usagi cried in relief as he rose. He was rubbing his forehead and his green eyes looked unusually bleak. "Averill," Usagi repeated, "are you alright?" He glanced at her and she swallowed at the expression on his face. He looked cold and completely dispassionate to her concern.

"Fine," he said curtly. "Just a headache."

"We could ask if anyone has aspirin," she suggested but was surprised when he roughly shook his head.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped and turned back to the game. Usagi looked away with a grimace. What was _that_? At least his pain had faded. They sat silently for the rest of the game, Averill staring at the baseball field with an odd look with Usagi watching him warily. Finally, after the final pitch and the announcement of Japan's

win 14-9, Averill turned to her and smiled. Usagi was relieved. Whatever his mood swing had been, it was over.

"Let's find #37 and get his autograph. He was obviously the star of the game." He gave her a little wink. "And I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing His Beautifulness again."

"Sure," she agreed and followed him. Averill walked to a souvenir stand and purchased a baseball, and then motioned for her to follow him out of the stadium and into the attached building.

"Averill, I don't think we should," Usagi started as they approached a door that said, 'Private: No Public Admittance,' but Averill grinned and pushed the door open.

"We're not going to find him out there," he explained as soon as they were in. Usagi said nothing, and clutched his arm uneasily as she followed him down the long, dark hallway. They turned a corner and Averill frowned at the long line of doors. "Locker rooms," he explained. "The big shots have private ones. I'm not sure where his…"

Usagi tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a sign on one door that read, 'Takada Hideo: #37.' "Wonderful," Averill said softly and pushed the door open a crack, shouting, "Can we come in?" When he heard a positive reply, he led Usagi in by the hand.

Takada Hideo was sitting on a bench in full uniform and when he saw them approaching, he jumped in surprise. "You're not allowed in here," he said with amusement. "But since you brought a pretty lady with you, I won't complain." Usagi blushed and cowered behind Averill. She wasn't used to attention from older men and wasn't sure she liked it.

"Could you sign this?" Averill asked, getting to the point. He held out the baseball and Hideo chuckled.

"Of course," he said. "You went through all this trouble to break in, I might as well." He got up and strolled to Averill to get the ball. "You got a pen?" he asked and when Averill shook his head, Hideo turned around, mumbling to himself.

"See?" Averill whispered to Usagi and seized her hand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Usagi moved closer without response. Something didn't feel right and she was more than ready to leave. Hideo returned, his name on the ball.

"Here you go," he said, handing it back. "Now scram before you get me in trouble."

"Thanks," Averill said and pocketed the ball. "Come on, Usagi." He took her arm and started to lead her away, but as they were opening the door, Hideo let out a cry. Usagi spun around and gasped.

There were two figures in the room holding onto Hideo. One she recognized as Azurite, and the other had shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and cool gray eyes. Hideo was struggling with them, and although he was strong, he clearly couldn't beat two muscle-bound men by himself.

"Leave him alone!" Usagi cried, angry with the two men who always seemed to cause her trouble. She threw herself at Azurite, kicking and biting every bit of him that she could reach. Azurite released Hideo with an outraged cry and grabbed her instead. She shrieked and tried to struggle from his grip, but without powers, she was a normal girl, without superhuman strength.

The other man made a quick movement and Hideo slumped back against him, unconscious. "That wasn't wise, little girl," Azurite growled. Usagi tried to swing her arm at him, but he held her in a firm grip.

"Let me go, you monster," she yelled. "Averill, help me!" But Averill was backing towards the door, watching the scene with wide eyes. Usagi made one more wild attempt to escape before something was pulled over her head.

A strong chemical stench filled her nostrils and her last coherent thought was _Averill_… before everything went black.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

When lovely woman stoops to folly  
And finds too late that men betray,  
What charm can sooth her melancholy,  
What art can wash her guilt away?  
Oliver Goldsmith

The air was still and dark, like a cool October morn, and her first fleeting thought was that this was strange for early May. Usagi hurt all over. She felt a nagging urge to open her eyes, but when she thought about it, her drugged down brain couldn't decide why it was necessary. All she wanted to do was sleep, and slip away into comfortable darkness and forget.

But the urge became so insistent that she moaned and struggled to do the task. It was an effort, but once open, her eyes made out a blurry figure leaning over her. This should have caused alarms to sound in her mind, but her foggy brain was too tired to care.

"Wake up, Highness," a deep voice instructed softly. "I have been anxious to reacquaint with you." Something about the mocking tone made her snap to attention. Her vision started to focus and gradually she saw Hideo leaning over her with a strange smile. There was a light pressure on her cheek and she realized with a start that it was his hand.

He sensed her confusion. "No, I am not Hideo." He flashed white teeth in his smile. "I am the one my followers call Boss."

Usagi's awareness flooded back and she remembered what had happened. _Boss_… she thought, feeling chills spread through her body. _Bauxite spoke of him_.

"I needed a body of my own," he explained, lightly stroking her cheek, "and who better than the star ball player of Japan?"

Her mouth was unusually dry and it was hard to speak, but she choked out, "What happened? Where is Averill?" It was an innocent and perfectly legitimate question, but Hideo-Boss threw back his head and laughed. The sound chilled her, but brought her further into reality, making this seem less like a horrible dream.

She knew she had to escape, but when she tried to move, her limbs wouldn't obey. She struggled in vain for about ten seconds before turning her head and noticing with sick dismay that she was strapped down.

Boss had stopped laughing and was smiling at her wryly. Whether he was gloating about her helplessness or still amused by her question, she couldn't tell, but she didn't like the expression in his eyes. "Averill," the figure before her said thoughtfully. "Good question: where exactly is the boy?"

"If you've hurt him…" Usagi started but was cut off with another laugh.

"You don't understand, do you?" Boss said pleasantly. "Averill is my pawn. Or my accomplice, rather. He's done more for me than anyone."

Usagi felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "You lie."

"One thing you will learn about me is that I never lie. I am one of the most truthful men you will ever meet. Fallacies are a waste of time when you want to get something done. You will discover that soon, since you and I are going to be very good friends."

"I never…" Usagi started angrily, but Boss turned at a sudden noise and spoke. After a brief hesitation, another figure entered the room, and although his face was in shadows, she recognized the silhouette.

"You called?" the newcomer asked and Usagi felt as if she was falling down a long black tunnel.

"Oh, Averill, no…" Usagi whispered as he came into the light. "Please tell me you don't serve him." Her thoughts were whirling in every direction, with no coherent pattern. Averill was expressionless and she couldn't tell if he was feeling regret or if he had been playing with her emotions all along.

"Serve me?" Boss sounded amused. "Prince Kenrick serves no one but himself." His voice dropped low, so only she could hear. "But he's weak, and the weak are easily bent to my will. I have you to thank for that, my dear. It's his love for you that makes him weak."

Love? Usagi no longer knew the meaning of the word. If Averill truly loved her, he wouldn't have helped this man kidnap her. "What does he get out of this? What do _you_?" Usagi asked, trying to fight back tears. Averill had betrayed her and that hurt worse than anything. After trusting him, giving her love and turning her back on her former life, he had betrayed her.

"Simple. I get to use you as I wish, and he gets the pleasure of having you around. You see, the other senshi would never hurt you." A grin accompanied this.

"Of course they wouldn't," Usagi shot back, not understanding the point.

"And now that you confirm it, I feel so much better," Boss said sarcastically. "The only thing that prevents our friendship is that you don't seem to like or trust me." Usagi stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? How could he expect her to do either after what he'd done?

"I have no reason to like you and especially none to trust you," she told him flatly. Boss tilted his head to the side and considered this.

"True. So I fear the only way to get you to cooperate is to change your mind by force."

"You'd brainwash me?" Usagi asked in horror. "You can try, but it won't work. My will is strong." She frowned to prove it.

"That may have been true… several weeks ago."

Usagi swallowed. His confidence made her uneasy. "What's different now?"

Boss smiled. "Everything. You no longer have powers and you are in love with a different man. All because of this." Boss held up a small vile with a reddish liquid and Usagi stared at it, heart growing cold.

"You can't possibly tell me you haven't felt different since the night you fought Carmenia and Bauxite. Haven't you been less of the optimist you usually are? More negative feelings? And _him_." Boss laughed and pointed at Averill, who was standing as solemnly as a granite statue of an ancient pharaoh. "You can't deny how you feel drawn to him, while you irrationally dislike the one you used to love."

It was true. Usagi could see that now. Her heart raced when she looked at Averill and a wave of heat passed along her skin. _All physical sensations_, a little voice in her mind pointed out, the same voice that had been there all along, pleading with her to remember Mamoru. Only she hadn't listened, and now it was quite possibly too late.

"The poison has been slowly wearing down your will," Boss continued pleasantly. "I have very good reason to believe that you won't resist any mind control we try on you." She didn't want to believe him, but she could feel the truth of his words. Her emotions were shattered and almost no trace of her old fire was left. Survival instinct told her there was nothing to do but stall and hope help came.

"Why do you need Hideo-san's body? Too much of a coward to face me on your own?" she asked boldly, proud that her voice didn't waver. Boss lost his smile and turned from her, ashamed.

"I haven't my own. It was burned up long ago in the final battle of the Silver Millennium. Averill has been a gracious donor until now. Don't get me wrong, girl. I wasn't controlling him when he was with you. When he wanted to be himself, I slept, and when I needed to do business of my own, I overtook him."

She remembered Averill's headaches, and imagined Boss whispering to him in his mind, crawling through like a disease. The thought made her ill. But before she could ponder this, Boss turned to her with his eerie smile.

"I think we should spend less time with familiarities and get down to business. Don't think this means I have any less respect for you, Highness. Quite the opposite. When you help me with my ultimate plan, I will have greater regard for you than ever. I've always hated you, you see, and the fact that you can finally be useful rather than a nuisance…" With that, he pulled a switch and black waves of energy flowed into her.

The experience was worse than anything she could have imagined. It was as if a thousand voices were simultaneously screaming in her head. Usagi had to bite down a scream of her own. She found herself wondering if this was what Mamoru had gone through before he became Queen Beryl's personal boy toy. She hoped it had been painless for him; it certainly wasn't for her. The realization that these were possibly the last moments she would have of being herself dawned on her, and she didn't want to waste a second.

She was going to spend the remainder of her time yelling at Averill.

"You snake!" she screamed, and he took a faltering step back at her words. "How could you do this to me? How could you pretend to love me and be my friend while you were plotting this all along?"

Averill shook his head. "No," he said, his voice pleading. "I _do_ love you."

"You don't!" she cried. "You never did. You just felt you should have me because you can't stand being second best to your brother at anything! I became your obsession, and that's not love. You made me believe _I_ was in love with you, but now I see it was a lie. It has always been a lie."

Averill wrung his hands and blinked to keep tears at bay, but Usagi could not see. Her eyes were closed as she tried to fight off the ultimate end.

"Actually, dear girl, it wasn't a lie," Boss said as he impatiently paced the floor, wishing the process would hurry up. "Your love for him was the only real thing you've felt the entire time."

But by this time, Usagi was too far gone to hear.

0 0 0

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Shingo-kun," Ami said and carefully hung up the receiver. Immediately she was bombarded with questions from the four people and two cats with her.

"Wait," she commanded and held up a hand. "Let me speak and we'll figure this out."

"Does he know where Usagi-chan is?" Minako demanded, too high-strung for patience. Ami opened her mouth to quiet her, but then shut it and shook her head. Everyone sighed.

"No. His parents are very worried. They haven't heard from her. But he… he did make a suggestion." Ami stopped abruptly and looked at Mamoru, but he didn't notice. He was chewing his lip and staring at the floor, in his own world.

Usagi had been missing for an entire day. According to Shingo, she had left early the previous morning to meet someone and had never returned. With the knowledge that she had no way to protect herself, her friends had immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had fallen into trouble. This may have been a bit pessimistic, but in their lives every little disturbance usually meant trouble.

"What was the suggestion?" Rei asked. Ami sighed and wet her lips with her tongue.

"He said…" She broke off and glanced again at Mamoru. "Well, he thinks she might be seeing another guy. He says that she has been staying out late and has asked him to cover for her. He asked her if she was seeing someone, and even though she didn't confirm it, she didn't deny it, either. Of course, that's ridiculous," Ami finished quickly. Everyone looked at Mamoru uneasily, and not surprisingly his face had paled.

"Not completely ridiculous," he said, bits and pieces from the past weeks coming together in his mind. "She has been acting distant. Whenever I was around her, she seemed annoyed with me. I assumed it was because she was sick because a few days later she stayed home…" he trailed off and glanced at Ami, who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"That's another thing Shingo-kun said. She's been faking because she didn't want to see anybody." Mamoru nodded to himself as if he had expected this and his eyes became slightly unfocused.

"Why would she do that?" Makoto demanded. "She loves you. We all know that." Nods of agreement followed this, but Mamoru shook his head.

"I don't know anymore," he said softly. "There's something about me that she doesn't like, because whether she's with another guy or not, she _has_ been avoiding me."

"What if she eloped?" Minako asked, her voice quavering.

"Eloped?" Rei laughed at her. "How could she? She's only sixteen."

"She would have found a way," Mamoru muttered and the inner senshi looked him over with concern. The poor boy did not look well at all.

"Look," a new voice piped up and everyone stared at Artemis. "The issue isn't whether Usagi-chan has a new boyfriend or even if she has been avoiding us. The issue is that she's missing. On another note, I don't like how there haven't been any attacks these past few days. It's been unusually quiet."

Luna nodded her agreement and shuddered. "Yes," she confirmed with a hiss. "It's like the calm before a storm."

0 0 0

Averill paced the grand hall. Usagi had been asleep for two days and he hated every second that she stayed unconscious. The words Usagi had yelled at him before she was overcome replayed in his head like an incessant tape recorder. What if she woke with the same feelings?

He had never wanted to hurt her, but Boss had convinced him that he needed her and he thought it must be true since she was all he could think about for the longest time. Even so, he knew in the back of his mind that something was very wrong.

Perhaps it would have been better if he remembered all of his life in the Silver Millennium, but he only recalled what Boss allowed him to see. Ever since the final battle nearly 10,000 years ago, Boss had controlled his life and for the first time he wished it was his own again.

"Patience, she will wake soon," Boss said behind him and Averill jumped. He wondered how long Boss had been standing there before he made his presence known. Considering Boss and his quiet slinking ways, probably quite a while.

"I know," Averill said with a sigh. Boss stalked forward and tapped his heavy cane against the ground. He had long-since changed out of Hideo's baseball uniform and into his own long black cloak. Averill shuddered looking at it. Every time Boss had stepped aside in his mind, he had awoken wearing that awful cloak. Boss had no fashion sense, and if Averill wasn't so afraid of him, he would teach him a thing or two.

"Are you getting cold feet, my boy?" Boss asked, narrowing his eyes. Averill hesitated and then shook his head.

"No, I… well, is this necessary?"

"Yes," Boss explained patiently. "We need her if only to even the odds with the tiebreaker. She will come soon, and whatever side the Moon Princess is on will have a better chance of winning her over."

Averill sighed. "But Usagi won't be the same."

"No," Boss agreed, "but it must be done." Averill turned and shook his head. Necessary or not, he felt as if he might vomit. He couldn't stand waiting any longer.

A soft moan alerted them both and Averill whirled around to see Usagi lazily stretching her arms into the air.

"Ah," Boss said, a pleased smile on his lips. Averill swallowed and edged closer. Usagi was slowly sitting up, and she looked around the room with a confused expression. When her eyes flicked to him, Averill felt the back of his neck turn to ice.

For her eyes, once a soft and innocent sapphire blue, were now as black as obsidian. This pleased Boss rather than frightened him, for he knew his spell had worked.

Usagi turned her dark eyes to Boss, sensing he was the leader of the two. "Who am I?" she asked breathily.

Boss stepped closer and took her hand. "You are Serena," he said and Averill felt himself grow even colder, "my most powerful servant. How do you feel?" Averill suddenly felt a wild urge to laugh. The Serena of the past had hated Boss with a passion and would have died rather than become his servant. Boss most assuredly knew this and that was what fueled the malicious twinkling in his eyes.

She gave him her most dazzling smile. "Good."

"You remember Averill?" Boss continued and Usagi looked him over with some interest before turning back to Boss.

"I remember you," she purred and Boss looked at Averill with amusement.

_Ouch_, Averill thought. _I knew she would be different, but I didn't expect _this. _Either she still hates me or Boss keyed the spell to make her hopelessly enamored with _him.

"What do you remember?" Boss asked and she turned away thoughtfully, before returning to him, her black eyes alight.

"I remember a dark-haired boy," she growled. "He hurt my feelings. He will pay!" Averill's head shot up. She had to be talking about his brother. What had she called him? A lying cheater? If Mamoru had really done something to her, Averill wouldn't give her the pleasure of revenge. He'd take care of the bastard himself.

"What shall I do, master?" she asked with wide-eyes and Averill fought a strong urge to gag. This was a _very_ bad idea.

Boss had been playing with her hair, and with a few short twists it came out of the odangos to fall gracefully down her back. "You will serve me," he told her and shot a look at Averill. "I think we should put our new friend to the test. What do you say, my boy?"

But Averill wasn't listening. He was staring at the floor and shaking his head in regret.

0 0 0

_Oh Usako, where are you_? Mamoru thought miserably as he walked through the park. The evening air was cool and he dug his hands deep into his pockets to protect them from the cold. But the real chill was inside his heart: could the rumors be true? Had Usagi really found someone else?

Mamoru couldn't help blaming himself. Perhaps if he'd spent more time with her, if he hadn't been so secretive, she wouldn't have turned from him. He'd thought Usagi would understand when he found someone who needed him more, but now saw clearly that it had been himself who hadn't understood anything.

He shivered - had the temperature dropped? It was supposed to be spring, but he could see his breath like short puffs of dragon smoke. The girls were probably worried. He was supposed to be at the temple planning, but he didn't see how anything they did would bring Usagi back. When she set her mind to something, it was very difficult to change it, and if she truly had chosen someone else, there would be no talking her out of it.

Mamoru hadn't liked the looks of pity the senshi had sent him at the previous meeting, as if they thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown. He knew he wouldn't. He wasn't that unstable. If Usagi felt she could live without him, he could definitely live without Usagi.

He just wished his heart would believe him when his mind told him so.

Mamoru sighed. It would have been better if she had told him she didn't want him anymore instead of running off. Then he could kill that annoying bit of hope that stayed with him. Unless he rid of it now, everything would be worse later when he learned for certain that she was leaving him. He wondered what she would do… send him a note? A quick phone call? Or maybe nothing if she had forgotten him so completely.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Mamoru didn't notice the figure before him until he nearly walked into her. He backed up a few steps with an apology on the tip of his tongue, but then glanced up and recognized the figure with a start. He wasn't sure at first since she wore a long black trench coat and her hair was out of its usual odangos, but he would know her anywhere, in the darkness or elsewhere.

"Usak…" he started, but then bit his tongue. If she had found someone else, she certainly wouldn't want him to call her that. He wished he could come up with something intelligent to say, but all he could blurt out was, "Nice night, isn't it?"

She said nothing, but cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Mamoru swallowed. Was there something wrong with her eyes? It was really too dark to be certain.

"So," he tried again, "how are you?" Still no answer. She just stood there, smiling mysteriously. It unnerved him. "We've all been worried about you," Mamoru continued in a rush. "Where have you been?"

He stopped and licked his lips. "You can tell me the truth. I want you to be happy. Who is this guy? Does he treat you well?" He ducked his head and winced, preparing himself for the verbal blow.

But what happened next took him by surprise. Instead of giving a name and telling him how exhilarating it was to fall in love, Usagi stepped forward and kissed him. Mamoru's eyes widened. Never in the years they'd been together had she been so bold, but instead of renewing his suspicions, Mamoru relaxed and kissed her back. He was too relieved to think.

"Oh Usako," he whispered, stepping away with a contented sigh. "I knew it wasn't true. How could I think…?" Without a word, she pulled him back for another kiss, soft and passionate. Mamoru had never felt such rushing relief. He had been wrong to doubt her. But just as he was back to planning their future together, he felt a sharp pain in his mouth and pushed her away.

A warm coppery taste spilled onto his tongue and he realized with a start that she had bit him. She had actually _bitten _him. Mamoru touched his lip and stared at the blood that dripped onto his fingers. With a sinking feeling, he listened to Usagi laugh, proving that it had been no accident. She casually undid the buttons on the long coat and it dropped to the ground, revealing a short, revealing black dress underneath.

"What…?" he started but never had a chance to finish for shapes glimmered on each side of her and materialized into two men. Mamoru took a step back and looked at the three of them in shock. The man on her left was tall, dark-haired and laughing as much as she, but the blond on her left looked embarrassed. There was a flash of light behind him and he turned to see four more people appearing. One of them roughly pushed him forward and before long he was enclosed in a circle of seven.

If he hadn't been so confused, he would have tried fighting back, but he was too shocked for the thought to cross his mind. Usagi linked arms with the men beside her, and the tall dark one flashed a dazzling smile his way.

"Good evening, Prince Endymion," he said good-naturedly for all the icicles in his voice. "What a pleasure it is to see you so soon."

"I don't know you," Mamoru told him, contempt entering his voice. He was confused, but he understood one thing. This man was the reason Usagi had turned against him.

With the unnatural glow emitting from the seven of them, Mamoru saw what was wrong with Usagi's eyes. They were as black and cold as stone. He finally understood what had happened; somehow these monsters were controlling her. He couldn't believe that she would so easily submit, but she had been acting strangely ever since the night she was hurt by Carmenia's daggers.

Of course. Mamoru nodded to himself. Ami had said it was a poison that made Usagi lose her powers and that it may have other effects. Was this one of them?

The dark man was laughing again. Why did he look so familiar? All of them did, particularly the blond Usagi was leaning against. But Mamoru didn't have time to study him for the darker man, obviously the leader, was speaking again.

"Have you forgotten me, Darien? Or is it Mamoru-san now?" He smiled. "I should have been haunting your nightmares all your life… is one such as me so easily pushed aside?"

"Apparently," Mamoru seethed, glaring at him. "Who are you and what have you done with her?" He looked at Usagi helplessly but she was watching the leader with admiration. It made Mamoru sick.

"What have _you_ done, you mean," the man said and flashed white teeth. "You more than anyone have driven her to this."

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, clenching his fists. To think that these people would do this to Usagi and then try to put the blame on him… it was really unacceptable. Adrenaline raced in his veins and he was about to pounce on the dark man when Usagi spoke.

"You cheated on me," she said, her dark eyes alight with fury. "You and Akina-chan. For that, you will pay."

"What?" Mamoru wrinkled his brow in confusion. Why did she think…?

The blond man started forward but Usagi held him back with a light pressure on his chest. He obeyed, but snarled at Mamoru, hate in his eyes. There was something about his reaction and quick defense that surprised Mamoru, but he didn't ponder this for long before returning his thoughts to his girlfriend.

"Usako," he started, hoping to talk some sense into her, but she cut him off with a shriek.

"It's Serena!" she yelled and he took a stumbling step back at her tone. "And you'd better not forget it." Mamoru gazed around the circle, feeling numb. This was a nightmare.

One of the men kicked him and Usagi-Serena laughed as he fell to his knees. _This isn't happening_, he thought dizzily as another delivered a punch to his jaw. He lifted a hand to his chin in a daze and felt blood trickling there. The group took turns hitting and punching him, until even Usagi was giving him several hard kicks, giggling madly.

_What happened to you_? he wondered, and just as he was about to voice his bewilderment, a voice cried, "_Venus Love-Me Chain_!"

One of the men, the one with shoulder-length strawberry-blond hair, cried out and jumped aside, his back smoking. Mamoru raised his head and saw the four inner senshi standing there proudly, but they gasped when they saw him there.

"What took you so long?" he whispered weakly.

"Mars felt something was wrong," Jupiter said, stepping forward, "and she was right." She glared at the people around Mamoru and cracked her knuckles.

"Ah, if it isn't the dream team," Usagi called out silkily and stepped forward, smiling at the shocked expressions from her former friends. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you have a hello for me? Oh wait, I forgot we're about to kill you. That does put a hindrance on our relationship now, doesn't it?"

"_Usagi-chan_?" Mercury gasped, her eyes wide. Usagi smiled, not bothering to correct her.

"Oh my God, Kai…" Jupiter whispered and turned white as she stared at one of the men. He looked back at her evenly, his white blond hair shining in the moonlight. Venus nudged her and gave her a questioning look, but the brown-haired warrior stayed silent. She paled even more when her gaze flickered to Usagi's side and she saw the boy she had been dreaming about for weeks frowning at her, his green eyes unhappy.

The woman with long red hair stepped forward snarling, but Usagi stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"Uh uh," she said sweetly. "They're mine." She stalked forward, taking special care to stomp on Mamoru on the way. The senshi watched her warily.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked, frowning slightly. "Take a hit at me. I'm defenseless. It's the perfect opportunity."

No one moved.

"Come on," she urged again, her voice coaxing. "I know you want to."

"She's crazy," Mars muttered.

Usagi gave her a dazzling smile. "Thank you." The four girls were now looking at their boots.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" she asked with a little laugh. "You aren't warriors. You're silly children. How have you managed to get this far?"

"Serena, darling," the leader said, "there's no reason to taunt them." She looked back at him thoughtfully.

"You're right. Anyway, it is a pity you don't have the guts. So if you won't, I will!" She lifted her hands and black energy formed on her palms. Mamoru tried to stand, perhaps in a futile attempt to shield the senshi from her blast, but fell back when the red-haired woman kicked him. As for the senshi, they were frozen in shock, not willing to believe that their leader and best friend had turned against them.

Usagi, however, wasn't concerned. "_Black Moon Shockwave_!" she yelled and the dark energy turned into a fireball that shot straight towards the senshi.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

We have done with Hope and Honour, we are lost to Love and Truth.  
Rupyard Kipling

The senshi stood frozen in a combination of shock and fear as the dark fireball raced towards them. The roaring heat was mixed with the sound of Usagi's laughter, making the situation ever more like a surreal nightmare. The girls were so caught up in denial that they were unable to move or respond. And the dark fire flew closer, crackling… a painful reality they wouldn't long be able to ignore.

But suddenly the air was filled with another sound, a commanding voice roaring, "_Enough_." The giant fireball paused in midair and slowly dissolved into nothing.

Usagi scowled and whirled around as the senshi gasped their relief. "Why did you do that, Boss?" She sounded very annoyed, denied her fun.

Ignoring her pout, Boss beckoned and she obediently returned to him, like a well-trained puppy. "There's no need for that, Serena," he scolded softly. "Don't you think it's better for them to go away and think about what they've lost?"

Usagi stuck out her lower lip and scowled, but then shrugged and went over to snuggle into the blond man's embrace. Mamoru struggled to his feet and stood on wobbly legs, watching the young couple in open disbelief. Usagi leaned her cheek against the boy's chest and smiled at her former love.

"Mamoru, meet Averill," she said teasingly. Mamoru looked at the blond man with narrowed eyes. He had never felt such a strong urge to hit anyone as he had to slap that blond jerk silly. But Averill wasn't laughing like the rest. He looked back at Mamoru with… was it _apology_? Well, he could keep his pity to himself. Mamoru balled his fists, ready to start on his mental threat, but was startled when a foreign scene flashed through his mind.

He saw himself and the blond boy standing on a balcony over a city of lights. "It won't be so bad," Averill was saying to him. "I don't want to go any more than you, but I'm not whining about it."

"You've always had the charm," he saw himself replying with a laugh… and then there was the two of them, much younger, wrestling in the mud with an anxious nursemaid fluttering about. The children looked at each other, amused by her protests, and with silent agreement they turned and started tossing mud on the poor, shrieking woman.

Mamoru shook his head to free himself from the reverie. What was this? Another trick? He wouldn't put it past them. They had already messed with Usagi's mind: why not his as well?

Boss laughed and waved his minions closer. "Enough," he said again. "We're leaving. Let them think about how they've lost her. It's sure to hurt worse than anything we could do to them now. But know," he finished, locking eyes with each of them, Mamoru last and longest, "that soon we will return and finish you. Until then…" He stepped back and waved, and all, including Usagi, faded away into darkness.

Mamoru stared at the spot she had been, shaking. He barely noticed when the senshi drew near.

"We'll get her back," Mars whispered fiercely, placing a firm hand on his slumping shoulders. "I know we will."

But Mamoru closed his eyes and shook his head. To him, that was the impossible.

0 0 0

On a foggy afternoon several days later, Mamoru stared at the T.V without really watching it, and listened to Nick talk without really hearing him. Nick, of course, had noticed that his friend wasn't quite all there, and despite his attempts to be social, Mamoru couldn't bring himself to respond to his cheerful chatter.

And after two hours of no response, Nick had had enough. "Hey Mamo, buddy," he said and poked him several times. "What's wrong with you?" Mamoru made no movement or indication that he'd heard, and Nick seemed to realize with sudden grim determination what he had to do.

"Ow," Mamoru said irritably and glared at Nick, rubbing his arm where he had just been punched. Roughly.

Nick grinned wolfishly. "That got your attention. What's up with you, man?"

Mamoru sighed. ""Nothing."

Nick shook him. He literally did. "Don't give me that! I'm not your friend for nothing. You've been like this the last few days, and just now you haven't blinked in like three minutes. Do you know how freaky that is?"

Mamoru glared at his roommate. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, either you're going for a world record or you're thinking about something. I'm betting on the thinking, since that's more your kind of thing. Something on your mind?"

"Other than kicking you out of the apartment, no," Mamoru told him testily and turned away.

"Ouch," Nick said. "There's no need for that. We're both adults here. What's wrong? Usagi having an affair or something?" His innocent statement made Mamoru lose composure. He fell sideways on the couch and covered his head with a pillow.

"Okay," Nick said with a low whistle and stood. "I see that you need some alone time. I'm going to run to the store. Need anything?" When Mamoru lay still without response, Nick sighed. "Alright, then. I'll be right back. Try not to kill yourself, okay? I'll consider it an personal insult if I come back and find you dangling from the ceiling."

Mamoru waited until he heard the door click shut before sitting up. He knew there wasn't any reason to be angry at Nick. The boy had only been trying to help in his own way. He decided to save his anger for when he next saw Averill and the rest of the people who had taken Usagi from him.

The telephone shrieked, taking him away from his depression. Slowly, he heaved himself off the sofa and padded over. He glared hard at the receiver before picking it up and giving a curt, "Yes?"

"Mamoru-san!" a familiar voice greeted and he sighed.

"Hi, Rei-san."

"Hey, are you okay? You sound terrible. Never mind. Come to the balcony."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Mamoru sighed and walked over to the balcony. He carefully pulled the drapes aside and peered out.

"Well?"

"Down here."

Mamoru pushed the sliding door open and stepped out. After a moment of searching, he spotted Rei in a phone booth across the street, waving madly.

"Do you see me?"

"Yes. Hi."

"Hi. Listen, can I ask you a favor?" she asked breathlessly and went on before he gave his permission. "We were going to have a meeting at the temple, but Grandfather is having a big meditation day and can't be disturbed. I've been out here watching your apartment for an hour and that cute roommate of yours finally left, so…"

"No," he said, sensing what she was about to ask. "He'll be back any minute, and I'm not in the mood to host a meeting."

"Oh, please!" she said with a little gasp. "You don't have to do anything, just _sit _there and keep him out of the way."

"But…"

"I'm going to get everyone and we'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"But…"

"Thanks! You are such a doll!" she shrieked and hung up with him staring dumbly at the phone. He clicked off the receiver, and took several minutes to rub his temples. This was a problem.

Numbly, he made his way to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. How could he keep Nick away? He couldn't; that was the problem. The harder he'd try, the more Nick would want to stick around to see what was so forbidden. There was only one solution: he'd have to keep Nick at the apartment, but keep him in such a way that he'd never know a thing.

Suddenly the future seemed much brighter. Mamoru stood with a smile and headed to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Coke, Nick's favorite. He then poured a glass and headed to the bathroom to open the medicine cabinet. Frowning, he examined the contents until he found what he was looking for.

He narrowed his eyes and read the label. 'Sleeping Pills' - the doctor had prescribed them several years ago when he'd had an especially hard time sleeping due to disturbing dreams of the future. He took a few capsules from the bottle and unscrewed them, pouring the powdery contents into the drink.

_How much is safe_? he wondered, and then with a shrug, dumped the rest of the bottle in. He started to swirl the contents of the glass, but when he heard the door open and Nick's voice, he jumped and spilt some.

No time to clean it up. He hurried into the living room only seconds before Nick walked in. He smiled, congratulating himself on his stealth. Well, this was definitely going to be interesting.

0 0 0

Nick left the apartment shaking his head. Mamoru had been acting strangely. That was the polite way to describe his behavior. What Nick really thought was that his roommate had gone downright insane. He hadn't really needed to go to the store, but thought Mamoru would appreciate a few minutes to himself. And Nick no longer had confidence in his abilities as emotional coach: that had been destroyed by his last few years in California.

Nick snorted. No reason to make himself crazy as well. He had decided it was better not to dwell on the past. And besides, it was Mamoru he needed to worry about, not some girl who hated him, and whom he'd probably never see again, anyway. _All for the better_, he reminded himself, trying to believe it. He stepped back up to the door of his apartment and knocked loudly.

"I'm coming in, ready or not!" he called, trying to keep his voice cheery despite his grim thoughts. He let himself in.

Mamoru was standing in the middle of the room, holding a glass. He looked very odd, indeed. Nick tried not to be suspicious, but Mamoru's face was too blank, too expressionless. He knew immediately that something wasn't right.

Better not show it.

"Hey there," he said casually, taking off his jacket and lazily throwing it over a chair. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Mamoru said and held up the glass. "I made you a drink. I felt guilty about how I snapped at you, so this is my way of asking forgiveness."

Nick peered at it, unconvinced. "What do you mean you _made_ me a drink? It looks like Coke."

"Drink it," Mamoru commanded and Nick looked at him warily. His friend's eyes were bleak and he held out the glass stonily. Everything about Mamoru's robotic attitude screamed trouble.

"Come on, take a sip," he urged and Nick shook his head.

"In a minute. I have to pee." And then before he had to spend another minute with Mamoru the Stoic, he raced down the hallway.

That had been fairly strange.

Nick shook his head and shrugged away his worries. Mamoru probably had a perfect explanation for why he was acting so weird… But even if he'd guessed for twenty years, Nick never would have figured out why Mamoru was so miserable that day, or that within a little while, he himself would have a rude awakening and his life would never be the same.

Nick reached the bathroom and was about to take care of business when he noticed some liquid on the toilet seat. _Mamoru has really been careless today_, he thought with a smirk and bent down to wipe it off.

But then his smile disappeared. For the liquid wasn't pee, it was Coke.

_Please_, please _tell me that Mamo wasn't in here mixing the drink with his own special ingredient_, Nick thought grimly but with a touch of amusement. _That is sick and wrong, but creative. Very creative_. He had to grant the boy that much.

Nick took a step backwards to throw the tissue he had been using into the trash, but slipped on something and went flying backwards. Hands flailing wildly through the air, Nick caught the counter behind him and steadied his balance.

_Smooth_, he thought with a self-mocking grin, and glanced down to find the guilty culprit.

He froze.

Rolling across the bathroom tiles was an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

This wouldn't have shocked him if he hadn't known that the bottle was half-full the previous day. He had borrowed a few of them himself the night before when his thoughts had become particularly bothersome, withholding sleep.

Suddenly, Nick knew where the rest of the pills had gone and felt chills creep down his spine.

_What is he trying to do, _kill_ me_? he wondered, without the slightest hint of amusement. Deep down, he knew Mamoru wouldn't ever deliberately hurt him. Maybe he just wanted to shut him up, and since Mamoru wasn't exactly sane that day, he wouldn't have realized that the combination of Coke and half a bottle of sleeping pills was potentially lethal.

_Thank God for my bladder_, Nick thought grimly and left the bathroom to confront Mamoru. His roommate was still standing in the center of the room. Nick faked a smile, but was frowning on the inside. Now the big question: should he openly accuse him or go along with the farce and have some fun?

Nick's smile grew wider.

"Thanks, man," he said reaching for the glass, and pretended to take a big sip, but actually backwashed all of it.

Mamoru's eyes shone.

_Aha_, Nick thought and did it again.

"Well," he said finally, "I'm going to take a nap. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly _very_ tired." He yawned for emphasis and watched Mamoru with his peripheral vision.

"Oh yes. Go ahead." Mamoru was smiling now, nodding enthusiastically. Nick faked another yawn, trying to keep the sparkling amusement out of his expression.

This was really fun.

"See you," Nick said and staggered to his bedroom, stumbling into a wall on the way. He decided that Mamoru really had gone around the bend because the pills took twenty minutes to work, not three seconds. Mamoru should know: they were his pills. But there was no reason for him to doubt Nick's sincerity, for Mamoru was a very trusting soul.

_Which will be your downfall_, Nick thought with another grin and shut the door behind him. Now, what to do with the rest? With sudden inspiration, he pulled out a pair of expensive shoes he had borrowed from Mamoru and poured the mixture in, completely stony-faced. He felt no remorse. The boy deserved it.

Nick heard footsteps approaching and quickly collapsed on the bed, flinging the empty glass onto his nightstand. He rolled over and shut his eyes two seconds before Mamoru pushed the door open and stuck his head in.

"Nick?" he called softly. Nick let out a snore and rolled over so he could see Mamoru through his eyelashes. Mamoru had taken the glass in his hand and was smiling down at Nick with satisfaction.

_Oh you would, wouldn't you_? Nick thought, resisting a strong urge to sit up and hit him. _You jerk_.

Nick hoped that Mamoru wouldn't look down and notice something very wet and sticky in his best pair of shoes. But Mamoru was leaving, not suspicious in the least, and the second the door clicked shut, Nick sat up. Victory.

_And now_, he thought, _a little revenge. Time to sneak up behind Mamoru and scare the hell out of him_.

He would have, too. He was imagining the look on his friend's face with delicious anticipation. But just when he was ready to go, he heard the front door open and Mamoru call out greetings. Nick paused in his crusade, surprised at this new development.

The really interesting thing was that all the voices that responded were female. None of the voices, however, belonged to Usagi.

_Well_, Nick thought and blinked. _Well, well_. This was unexpected. Perhaps Mamoru had brought them over for a good time, and he didn't want to share the wealth. Very interesting.

"How much did you give him?" he heard one girl ask and he pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear.

"Enough," Mamoru replied briskly. "He won't be bothering us. Let's get this over with." Nick felt his lips twitch. The man obviously had his priorities straight.

But as he listened, his grin slid from his face. For Mamoru and his female companions weren't having a free for all roll and tumble, they were talking about things Nick had never imagined in his wildest fantasies. The air in the bedroom grew stifling as he listened, and he struggled to breathe, everything he thought he had ever known sliding away from him.

He had innocently stumbled upon something big.

0 0 0

Kyanite swallowed and felt sick. It wasn't only that watching Usagi/Serena simper and flirt with Boss was positively disgusting, but he also couldn't stop thinking about Makoto. The more he thought about her and about what was going to happen when Boss won, the more his insides trembled and squirmed.

Makoto was one of the senshi. The glimpse of her standing in the night, clothed in green, had been a shock, but he had recognized her right away. She had seen him, too. The look of horror on her face had since haunted his dreams.

He hoped she didn't hate him. What kind of a friend could he be to her now that she knew who he was and was no doubt sickened about it herself? Everything they stood for was opposite. They had been sworn enemies from the start.

But he cared about her. That was the tragic part. He didn't like the fact that he was going to have to kill her the next time they met. The thought made his stomach churn unpleasantly. Impossible. He wouldn't be able to do it. Let Boss deal with him as he wished. Kyanite wouldn't lay a hand on her because…

He stopped his betraying thoughts and allowed himself a dry laugh. _You what… love her_? He smirked and shook his head. He couldn't. He was incapable of love. He was fond of the girl, that was all.

But fondness alone shouldn't make his heart wrench this painfully in his chest.

_And what if I do love her_? he thought rashly. _It's only Romeo and Juliet all over again. Boss will understand_. His stomach continued doing flip-flops, for he knew Boss would not be understanding in the least. Boss would cheerfully order his execution before he had a chance to warn her.

Warn her. What an interesting idea. Kyanite looked up and sucked in his breath. He could do it, but the question was, _would_ he? What was more important, saving his friend or being loyal to his prince?

The answer was so obvious that Kyanite laughed out loud. He would go, then. These people meant nothing to him. He was dead no matter what he did. Boss would kill him if he went to help the enemy and Boss would kill him if he knew that Kyanite was even thinking about helping the enemy.

And there was the possibility that Makoto would kill him herself when she saw him, but somehow that didn't seem so bad compared to the alternative. She'd use her little thunderbolts or whatever her power was and his life would end quickly. Boss would undoubtedly think of something creative, something that would give him hours of amusement. Something Kyanite wouldn't enjoy.

Kyanite straightened and eyed the scene before him. He could escape easily: everyone was distracted. Usagi was laughing and stroking Boss's arm, and he watched her with cool approval in his flickering, dark eyes. Neither seemed to remember the existence of Averill. Calcite was watching them, her lower lip stuck out in a childish pout, sulking because Boss wasn't paying attention to her, and Alexandrite and Azurite were arm wrestling.

No sign of Averill, but that was good. One less person to notice him sneaking away.

He turned and walked out, trying not to hurry so if one of them noticed him leaving he could give a quick explanation. Thankfully, he escaped unseen and as Kyanite reached the grand hallway, he let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished.

However, he didn't notice the figure leaning against a stone pillar, watching him. And when he heard the voice of the elusive blond boy, he was so surprised he nearly leapt through the ceiling.

"And where are _you_ going?"

Kyanite whirled around and faced Averill with wide eyes. His prince smiled lazily, as if sensing he had the upper hand. But he didn't have to keep it. Kyanite was good at mind games himself.

"Out for a stroll," he said and flashed his usual cool smile. "Do you have a problem with that?" Averill narrowed his eyes, but not suspiciously. He was offended by Kyanite's tone.

"Of course not. You aren't my prisoner."

Kyanite stared back at Averill, trying to calm his breathing. "True," he agreed and turned.

"But where are you going?" Averill's soft voice demanded again and Kyanite gritted his teeth before whirling back around.

"Out to get a hit of energy," he lied, thinking that Averill would appreciate that. "It's crowded in there, and I need some refreshment."

Averill didn't look impressed. His lips curved into a frown and he looked at him with clear distaste. Kyanite tried to keep his eyes neutral. _Believe me. I'm not running off to join the Enemy. I'm as bad as you are. I'm just going out to hunt a few worthless humans. I'm as bad as_… Kyanite's thoughts suddenly broke off and he forced back a bitter smile.

Truthfully, Averill wasn't all that bad. While Kyanite had been out searching the streets for as many victims as he could find, Averill had sought only Usagi. One soul compared to the countless _he_ had destroyed.

Kyanite felt faint and for the first time he evaluated his life. What would Makoto think of him, the imperious hunter who preyed on the innocent? How could she trust him? All she would see was the monster he had been and she wouldn't believe him if he told her that he truly wanted to help.

He caught himself and realized that his fists were clenched and he was rapidly blinking, holding off a bit of wetness. Tears? Kyanite almost snorted. Ridiculous. But it was true.

And Averill stood watching, his green eyes intense and searching.

Kyanite would have said something nasty but didn't trust his voice. A thought kept floating around in his mind that the next time he saw Averill they would be fighting on opposite sides. He was betraying his prince, his friend. He shouldn't have cared - he told himself he didn't - but he couldn't prevent the rock from forming in his stomach.

Averill smiled then and Kyanite felt that rock gain mass.

"So," Averill said pleasantly, the sparkle returning to his eyes. "You're off to see her, huh?"

_Her_. Kyanite thought his heart stopped beating, but a second later he could feel it stronger than ever. Blood rushed through his veins and he wished he had a clever retort, some way to save himself, but his throat felt like sandpaper.

"You're wondering how I know?" Averill asked and even though Kyanite really didn't want to hear, he continued. "Did you think I spent all my time following Usagi? I'm no stalker." He broke off and laughed bitterly but Kyanite couldn't even manage a watery smile.

"I used to take walks to see what was happening around town. A way to pass the time, you know? On one of my walks I saw something very interesting from the window of a arcade. It was you and a girl laughing together. And that wasn't the only time. I often saw the two of you there. I saw the way you looked at her, even if she didn't. I'm not blind, Kai. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Kyanite felt his face flush, and even though he made no sound nor movement to agree, he certainly didn't try to disprove the statement.

"And you know what's really interesting?" Averill continued, apparently enjoying himself. "That girl was Princess Tinia. Lita. Don't you remember? She used to have the hots for _me_. Always following me around, blushing from across the room when I caught her eye. And you were usually right behind, doing the same for her as she did for me. Oh, the times we had. What a joke. Surely you remember the games we all played back then?"

Kyanite didn't remember. He remembered very little of the past and knew that Boss wanted it that way. It had never bothered him before, but now it crystallized his suspicions that something very wrong had happened back then that Boss was keeping from him. From them all.

But he needn't worry about that now, because he was as good as dead. Averill knew that Kyanite was planning to betray them because he was in love with an Enemy. There was no use bargaining. Averill would never let him go. No hope was left for Makoto or himself. He had failed.

When Averill took a step toward him, Kyanite immediately recoiled, thinking his prince was going to strike him, but instead Averill reached for his hand and shoved something very smooth and cool onto his palm. Kyanite stared at it, dumbfounded. It was a crystal, very small and carved into the shape of a crescent moon.

Kyanite looked up in confusion, but instead of the malicious grin he expected, Averill was staring back at him soberly.

"Take this," he urged. "It will lead you to her. I used it for Usagi, but, well…" His voice trailed off and for just a second pain flickered in his green eyes. "It will work for you, as well. Just open your mind and let it lead you. It works through your heart."

Kyanite watched Averill with disbelief. Why was he helping him? Surely it was a trap. The crystal would lead him into the hands of Boss, and he'd be destroyed without a chance. He was about to refuse the gift when he saw the look on Averill's face.

Averill was smiling at him, and it was a pure, honest smile. There was no trace of betrayal on his face and suddenly Kyanite knew that it was going to be alright. He didn't know why, but he was sure Averill wouldn't turn him in.

"Luck go with you, my friend," Averill said hastily, giving him a push forward. "I'll keep my peace. Just be careful." Kyanite looked back, but Averill was already walking away. Kyanite stared after him for a few seconds before shaking his head with a little smile.

"Thank you, my prince," he whispered to the darkness and then left.

0 0 0

The meeting was stagnant in Mamoru's apartment. Every time they started to discuss the problem logically, someone would burst out with a sob, crying that she couldn't believe their leader had really left them. Surprisingly, the only one with a cool head was Mamoru, the man who had been nearly insane only hours ago. His personal grief was washed away by a new emotion: deep hatred for the people who had taken Usagi.

"We'll get them," Mamoru assured the girls, slamming his fist onto the coffee table for emphasis. Everyone stared at him with surprise when it cracked. Mamoru wasn't normally so violent.

"But how?" Minako demanded. "They have every advantage! They have more power! They have _her_!"

"We'll get her back," Mamoru repeated in a maddening calm.

"I only wish we knew how they did it," Michiru murmured. She was sitting very close to Haruka and clutched her hand. "Then maybe we could do the same in reverse." Haruka fiercely nodded her agreement.

"It was the poison they injected the last night she fought. It must have had more effects than simply inhibiting her power," Ami said quietly and was responded to with a loud clamor of talk.

"Quiet!" Rei ordered and everyone fell silent, except Mamoru who was muttering dark threats to the Enemy under his breath. "Look," she continued, eyeing each member of the group, "we're not doing any good to ourselves or Usagi-chan unless we get a grip! We have to promise each other to stay calm and do whatever we can to get her back."

"Maybe I can help." A new voice broke through the air and a boy entered the room, his brown eyes unusually serious. The group immediately went crazy. Here was a stranger who had just heard their secrets, and no one knew if he was trustworthy. It was his calm that shocked everyone. Most people would be screaming after hearing what he did, but not this boy.

"Nick, how much did you hear?" Mamoru asked, holding up a hand for everyone to calm down. Ah, here was their chance! Maybe he didn't know as much as they thought!

But Nick was shaking his head. "Everything." This provoked another uproar.

"What… how… why…" Ami was stammering, while Haruka grinned dangerously and said, "I guess we'll have to kill him now. Smooth, Mamoru. I thought you said he wasn't going to bother us!"

"I want to help," Nick insisted, looking hurt by their objections. "Usagi is my friend, too. I don't understand everything you said, but I don't want her to be hurt. And…" Nick trailed off and looked around the room in amazement. "She's Sailormoon. And you… you're all the… the…"

"Senshi," Setsuna supplied with a smile. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Nick burst into a grin. "No, this is great! I came to Japan for some excitement, and here it is! I am going to help whether you like it or not." Mamoru had been watching Nick in bewilderment, but at that last statement, he frowned and stood.

"No you're not. It's dangerous and you don't have the experience we do. The only way to help is to keep your mouth shut." Mamoru reddened when Nick shook his head stubbornly. "Are you crazy? How do you expect to help us? You don't have any powers to fight them!"

"And that's exactly why I'd be useful!" Nick argued impatiently. "They wouldn't suspect me. Anything I did would be unexpected…"

Mamoru opened his mouth to protest and was about to do so when the door burst open and a boy with white-blond hair entered the apartment. Minako screamed and a new uproar overtook the room.

"…And… just like that was unexpected," Nick finished in a faltering voice, his brown eyes concerned. "Who is that? Is that a bad guy?"

Makoto rose to her feet and glared at the newcomer. "Yes, it is," she announced through clenched teeth, and then to Kai (as he was out of uniform), "I can't believe you had the nerve to come here! You've walked straight into a death trap."

"Yeah, we'll, uh… crush you," Nick put in lamely, not used to this hero business. Kai glanced at him, his violet eyes unconcerned.

"You've got me," he admitted in a dull tone, looking Makoto in the eyes. "Now are you going to let me explain or would you prefer to just kill me?"

"I…" The brunette was taken off guard. "There's nothing to explain!"

Luna cleared her throat. "Mako-chan, do you know him?" she asked worriedly and Nick shrieked. Literally, like a second-grade school girl.

"Oh my God! That cat talked!" he yelled, but everyone ignored him, since there was a far more urgent problem.

"I know him," Makoto said fiercely. "I wish I didn't." Emotion flickered in Kai's eyes, but he bit his lip and stood a bit straighter.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a hushed voice. "Alone." Makoto folded her arms and hesitated, torn between her heart's urging and her mind. Kai's violet eyes were sincere, but she didn't want to be fooled by him, not again.

"Whatever you say to her, you can say to us, too. We're a team," Rei declared, but Makoto wearily shook her head.

"No," she said, her emotions getting the better of her. "I'll talk to him. I'll only be a minute." She paused and looked Kai firmly in the eyes. "Don't you dare try anything. You'd be stupid to touch me, because you're clearly outnumbered." Kai looked back at her, his gaze unwavering.

"I swear on my honor," he said quietly, "I will not harm you."

"You have no honor," she muttered, but led him out of the room, past the noisy observers and into Nick's bedroom. She herded him inside and followed, shutting the door behind her. Once away from her friends, her tough facade failed and she leaned against the door for support.

"Well?" she demanded, wanting to sound stern, but her voice came out as a squeak. Kai sat on the bed. If he expected her to join him, he was disappointed.

Without waiting for him to speak, she hissed, "Traitor! I thought you were my friend! You knew all along, didn't you? That I was Sailorjupitor. You wanted to gain my trust… it was part of some sick plan to destroy us, am I right?" Makoto was so upset she was shaking, and she pushed her bangs off her forehead in a distressed motion.

"No!" Kai insisted, leaping up from the bed in a smooth motion. He started towards her but she pushed him away and staggered to the window. "It was never like that," he tried again, his voice calmer. "I didn't know who you were until a few days ago. If I did, I wouldn't have kept coming to meet you. I would have hated you and stayed away."

"So you hate me now, right?" Makoto asked, her voice trembling. Kai swallowed and stepped forward, but couldn't bring himself to touch her. He felt that any such gesture would be unwelcome.

"I admit," he started softly, "that when I first met you, I was planning to lead you to a back alley and attack you, but I didn't. I couldn't."

"And I'm supposed to thank you?" her angry voice shot at him. "Why are you here, Kai? Why bother trying to explain to me? We're enemies and always have been. Why don't you go back to your kind?"

Kai didn't hesitate with his next statement. "Because I'm in love with you." He was surprised that his voice came out so calmly and immediately felt better to say it aloud. Makoto stiffened for an instant before she turned, and when she did, he saw with dismay that there were angry tears in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked huskily. "Why should I believe _anything_ you say? You're a damned spy!"

"No, I'm not!" In desperation, Kai grabbed her hands. "Listen to me! I've risked death to come here, and you don't even have the decency to hear me out!" Makoto was still shaking her head without sympathy, but at least she wasn't struggling in his grasp.

"I came to join you," he said meekly, knowing how false he sounded, but to his surprise she lifted her head and regarded him seriously.

"Why?" was all she wanted to know. Kai sighed. He had known this wouldn't be easy.

"You know why." She tried to turn away but he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I care about you. Whether you love me or not doesn't matter. I'm going to protect you and I can hardly do that if we're fighting on opposite sides."

Makoto bit her lip, not sure what to believe. "How long?" she whispered and Kai frowned.

"How long have I loved you? Since the beginning, even though I wouldn't let myself believe it until now."

"That's not what I meant." Makoto blushed scarlet and he released her so she could sit back on the bed. "I mean, how long until Boss attacks? If you're truly on our side, you'll tell me."

Kai sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I _don't_," he added fiercely at Makoto's incredulous look. "He never tells us until it's time to act. It isn't that he doesn't know ahead of time: he's always prepared. He just doesn't want something like this to happen. If we planned to defect, it wouldn't do any good because we wouldn't have anything to use against him. He doesn't trust anyone, least of all me."

"Then I guess there's no way to prove yourself," she said dejectedly, folding her arms. Kai sighed and looked out the window, feeling Makoto's disappointment. She lowered her eyes to the carpet so he couldn't see her expression, but somehow he felt that she wanted to believe him, but wouldn't allow herself to do so without proof. He understood her dilemma. She couldn't risk her life and the lives of her friends on account of an undeniable attraction. She would never be that selfish.

Kai started speaking. "His name is Lord Ahriman," he said and Makoto's head jerked up to stare at him in surprise. "Or at least, it was. I suppose he discarded the name with his body because he hasn't used it for a long time. He's also the reason for the fall of the Silver Millennium."

Makoto stared at him. "You mean he helped Queen Beryl?"

Kai smiled at her innocence. "Hardly. She was his pawn. He is truly Evil-personified. Beryl had good in her once, but he never did. He was the last born to a dark race and the only one who escaped banishment to another dimension. He spent his life plotting revenge for his family, but never had the chance until he found the Power… but then he was sealed away. I don't know how, I'm sorry, but he was released again, and well…" He paused and glanced at her.

"Goodbye Silver Millennium," Makoto supplied dryly and he nodded. "What is he trying to do now?"

Kai shrugged. "I wish I knew. He's been having us collect energy in order to release something. I really don't know what. He isn't at full power yet and needs the extra energy before he can fully execute his plans. Now, would I tell you this if I was your enemy?"

Makoto shrugged. "None of it is really helpful, so yes." Kai rubbed his temples and groaned, but was instantly cheered when he saw her smile. "All I need is some concrete proof," she said slowly. "Something that will let me believe you. Something that…" she broke off as Kai shot forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

They stared at each other in bewilderment, Kai especially, since he didn't know why he'd done it. He watched her with carefully controlled fear. Surely she'd hate him for being so bold. Seconds passed without either of them taking a breath.

And then slowly, a smile rose to Makoto's lips and Kai's heart started beating again. "Works for me," she breathed and leaned forward to kiss him again. Kai couldn't believe this was happening. He was very willing to cooperate for a minute, caught up in his own happiness, but then abruptly pulled away with a gasp. Makoto leaned back and looked at him.

"What?" she asked uneasily, but he was staring at her in shock, his face pale. "_What_?" she demanded again and he snapped out of his trance.

"It's nothing," he assured, pulling her back into his arms and burying his face into her hair, but the truth was quite the opposite. When she'd kissed him, Boss had finally lost control of Kai and all his memories came flooding back at once.

He remembered what had happened. Everything. He saw Lord Ahriman's spirit possessing Averill after Serena betrayed him with Darien. He saw the room with the relics that held the Evil Powers back from the universe, and he saw the pretty brunette who had given Averill the key because she was hopelessly in love with him.

Kai held Makoto even tighter, more afraid than he had ever been.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

For great is truth and shall prevail.  
-Thomas Brooks

Minako left the meeting in a very sour mood. Three hours of discussion and still no solution. Speculating about what the Enemy _might_ do came to no good, especially when Kai was unable to offer any fresh insights. Instead of being comforted by the fact that they were trying, talking about Usagi made her miss her friend more. She missed Usagi's laughter and eternal optimism, her unfaltering faith in others, even when they gave her little reason. Kai's descriptions of her behavior with Boss did nothing to her calm her nerves, and made Mamoru paler than he had been in days.

And then there was Kai himself. Minako did believe he had the best intentions in coming to help them, and that he cared about Makoto as much as he claimed… so why did her stomach twist in knots when she thought of them together? When he and Makoto had returned holding hands, Minako had felt very odd. She, being the self-proclaimed goddess of love, should have been thrilled… but she wasn't. It was something about the way they smiled, the way he whispered in her ear, the way she looked happier than she had in weeks…

Not that Minako envied her friend's happiness! She just felt more alone than ever. She and Makoto had joked about being the sexiest singles in Tokyo, but somehow it wasn't funny now that she was the only one. Who would she laugh with now? Her other friends didn't care, Ami with her books and Rei with her ambitions. They prized love below these things.

But for Minako, it had always been number one, and when she saw Kai and Makoto together, she had felt it more strongly than before. This was something _she_ should have. Maybe a small part of herself did resent her friend for finding love while she was still searching… but only a small part.

Minako was lost in these thoughts when the screams began. Blood rushed to her face. "Oh no you don't," she whispered, anger making her shake. "Don't you _dare_! _Venus Crystal Power, make up_!"

A golden wind rushed around her body as the transformation took place, and several seconds later Super Sailorvenus struck a pose and stepped away from the mist. She tilted her head and listened: the screams were coming from ahead, perhaps a block or two. Gritting her teeth, she ran. Didn't these creatures have anything better to do? Couldn't they take a break for _one_ day, especially when it was one of Minako's Worst Days Ever?

The screams continued. Obviously not.

Venus rounded the last corner and glimpsed a girl - it was always a girl - struggling with the man with strawberry blond hair. Instinct told her to call for backup, but suddenly she didn't care. She was in the mood for a fight and wanted the man all to herself.

"Hey, wartface!" she called, knowing it was a childish insult, "didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady?" The man whirled around and Venus felt her eyes widen. She hadn't noticed before, that night in the dark, but he was not at all a wartface. In fact, if he hadn't been attacking someone, her heart would have been racing.

_So what? _her mind chided. _What Enemies have you met that _weren't_ beautiful? How does the Devil steal so many souls without being handsome enough to charm his victims? Evil is often good-looking, so stop gawking and _get _him_!

Venus lifted her chin confidently. "Look what I can do," she said casually. "_Venus Love-Me Chain_!" Her chain whipped out, but instead of hurtling it towards him, she let it swing around her head like a lasso. The man lifted his eyes and watched, hypnotized, and the girl started to edge away as his hands loosened around her throat.

"Go!" Venus yelled and the terrified girl took off without another suggestion. This broke the trance and the man started after her with a snarl, but Venus let the chain lose and it hit him in the back with a sizzle of electricity. His body shook with the power, but an instant later he turned and glowered at her, with a singed uniform as the only sign he had been hit.

"I remember you," he said simply. "You're the bitch who hit me in the park."

"You were a perfect target."

"Mmm. Super Sailorvenus, I presume." His voice all business, and his grey eyes gave her a thorough once over. "Love chain, was it? Simply adorable. I wish I was impressed."

"And you're Alexandrite. Ka…" She stopped abruptly. She had been about to say that Kai had described him, but remembered they were going to keep Kyanite's defection a secret. "I mean… drop dead," she finished lamely and he laughed, a sound that sent chills down her spine, of a curiously different nature than fear.

"Now that we're acquainted, we should get to know each other. Would you care to dance?"

"More than you know," she said through gritted teeth, and shot out a foot to kick him in the jaw, but he avoided her blow by leaping into the air and doing a flip over her head. Venus swung around with a gasp and saw him leaning against a candy store window, clapping sarcastically.

"Bravo," he said dryly. "I give that a 4 on a scale of 10. Now I _am_ impressed."

"Yeah? Judge _this_! _Crescent Beam_!" Venus pointed and a beam of light shot from her hands. Alexandrite responded with a black lightning bolt of his own and the two attacks crashed together and dissolved.

"Stop doing that!" she growled.

"Well, it is my life on the line," he reminded her with narrowed eyes. "I intend to take every precaution possible."

She raised her eyebrows innocently. "Well, you're not doing so hot on the offensive." She tried Crescent Beam again, but he easily blocked it and flipped back over her head. Venus was getting annoyed. They should be fighting to the death, not chatting and exchanging half-hearted tricks. What was his _problem_? He actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"This is a pleasure," he said and bowed. "I've always wanted to fight you."

Venus rolled her eyes. "So do it," she suggested, "unless you can't."

"Ladies first," he offered gallantly with a tilt of his head.

"Well, if you're that eager to die…" Venus backed up a few steps. "_Venus Love and Beauty Shock_!" She put her fingers to her lips and blew him a burning orange heart, but just at the moment it should have hit him, he caught it with a swift motion and threw it back at her.

Venus screamed as she was hit with the searing heat of her own attack. She was thrust through the air with sickening speed and hit the brick wall behind her with a thud. For a dizzying moment, the air was knocked out of her lungs. She felt herself slipping but forced herself to stand when she saw Alexandrite's smirk. Her skin tingled and burned like she'd been standing too close to a fire, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse, but refused to show him weakness.

"That was refreshing, wasn't it?" he asked, and lifted a blackened strand of hair from her shoulder, letting it fall to the ground. With her last effort, Venus spit at him.

Alexandrite's face twisted in disgust, and when his eyes lifted next, they were burning like coals in Hell. "Not very smart, my beauty, no," he said in a maddening calm. "You have guts. I respect that. So I'm going to make this really easy and kill you quickly." In response, Venus kicked him in the kneecaps. Alexandrite yelped and glared at her, hopping and swearing.

"Bitch!" he roared and raised an arm to strike her. Venus turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut to prepare for the blow… but it never came.

_It's a trick_, she thought, panic building inside. _He's setting up for something worse_. But when she opened one eye cautiously, she saw his arm still positioned in the air. Only his expression was different. He wasn't smiling; he wasn't angry. He simply looked at her, frozen in an almost comical way. Bewildered, Venus found herself gazing back, none of the hatred she had felt minutes before shining in her eyes.

_He really is handsome_, she thought and her heart pounded like a drum. _And he's trying to kill you_, another voice shot coolly, but somehow that didn't seem so bad. One of them was going to die, and it seemed a shame to waste his beauty. Alexandrite was apparently having similar thoughts, for he was breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon… funny, because she could hardly breathe at all.

He tried to smirk and failed. "What is this spell you hold over me, little Aphrodite?" he asked softly, and she blinked, not knowing what to say. He shook his head and just when she thought he had decided to kill her, he took a step back.

"Leave," he ordered quietly and when she didn't move, yelled, "Go now!"

Venus shifted slightly on the wall, but stayed where she was. Seeing her resolve, he turned away.

"Fine, I'll leave. And you had better thank me, little girl, because next time I may not be in such a good mood." He waved his hand and a black vortex appeared behind him.

"Wait, Alexei!" Venus cried, unaware that she had modified his name. He was startled, but recovered within seconds and smiled at her with something like pity.

"You'd stop playing the hero if you had any brains. Get out while you can," he advised, slowly backing towards the flashing vortex. "We will win, and there's no reason you have to die."

"Why do you care?" Venus demanded, and realized with a start that the moisture on her cheeks was not sweat, but tears. Alexandrite didn't answer, and shot her one last searching look before turning and leaping into the vortex. The air around him sizzled and danced before the portal closed, and the lonely warrior was left alone to cry in the street.

0 0 0

The next few days were filled with large-scale attacks on the public with Usagi attending each one. The senshi would have gladly killed the laughing Boss and his posse, but every time one of them aimed an attack, Usagi would shield the intended victim and the senshi were forced to call off their attacks before they hit her as well. Boss knew their weakness too well, for none of them were willing to hurt her, and they couldn't destroy the others without harming her as well. The media had begun speculating that the senshi had gone bad since they only stood by and watched as Boss took life force from civilian after civilian.

"I'm going crazy!" Minako yelled at one of their useless meetings. "This is insane… there is nothing we can do!"

"Yes, there is," Luna said and when the others turned to her with eager eyes, she ducked her head and added, "Of course it would involve hurting or even killing Usagi-chan. You must be prepared - you may have to do it."

"I thought it was Serena now," Mamoru said bitterly, and Nick, who hadn't left the apartment despite the loud and frequent hints from the senshi, gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's all your fault," Minako told Mamoru with contempt, feeling a need to take her frustration out on someone. "If it hadn't been for you and your little fling, she would never have turned to them in the first place!"

"Huh?" Mamoru looked genuinely confused and Minako gave him an oh-come-on look.

"We caught you. Don't deny it! You were with a girl and you kissed her! Well, it was her hand, but it was the _way _you did it. Usagi-chan saw, and that apparently sent her over the edge. Nice going, Don Juan."

"You mean…" Mamoru trailed off. "Akina? She thinks I'm having an affair with Kina-chan?"

"I don't know, how many dark-haired chicks have you been seeing? Mako-chan can vouch for me, right?" Minako stopped glaring at Mamoru and turned imploring eyes towards Makoto. Her gaze briefly landed on Kai's arm around her friend's shoulder.

Makoto looked embarrassed and glanced at Kai before turning to Mamoru. "We did see you that day," she admitted, "but, Minako-chan, he hasn't had a chance to explain."

"He doesn't need to explain! He's having an affair, and I know it!" Minako was annoyed by the way Kai and Makoto looked at each other. She was increasingly on edge that day and it didn't help that every time she blinked she saw Alexandrite's farewell look, watching her as he disappeared into the void.

"No, I'm not," Mamoru said firmly and she looked at him in surprise. He didn't seem angry about her accusation, but his eyes were begging her to understand. "I love Usako and would never hurt her like that. If I'd known she felt that way…" He broke off and shook his head.

Minako met his gaze for three seconds before turning away in shame. She didn't accuse him of lying, but she didn't apologize either. She glanced around the room in distraction and found Kai's violet eyes locked on her. She blushed under the intensity of his stare, and was relieved when he turned to smile at Makoto.

"I have to go," he announced and Minako saw her friend whiten and clutch his hand protectively.

"Why? Where?"

"I'm going to talk to Averill… and Alexandrite. I think I may be able to convince them to join us."

"Why Alexandrite?" Minako snapped and Kai looked at her again. Knowingly… but how could he? She flushed further and lowered her eyes.

"No." Makoto's voice was calm, but firm. "It's too dangerous. They must know by now that you've betrayed them, and if you return they'll kill you! I'm going with you."

"If you do, they will kill us both! Don't you see? If I go alone, I can play along, but if they see you, the game is over."

"No." Makoto kept shaking her head. "I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Kai looked amused. "Sweet, I love you and would gladly do anything you ask, but this is bigger than us. I have to go. I'm doing it for you, for us."

"You think I'm going to care about that when you're dead?" she asked grumpily, but dropped his hands with a sigh. "Fine. Go. Do as you will. It doesn't matter to me."

"Yes it does," Kai said warmly and she glanced back at him. Her lips curved into a smile.

Minako, however, felt an ill sinking in her middle. She felt even more alone.

0 0 0

Kyanite returned to a state of chaos. In other words, everything was exactly as he remembered. He stepped further into the room and leaned against the stone wall with an ironic smile. No one seemed to have noticed his absence.

Calcite and Azurite were engaged in their weekly fight, probably over who was more beautiful or something equally trivial. Boss was sitting on his jeweled throne with Usagi perched daintily in his lap. They were snickering together over a private joke, and Averill stood several feet away, watching angrily. Alexandrite was sitting alone in a corner, glaring moodily at the wall.

Kyanite did nothing to announce his presence, and it was several minutes before Boss looked up with narrowed eyes. "Kyanite, I thank you for joining us," he said dryly. Averill looked over with surprise, but quickly recovered and frowned with the rest.

Kyanite stepped away from the wall and glided towards his former master. "I went out for a stroll," he said, trying to keep his voice lazy and casual.

"For five days?"

"Yes." Kyanite returned Boss' chilled look with purple icicles of his own. "Do you have a problem with that?" Thankfully, he felt so much contempt for Boss that he was able to display his usual coldness without trouble, even though his heart had warmed with Makoto's kiss.

Usagi ran her pointer finger along Boss' cheek and gently turned him to face her. Almost immediately, he relaxed and give her a compliant smile. Kyanite let nothing shine through his eyes, but secretly he felt relief so great his knees were shaking.

"Fine," Boss drawled, not turning from Usagi's expressive face. "Don't do it again." The request was so half-hearted that Kyanite didn't bother promising. He planned to leave again that night.

Watching Usagi and Boss, he made a mental note to thank the girl as soon as Boss was dead. If it wasn't for her, Boss wouldn't be so off his guard, and Kyanite might surely be dead. He stood around for another few minutes, waiting, and when Alexandrite got up to leave, he casually followed him down the dark corridor to the rooms where they slept.

"Alexandrite, may I have a word?" he asked once they were out of sight from the others.

Alexandrite didn't hesitate. "No, you may not," he muttered and continued forward. Kyanite had to run to intercept his path.

"Listen, Alexei…" he started, but the grey-eyed man moved to push him out of the way, and looked mildly surprised when he failed.

"You're being sociable tonight," Alexandrite commented and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you want and go away. I'm not in a chatty mood."

"Fine, but it's more to your benefit than mine. You'll want to hear me out."

Alexandrite stopped fidgeting and looked at the shorter man suspiciously. "Is that so?" Kyanite looked around carefully and then pulled him into the nearest room. Once the door was shut, he swung around to find a very confused Alexandrite.

Kyanite took a deep breath. "Okay, I don't know how else to say this but in one shot. The reason I haven't been around these last few days is because I've joined with the senshi. I've fallen in love with Sailorjupiter, and she with me. It's strange… since then my head's cleared, and I remember our past. I loved her then as I do now. Just as you loved Sailorvenus. You've seen her, haven't you? You must know what I mean."

If this resonated with Alexandrite, he made no sign. Kyanite swallowed and continued. "I came back to convince you to help us. Please, will you join our side? I think she still feels something for you. At least, she's been acting strangely. And you could be a valuable asset, and… and…"

Kyanite stopped babbling and panted for breath, glancing sideways at Alexandrite. He half expected the older general to go crazy, to yell and shout and dash from the room to tell Boss, or even try physical violence.

He didn't expect Alexandrite to throw back his strawberry-gold head and laugh.

Kyanite eyed the laughing figure warily. Had he really said something so amusing? Patiently, he stood until Alexandrite sobered and gave Kyanite such a chilling smile that the temperature in the room nearly dropped.

"_Our_ side?" Alexandrite questioned, that wry smile on his lips. "Are you really so far gone?"

Kyanite sighed. "Yes, and spare me the talk on the loyalty we should feel for Boss. He betrayed _us_ long ago, and if you don't believe that, you're dumber than I thought." This provoked another dry laugh from Alexandrite, but this one was forced.

"You're a wreck, aren't you?" Kyanite asked suddenly and Alexandrite blinked, surprise breaking through his eyes. "You can't stop thinking about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alexandrite said coolly and shot a warning look, which Kyanite, wisely or not, ignored.

"Venus. You know I speak the truth."

Alexandrite became very quiet. Kyanite watched him hopefully and was dismayed when a minute later that reddish-gold head rose and the eyes that met his were carefully holding back anger.

"I still don't know what you're talking about and I'm sorry they have poisoned your mind. For old times sake, I suggest you leave and never return. I won't tell Boss about our conversation and will disregard your words myself. Go now before I change my mind." Alexandrite swiftly turned his back and Kyanite was left staring after him with disappointment. He had honestly believed he could recruit him.

"She did love you," he told the stubborn blond, but received no response. Kyanite didn't bother saying goodbye. He turned and stalked out, praying he'd have better luck with Averill. His head was lowered as he walked down the hall, thinking about what to say to his prince, when he bumped into the very person he wanted to see.

Kyanite jumped back with a gasp as Averill grinned at him. "Careful, sport. We have eyes for a reason."

"Yes." Kyanite was glad there wasn't any animosity in Averill's eyes.

Averill glanced over his shoulder. "Having a chat with Alexandrite?"

"Oh." Kyanite's shoulders slumped. "Yes. For all the good that did." Something about this confrontation made him feel nervous and so much younger than his prince. How could he ask? Averill was sure to turn him down as well, or worse.

"Averill, you know I'm with the senshi now," he started carefully and Averill didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. "And, well… Usagi is different than you want her to be. We both… at least I do… know that Boss is cheating us, so…"

Averill laughed and waved a hand for Kyanite to shut up. He obeyed and glanced meekly at the laughing boy. Of course he would have the same reaction as Alexandrite. Kyanite wished he could melt into the floor and escape.

But when Averill spoke next, they were not the words he'd expected.

"Don't waste your breath, Kai. I'm coming with you."

0 0 0

Wisely, Kai had warned Mamoru that he was bringing Averill to their meeting that night, and in response Mamoru had spent the day preparing himself with breathing exercises and little pep talks before the bathroom mirror. Overall, he was amazed at how calm he felt facing the encounter. But when his blond-haired, green-eyed nemesis actually strolled through the door that evening, nothing could stop the rage that bubbled inside like hot magma moments before eruption.

"_You_!" he hissed pointing like an Irish Setter. "It's your fault!"

"Mamo…" Nick reprimanded lightly from the sofa, but his roommate paid no attention. Shaking, he strode towards Averill, who stood silent and straight, without visible reaction to Mamoru's anger. Seeing his blank expression made Mamoru more furious.

"You're a spy!" he jeered. "Do you expect me to trust you after you betrayed Usagi? I can't forgive what you did to her just because you've suddenly seen the light and come to 'help us.' I _hate_ you."

Mamoru stood panting and glaring in a way that made his words seem mild. With clenched fists, he waited for Averill to strike him. He _hoped_ he would - he wanted to rid himself of the adrenaline pumping through his system, and an old-fashioned brawl was the perfect opportunity.

But instead of throwing the first punch or responding with hateful words of his own, Averill stepped forward and hugged him. Stunned, Mamoru's mouth flew open in a comical manner and he stood stiffly in the embrace until Averill released him and stood back with a frown.

"Strange," he said sadly, "because I've always loved you."

That did it. Mamoru was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness and groped behind him for something to steady his balance. When Averill tried to assist, he swatted his hands away and spun around to join Nick and the senshi in the living room. They were watching the scene, mouths gaping open with surprise as great as his.

Averill and Kai followed silently and watched as Mamoru sank onto the couch next to Nick. After a moment, he looked up and tried to send Averill an acidic look, but it quickly melted into confusion.

"You must be a pervert," he said finally and Averill cocked his head to the side, smiling.

"Not the first time I've heard that," he said laughing. "Especially from you."

"From _me_?" This time Mamoru couldn't camouflage his look with contempt. He was genuinely puzzled.

Averill nodded. "Brothers like to name-call, especially baby brothers. You've always been especially good at insulting me."

Mamoru opened his mouth but then quickly shut it again. He remembered the visions he'd had in the park - not tricks, but memories? It made sense to him somewhere inside… especially considering how he didn't really hate Averill, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he did.

Even though he didn't need to ask the question, Rei did. "Brothers? Real brothers?" she asked and everyone stared at her. She glared back challengingly until she met Averill's green eyes and sat back with a gulp. Something about his presence was very commanding.

"Yes, real brothers," Averill said a little mockingly, and his eyes wandered to the back of the room where a girl sat, very white. "Hello, Makoto."

Makoto couldn't manage a 'hi' back and continued staring at him with wide eyes. Kai realized the problem and sat beside her, but she was watching Averill and didn't respond to his hand on her arm. This clearly annoyed him and he gave Averill a warning look, but Averill shrugged as if to say 'hey, it's not my fault your girlfriend still has a thing for me,' and looked back at Mamoru, who was also very pale.

"I've missed you," he said a little warily and Mamoru laughed dryly.

"So, we're brothers, huh? Well, brothers don't steal their brothers' girlfriends."

Averill's eyes narrowed then and Mamoru stared back without flinching. "Same to you," he said bitterly and his younger brother's eyebrows raised to the sky.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She was mine long before she was yours!" Averill shot back and folded his arms. The senshi watched the scene intently, as if viewing a soap opera with the usual 'she's mine!' spat between the two muscle-bound heroes. Ami coughed a hint from the back of the room, but that didn't break the electrical stare-down.

Surprisingly, Averill was the first to yield. He tore his gaze away and looked at the floor with a strange expression - a cross between guilt and loneliness. "But I lost her," he said softly, surprising Mamoru. "She chose you. You and Usagi were meant to be together. I know that now. She doesn't love me: she loves you. Perhaps she always has, despite what she made me believe. I'm not trying to be sore. I know when I've lost… I'm sorry for everything, Mamoru. I really am."

Mamoru was stunned. Another mind game? But no, it didn't seem to be. Averill looked truly sorry and Mamoru felt himself softening despite his will.

"I suppose you want to know the story. I've only recently regained my memories. When Boss' spirit left my body, his control over me vanished and I've slowly come back to myself. I think I've pieced together everything I need. I, uh…" Averill's gaze landed on Nick, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"He's with us," Ami assured him, and Averill nodded, still watching Nick.

"Only the necessary parts," Kai said, a warning note in his voice. "They don't need to know anything that hasn't… surfaced in the present time." Although everyone else was puzzled, Averill nodded and glanced again at Nick.

"Okay. I didn't lie to Usagi. I _didn't_," he added fiercely at Mamoru's incredulous snort. "I loved her, whether the rest of you believe me or not. We met at a ball and I immediately knew she was different from the other girls I'd met. I thought it was love at first sight. She felt it too, and we were together all the time after that. My visit was extended much longer than intended."

He broke off with a laugh but when he realized no one was sharing the humor, cleared his throat. "I asked for her hand and she accepted. Our parents were thrilled. It was seen as a peace ceremony - relations between Earth and the Moon weren't the best - and our wedding was planned with enthusiasm. As for you and Ser… Usagi, you seemed to hate each other. You were always fighting and I had to literally tear you apart at times."

Averill smiled in memory. "Not on the best terms at all. But it must have been…" - here his smile drooped - "…pent up passion, or something. I should have seen it, but I was a fool. It happened when I insisted she visit me on Earth. Our parents had recently died and I was to be crowned king. I needed her there to help me deal with the stress. She came immediately with…"

Averill broke off as Kai cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Well, she came. I was relieved to have her there. She was my best friend. But business left me with little time to myself and I knew my guest was bored, so I asked _you_…" He glared at Mamoru, "…to entertain her. I didn't know how much you would. The more time you spent together, the more you realized your true feelings. I caught you one day… I was so upset that I ran away without thinking.

"I wandered. I don't know for how long - I wasn't myself. I ended up in a forgotten wing of the palace and came upon a room I had always been forbidden to enter. I was upset and stubborn, and figured no limitations applied to me if I was about to be crowned king, so I went in. I wish I'd known the room's secret. Lord Ahriman was banished into a hand mirror for committing an unforgivable crime. But I had been busy with my own concerns and knew nothing of this.

"On the way, I had been thinking and decided that you two should be together. I loved you both and wanted you to be happy, even if I couldn't be. I had known for a while that something was dying between my Serena and I, but hadn't been able to consciously admit it to myself. With the loss of my parents and my love, I didn't know who I was.

"My hand found the mirror. I picked it up and gazed at my reflection. I remember frustration filling me as I looked at my pathetic face, so I smashed the mirror. And unknowingly, I set Lord Ahriman free. His presence flooded the room and entered my body. I don't remember feeling anything but hatred for a long time after that. He controlled me until it was too late to stop him."

The room held a silence so deep that music could be heard drifting up from the streets. Kai was watching Averill with sympathy.

"Why don't you tell them about the prophecy?"

"The… oh." Averill sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I was born during a solar eclipse, and a prophetess told my parents that this meant I would be someone very important, but my future was uncertain. I would either be the greatest ruler and peacemaker the universe had ever known… or the destroyer of all if I fell in love and was betrayed."

Averill looked Mamoru solemnly in the eyes. "And because you and Usagi couldn't keep your hands off each other, I destroyed the Silver Millennium."

No one in the room, not even Nick, dared move or make the slightest sound. Mamoru stared at his older brother, his breathing quick and jagged. He swallowed several times as if he were ill before gathering his composure. "But you didn't mean to," he said quietly and Averill's eyes widened. "That Lord… Ahriman, was it?… made you do it. You wouldn't have done it on your own. You're not evil."

"Are you sure, brother?" Averill asked, his green eyes intense. "I did some terrible things."

"Under the influence of Lord Ahriman," Mamoru argued and narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." They had another stare-down before Averill broke the moment with a laugh.

"You amaze me," he mused. "Fifteen minutes ago you hated me and wouldn't have minded me dead, and now you're trying to convince me that I didn't destroy the universe."

"Not the universe, only the Silver Millennium," Mamoru replied calmly and the boys smiled at each other.

"So…?" Rei prompted and Averill tossed a careless grin her way.

"The next day I ordered Usagi to leave, and several days later I tried to kill him." Averill threw Mamoru an apologetic glance. "That was the most horrible thing I did. I tried to murder my own brother. Whether it was Lord Ahriman's fault or not, I should have had the willpower to stop. But I was weak…

"I didn't succeed. Someone helped you escape and fought me instead. That person almost died saving you, but got away at the last minute. I didn't pursue him because at the time I wasn't interested in anyone but you. You made it to the Moon Kingdom to warn them, and in the meantime, Lord Ahriman was taking over Earth. He took control of my six loyal bodyguards as well."

Averill frowned at Kai, who simply shrugged. It didn't matter to him now, as long as he was himself again and with the one he had always loved.

"After Earth was conquered, we moved on to the Moon. Lord Ahriman knew of someone there, also trapped, who could help him. But unlike the room I came across, this one was heavily covered with locks, and only the Moon family… and the senshi… had keys."

Averill looked quickly at Makoto. "One thing I'll tell you is that this guy loved you from the moment he saw you." Makoto smiled at Kai and he winked at her before turning to Averill with a pleading look, but his prince shook his head.

"No," he said. "She has a right to know."

He left Mamoru's side and went to kneel before Makoto. "He loved you, but you only thought of him as a friend, and would talk his ear off about how much you wanted _me_."

Makoto didn't look surprised. The only sign she gave that this affected her was squeezing Kai's hand more tightly.

Averill sighed. "And I took advantage of you. I used your innocence and love for me to get you to open that room. I'm sorry."

Makoto stared at him with wide green eyes. "Who was in there?"

"Must you ask? Queen Metallia… a relative of his. She possessed Beryl just like Lord Ahriman had taken over me and together they plotted to destroy the Moon Kingdom and take energy from its people to open the portals of Hell. That's what he's trying to do again. Ten thousand years and the man still doesn't have a better plan." Averill looked like he wanted to laugh, but decided against it.

Makoto was shaking her head, her eyes unfocused. "So, I am the reason the Silver Millennium collapsed. If I hadn't given you that key you couldn't have done it, right?"

"Mako…" Kai started and tried to put an arm around her, but she shook him off.

"Am I right?" she repeated. Averill looked at her, his face stony.

"Right," he answered shortly and Makoto put her head in her hands.

"Great," she muttered. "Something else to feel special about. The learning never stops." Her hands were shaking.

"Stop it," Kai growled and pulled Makoto back to a sitting position. She didn't object, and slumped against the couch, staring miserably at the coffee table. "It wasn't your fault. What this guy neglected to mention was that he was as charming as the Devil, and could easily convince anyone to do what he wished. You were confused and in love, and this bastard used that against you! It wasn't your fault."

The bastard looked at Makoto with apology in his eyes. "I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Makoto took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Of course. If I loved you then, there must have been something good in you." Kai's eyes shone at the past tense and Averill nodded his acceptance.

"So, what do we do?" she asked with more confidence and straightened.

Averill looked at Mamoru. "I'm going back for Usagi. If you trust me to return, I promise to bring her."

Mamoru nodded and the corners of his mouth twitched. "I suppose I have to trust you. We are family." They smiled at each other and it was clear that the broken bond between them was starting to heal.

"Now that you've heard my story, are there any questions?" Averill asked and looked around the room.

"Uh, yeah…" The hesitant, shaky voice came from Minako. "So… back at your hideout or whatever… did Alexei mention me?"

* * *

A thousand apologies for taking so long on this one! I was never a big fan of this chapter, and that made me delay editing it. But if all goes well, I'll have more this weekend. Good times are a'comin'. :) 

Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Too late came I to love thee,  
O thou Beauty both so ancient and so fresh,  
Yea too late came I to love thee.  
And behold thou wert within me,  
And I out of myself,  
Where I made search for thee.  
-St. Augustine

It was a quiet evening and Usagi was bored. She was getting on everyone's nerves, pacing back and forth across the Great Hall, flapping her arms like a small child. Occasionally she would shoot a secretive glance Averill's way and erupt into peals of her insane laughter. Mostly, he pretended not to notice. He knew it was better not to encourage her.

Usagi was bored mainly because Boss wasn't around to entertain her. He had confined himself to his rooms the last few days in the process of planning a Great Revenge; and Usagi hadn't shown any sign that she wished to be entertained by Averill, so he hadn't mentioned it.

Averill was plotting, too, plotting a way to return her to Mamoru without arousing Boss' suspicions. Unfortunately, as Boss trusted no one, he could scarcely suggest going off for a piss without those dark eyes flashing mistrust. And that left him with little chance for getting Usagi alone.

A great wind blew into the room as Boss entered. Averill couldn't control the shudder that ran through him, not of cold but born from strong dislike of Lord Ahriman. Even when borrowing another's body, he stirred up deep feelings of hatred within Averill.

_You'll get your due_, Averill thought with quiet heat. _In time. I promise you will_. For centuries, the dark lord has used him for his own purposes… now that Averill was fully awakened, it was his turn for revenge. Let the games begin.

"There you are," Boss said gruffly and Averill at first thought he was speaking to Usagi, but realized a minute later that his supposed master was glaring at him.

"Here I am," Averill agreed. Boss didn't flinch at his tone. "When are we going to act?" he demanded, trying to sound impatient. "Or haven't you decided on a plan?"

Boss smiled. "Soon," he said simply. Usagi picked up on Averill's false train of thought and skipped towards Boss with a pout.

"I'm not happy," she whined and placed her small hand on his bicep. "It's been days since we've had any fun. Won't you take me out?"

Boss looked at her, and his gaze wasn't fond. "I don't have time," he explained crisply and she jerked away from him.

"But I'm so _bored_!"

"I don't have time to entertain little girls!" Boss yelled. Averill grimaced, but Usagi seemed pleased.

She giggled. "Boss is angry with me!" she cried and another peal of that childlike laughter escaped her throat.

_I'm sorry_, Averill thought to the former Usagi buried inside the laughing maniac. _I am so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'll get you back if I can. I promise to try_. It didn't seem right to even think of her as Usagi anymore. She had become the demon Boss wanted her to be. She was his Serena.

Her black eyes glittered with demented humor. "I want to go out," she told him loudly and started twirling around the room in a frantic dance. "I want to go out! I want to go out!"

Averill flinched. Honestly, he didn't see why Mamoru and the others had accepted him. As soon as they saw what he'd done to her, they wouldn't be so forgiving. Well, he'd gladly offer his head on a platter if it made his up debt to them.

Boss groaned. "Stop that!" he moaned and his dark eyes flicked to Averill, who was passively leaning against the wall. "Averill, you take her."

"What?" Averill couldn't believe it. Boss of all people was giving him a way out. He could have kissed the man.

"It will be your chance to get her alone," Boss explained, mistaking Averill's surprise for reluctance. Serena looked at Averill and her eyes lit up.

"Fun," she observed and her eyes sparkled with malice. Averill tried to conceal the horror he felt, but every time he looked at her he felt more guilt.

_That's about to change_, he reminded himself and took a step towards her.

"Okay," he agreed. Serena squealed with joy and stared twirling in circles, around and around until her long hair streamed around her in a long curtain of gold.

"Averill's taking me out!" she cried and raised her hands to the ceiling. "Averill's taking me out!"

_She's losing her mind_, Averill thought as he watched her gleeful expression. Boss looked as blank as he did. _Finally noticing how your spell got out of control_? he thought bitterly to the other man. _Congratulations_.

He started towards her but was stopped by Boss' rough hand on his arm. "Hold it," Boss growled and the blond boy winced. "You've been awfully quiet lately," he accused, his black eyes glittering dangerously. "Have something to tell me?"

Averill blinked. "Like what?"

"You tell me. I feel strong resistance from you, and I don't know if I trust that you are going to stay with us." Those obsidian eyes flashed like a strobe light when he was angry.

Averill almost choked. Almost. Only when Serena waltzed over and stood by him did he gain the strength to say what he needed.

"Leave you?" he smirked. "Why would I leave when I have everything I want right here?" Placing a casual arm around Serena's shoulders to make a point, Averill pivoted and left.

0 0 0

But later, strolling through the quiet of night, Averill was worried. The moon and stars shining down did little to comfort or calm his nerves. He wasn't sure he had the strength to do what he must, even though he knew the creature skipping beside him wasn't his former love. Right now, she was glancing around the park, those dark eyes, so unlike her, glittering hungrily.

"We're in the park," she said thoughtfully and when Averill turned to her warily, she rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "Children play in the park."

Averill couldn't conceal his disgust. "Not at night," he reminded her gently and she shrugged.

"Then we'll seek them out. Children are the most fun to play with. You and me Averill, we'll do it together." She put her arms around him and for a moment looked almost sane. Averill smiled at her sadly. She had said similar words to him long ago, before Darien had interfered.

_What would it have been like_? he thought suddenly. _Could we have been happy together? Could she have loved me the way I love her_? She smiled as if hearing his thoughts, and just when Averill was about to count the smile as one of her old ones, she burst into another shriek of that strange laughter.

_You'll never know_, the voice in his mind said bitterly. _You screwed up and nearly destroyed what you loved. Now the only thing left is to save her_.

Feeling an overwhelming sadness, Averill reached out and touched her hair, savoring the familiar feeling of silk. This was the last time he could be with her, whatever semblance of her this was. Soon he'd deliver her to the others and she would be in their control. And when she was cured, she was sure to hate him: why wouldn't she? He hated himself.

Unconsciously, his hand slid to her cheek and she leaned against his palm with closed eyes. When she was like this, it was difficult to believe she was anything different from what she always had been. Averill couldn't help remembering that last night in the park when she'd kissed him. For just a moment his world had been right… but it was a lie. When she said she loved him, she was only responding to the suggestions the poison gave her. And if he took advantage and kissed her now, her response would be just as false. There was nothing he could do to gain her back the way she was at the height of their romance, for she didn't love him anymore, and never would again.

Sighing, his hand dropped from her cheek.

"You're not happy, Averill," she observed and stepped away with a little frown. "Do you not want to play with the children?" That estranged smile blossomed.

Averill shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She glowered at him. "I knew you were a softie. You never did have the stomach to destroy things. With the energy we take, we're stronger than others. We're better. We are going to take back the world that should have belonged to us, and destroy anyone who gets in the way. Can't you hear the screams? Or see the blood?" She licked her lips with anticipation.

"Is that what Boss has been filling your head with?" Averill asked, taking a step back in horror. It was ridiculous to hear such a small girl talk that way, but also in a horrible way terrifying. "Have you forgotten that not long ago you were one of those fighting back?"

Serena gave him an oh-come-on look. "And I would have been destroyed. It's better to join the Darkness before it gets you, and if you're smart you'll stay with it. It's boring to always be so pure. Life is better now."

Averill's fingers traveled to his leg and he let them dangle there carelessly. "This isn't you talking," he said, "and if you can hear me, Usagi, know that I am truly sorry."

She laughed sharply and the sound carried through the night. "For what?"

"_This_." Averill's hand darted into the secret pocket of his jeans and he retrieved a small bat. Serena stared but was only surprised for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to assess what was happening.

"It's for your own good," he explained through gritted teeth, but as he swung, she leaped out of the way and laughed when Averill turned towards her.

"He does have guts after all," she mused and grinned. "This is going to be fun."

Sweat rolled down his forehead. For a full five minutes they played Dodge Bat, and every time he took a swing, she ducked out of the way, her eyes laughing as if perceiving this as some kind of game.

A game. Of course. Averill smiled then and let the hand with the bat droop. "I yield," he said and copied her dangerous grin. He wasn't surprised when she walked into his open embrace: she had always been trusting, even like this.

"That was fun," she said, nuzzling her small face into his chest. "What do we play now?"

"We don't," Averill said and she jerked her head upwards. "You're going home." He tightened his grip around her and brought the bat up.

"You tricked me!" she shrieked right before it hit her.

"You'll thank me later," he assured her silent form as she slumped against him. "Goodbye, love." He kissed her gently on the forehead, lips lingering for a few stolen seconds, before swinging her into his arms and walking away into the night.

0 0 0

Serena was floating in a grey mist, extremely drowsy. All around her was very calm and peaceful. Usually she preferred action to rest, but this was actually quite nice. She felt she hadn't slept in days.

She yawned and stretched, smiling lazily. She would have happily stayed there floating forever, except that an unpleasant thought was tugging at the back of her mind. There was something she was supposed to be doing… but she couldn't think of anything worth leaving this comfortable grayness.

Whatever. She'd get around to responsibility when she was ready. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, ready to lose herself in the silence.

"Please…" The pleading voice was female and Serena opened her eyes in annoyance. Who dared disturb her?

She straightened then and remembered everything. She and Averill had been playing a dangerous game, but she had lost. Didn't matter. Next time she would defeat him. Averill was so funny, slinking around guilty one minute and then getting a dangerous gleam in his eyes and coming after her. Why did he pretend to be so noble when he knew as well as she that there was Darkness in his soul?

He was truly interesting. She would have lots of fun playing with him in the future. But she would also be more careful. Yes. She must never underestimate him. Her plan was to change Averill, to mold him until he realized his true nature and reveled in the Evil with her. Only then could they be together again.

"Leave him alone," the voice insisted and Serena narrowed her eyes. Who dared tell _her _what to do? She turned and was startled to see… herself… floating several feet away. It _was_ her, except that this other self had hair tied up in those stupid odangos and was wearing a long, flowing white gown. She looked sad with her hands clasped together and soft blue eyes wide. The effect would have been heartbreaking for someone with a heart, but Serena wasn't affected.

Something told her that she had been this pathetic self once. She was struck by the thought, the absurdity of it. Not possible… but somehow this girl's presence eased her mind, chasing out all thoughts of hurting others. Especially Averill. "Please," the girl begged again and Serena pursed her lips angrily. What was going on? Why was she feeling this way?

"Please what?" she taunted and folded her arms, fully aware that her little black dress and unbound, flowing hair were a stark contrast to the other girl's soft prettiness.

Her white shadow floated forward and Serena felt a wild urge to back away as the girl neared. "Leave," the girl in the white dress begged. "Let me return. _Please_!"

Serena smirked. "No," she said. "I like it here. I like being bad and playing with Averill."

The girl's face changed suddenly to anger and she clenched her small fists. "You will leave him alone," she ordered, narrowing her eyes until they were no longer soft and kind. Serena smiled sweetly at her without comment. Finally, there was a resemblance.

"You can't win," the girl in the white dress continued fiercely. "You aren't real – you're something created. I've had a chance to rest and my will is strong again. I will return and destroy your beloved Boss."

Serena's fragile composure dissolved at that. How _dare_ this little girl threaten her beautiful prince! "Boss will destroy _you_!" she screamed but the other girl only smiled and shook her blond head.

"We'll see," she said, her form fading away. Serena tried to chase after the girl, to catch her and shake her until she understood that she was _nothing _but a shade, when another shape shimmered in the grayness beside her and formed into Boss.

Well, it didn't look like the Boss she knew, but somehow she understood that this was Lord Ahriman as he had been in ages past. He had long dark hair flowing over his shoulders and golden hawk eyes that peered at her with disapproval. He was handsomer than ever, and despite his frown, Serena was very pleased to see him.

"You came!" she cried and held out a welcoming hand, but he was shaking his head in disappointment.

"You have betrayed me, my sweet," he said with regret and Serena's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Never," she insisted and tried to kiss his hand, but he waved her away.

"No matter. I have a new champion coming, one who will satisfy me as you never could. You have fulfilled your purpose, Serena, my dark angel, and I have no more use for you."

Boss was dissolving as the girl in white had and Serena leapt after him with a scream. For an instant she was caught in his horrible darkness and found herself wishing only for liberation: she didn't want to be his dark anything, not when to feel his coldness was this terrifying. Fear filled her mind, and she felt a distinct sensation of falling before jerking once and opening her eyes.

The light was blinding, and for a moment it was difficult to focus her eyes. Slowly she blinked until the mass of swirling colors around her sharpened and solidified. She discovered that she was lying on a bed with a crowd of people surrounding her. Her mind was a blob of whirling confusion as she struggled to make sense of her new surroundings. What had happened? Where had the girl and her beloved Master gone? Had it all been a dream?

"She's awake," one of the figures commented. "Averill, is she better now?"

At the mention of Averill, Serena snarled. The girl in white had said to leave him alone, but she was determined to hurt him now, more than ever. She would not lose, and to ensure her victory, she would torture those the girl loved. She would laugh as she squeezed life from their frail, mortal bodies, and the girl in the white dress would weep over the loss of her dear ones. Serena smiled, picturing this, and giggled. She could hardly wait to start.

"No, she hasn't changed," someone said dully and Serena's attention sparked. She knew that voice. It was Averill. Her vision cleared and she saw him standing at the foot of the bed with the dark-haired boy that she knew she hated. Were they working together now? A snarl escaped her lips. Unforgivable.

"She looks like an animal," someone else commented and Serena swung her eyes to a dark-haired girl with purple eyes. She looked scared. Good. Serena wanted them to be scared.

"Look at her eyes," another girl whispered, but Serena didn't bother finding out who. She looked at the dark-haired boy standing next to Averill and smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said cheerfully and laughed when he paled. Averill looked displeased but she shrugged at him innocently, batting her soft eyelashes. She hoped she looked as good as she felt.

"Ami," Averill said without moving his eyes from Serena, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," a blue-haired girl Serena had known once but forgotten said regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"You will all be sorry," Serena growled and several more people paled. A blond girl looked as if she would get sick all over the carpet.

"Anyone seen _The Exorcist_?" the other dark-haired boy murmured and she smiled at him. He was the only one she didn't currently hate, because he didn't have anything to do with her kidnapping. She knew he didn't have the power.

She noticed Kai standing close to a brunette and scowled. "So, you defected, too. I always knew you were a good-for-nothing."

"Look who's talking," he replied coolly and the girl beside him elbowed him roughly.

Serena smiled sweetly. "Is that so?" She tensed her muscles and prepared to lunge at him, but soon discovered that she couldn't. The fools had tied her hands to the bed posts. How had she missed it before? No matter, this made everything more interesting, more challenging.

"You're all going to get it," she threatened, leaning back. "Boss will come for me." She had conveniently put Boss' visit in her unconscious state out of her mind.

"Let him come," Averill said harshly. "We're ready for a fight, and we're not releasing you until you're back to normal."

"What is normal?" she asked, an incredibly profound thought for one bordering on madness. Her nose wrinkled. "Always being sweet and good like that girl?"

"What girl?" Averill asked, a strange look on his face, and she smiled at him.

"_Her_. She told me not to hurt you." Serena giggled. "But she can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but those ropes can," the purple-eyed girl reminded her, and Serena frowned. She didn't look scared anymore. "I think she needs some alone time," the girl continued. "We can talk in the other room."

"Go right ahead." Serena glared at her, at them all. "Talking won't help you, because Boss is going to rescue me. He's thinking of me right now."

But the crowd ignored her as they left, and only the dark-haired, blue-eyed boy who had once been important to her looked back.

0 0 0

Boss was indeed thinking about her, but without any intentions of rescue. His eyes blazed as he paced the Grand Hall, and the three remaining generals shrank back from the dark power that leapt from his skin. He was furious.

"Where are they?" he demanded. "I sent them out hours ago. Why haven't they returned? Alexandrite, you look nervous. Spill your mind, boy, before I lose my patience."

Alexandrite did indeed look nervous. He fiddled with his hands and rocked on his feet. "What?" he asked sharply and when Boss glared at him he swallowed, because stalling wasn't going to save him.

"Kyanite and Averill have left," he explained carefully and winced, expecting to receive the full power of Boss' wrath, but to his surprise the dark man was calm.

He apparently didn't understand. "We know that," Boss said coldly and Azurite cleared his throat.

"I think he means that they've left for good. They've betrayed us."

"What?" Boss stared at the blue-eyed general in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what he said," Calcite put in, her golden eyes glittering with suppressed anger. "They're traitors." Boss' face changed then, and all three generals stepped back in fear.

"Boss!" Calcite cried when he let out a deafening howl, and she covered her ears. He swung on her furiously as she shrieked.

"I should kill you all!" he roared and she stumbled backwards into Azurite. He pushed her aside impatiently and looked at her pursuer with cool blue eyes.

"You wouldn't," he said calmly.

Boss moved towards him. "And why not?"

Azurite smiled. "Without us, who's going to fight your battles?"

Boss stopped glowing in anger and his features diminished into a smile, but a chilling one. "True," he mused. "You're a cold Adonis, but you're smarter that I give you credit for. Fine then, we shall wait. Either way, the time for Revenge is soon."

With that said, his laughter echoed around the hall.

0 0 0

Serena tugged on her ropes for the hundredth time and felt them loosen a little more. She smiled in satisfaction - her kidnappers were going to get a nasty surprise when she freed herself. She fantasized for a moment about what she would do to them, conveniently forgetting that she was outnumbered.

It was hot in the bedroom and Serena very much wanted to sleep and slip back into the comfortable grayness. But that would be bad. She had to stay alert and make sure those people didn't do anything to her, like allow the girl in the white dress to come forth. So Serena played with her hands, twisting them patiently, and all the time gained more room to move. Soon. It would be very soon.

The door opened and a dark head poked in. Serena stopped moving her hands and peered at the entrance curiously. It was the boy she liked.

"Hi," he said hesitantly and walked forward. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming food. Serena sniffed. It smelled like rice. She _was_ hungry, but not for that. What she needed was energy. She eyed the boy thoughtfully as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Do you remember me?" he blurted after a pause, uneasily.

Serena thought about that for a moment and then smiled. "Nick."

"Yes." He looked relieved. "Hungry?"

Serena looked at him. "I am," she said. Her gaze apparently made Nick uncomfortable, for he shifted, avoiding her eyes. She laughed softly. This one was easy to unnerve. He hadn't seen the Evil and Death that the others had, but he had promise. Boss had told her about him, and if she wrapped him around the right finger he might prove very useful.

Nick saw the way she was looking at him. "I better go," he said quickly and got up. This annoyed Serena - she had thought he had more guts and was a potential accomplice, but he had proved to be same as the others… a weak, overly sensitive, boring little worm. He didn't amuse nearly so much anymore.

"She's not good enough for you," Serena called after him and he whirled around with surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"But you already know that, don't you?" she added and was pleased to see him squirm. "You were wrong to cross her. She will destroy you."

Nick was looking very white. "What are you…?"

Serena smiled. "I know many things. Boss tells me many things. And when that time comes, no one will be around to save you."

Nick looked positively anemic. "God help you. Someone has to," he whispered and left a very satisfied Serena. She had scared him and it felt good. She continued struggling with her ropes for the next twenty minutes and just when one was about to give, the door opened again and she froze.

The other dark-haired boy walked in. "I just came to see if you need anything," he explained. "Everyone has left and I'm going to bed."

This sounded like a good thing. "Everyone?" she asked casually and he nodded.

"Nick was upset about something, so he's spending the night at the temple with Averill and Kai."

Serena tried to stay calm. She couldn't have planned a better situation! He looked so tired, not physically, but mentally as if he'd aged twenty years in a week. This shouldn't have bothered her, but a tiny voice inside was disturbed.

_Ignore it_, she commanded and smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams," she said cheerfully. "And they _will_ be sweet compared to when Boss comes after you."

The boy's shoulders slumped, and this didn't bother her at all. "Good night, then," he said politely with a half-bow and turned to go. Serena didn't answer, and spat after him. When the door shut, she continued her mission. Within a few minutes, the rope on her left hand gave. She almost shrieked with joy, but quickly clasped the free hand over her mouth. Better to not alert the boy-that-she-didn't-like.

Quickly now, she untied the other rope and rotated her wrists in circles to test them. Everything worked. With a grin, she leapt out of bed and took a step towards the door, her breaths coming in excited little gasps. The boy-that-she-didn't like was going to get a nasty surprise.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The spirit is the true self.  
-Cicero

Mamoru was depressed as he prepared for bed. Sad, but calm. There were plenty of valid reasons for him to be having a panic attack, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything. He was numb, a living ice sculpture. And no wonder…

He undressed and shrugged into his night clothes. The apartment was oddly still, and a deathly quiet lingered in the air. Strange how he found himself missing Nick, when usually he thought of nothing but getting the boy to leave. Nick had gone to the temple with Kai and Averill when Rei offered them a spare room. They would have stayed, but Mamoru had insisted he wanted to be alone, so they'd left with a promise to return early the next day.

At the time it had seemed a grand idea, but now Mamoru wished he hadn't chased them away. It was lonely by himself, and strange to have his insane girlfriend tied up in the next room. He wondered if he should check on her… but of course he'd already done that, and she hadn't wanted him. That had hurt, to see her look at him with such coldness while the memory of her warm blue eyes and sweet smile still haunted his memory.

It was better to leave her alone. She _was_ tied up, after all. She couldn't get herself into any serious trouble.

Mamoru crawled into bed, but he wasn't tired: his thoughts wouldn't give him peace. Why did he have such bad luck with girls? Usagi had left the fragile realm of sanity, and Akina… he sat up then and felt a new twist of guilt. Akina. He'd nearly forgotten about her in the stream of new events. Poor girl, he hadn't been her shoulder to cry on since Usagi's disappearance.

He was going to have to explain this to her somehow, but was fresh out of ideas. He certainly couldn't tell her the truth: she'd reserve him a nice cozy cell at the nearest asylum.

Mamoru sighed and switched off the light. What he needed was sleep. And as long as he didn't dream about _her_, he could escape his pain. He rolled over, and as the minutes ticked away, he slid into a deep, quiet sleep. It was a blessing.

Meanwhile, Serena was doing a victory dance, swinging her hips and jumping around with her fists in the air. She was free! Free! And with the boy-she-didn't-like all alone! She clasped her hands over her mouth to stop gleeful laughter. This was going to be _so_ much fun.

Serena waited and listened to him get ready for bed. She could be patient when she tried, especially since sweet revenge was only minutes away. Soon, the only sound was her excited breathing, and she crept into the hall to listen further. She was met with only silence and darkness - perfect. She had learned an appreciation for darkness, and silence was tolerable.

She paused in the hall thoughtfully, one pointer finger under her chin. What to do first? How could she have the most fun with the boy-that-she-didn't-like?

With sudden inspiration, she passed his bedroom and moved on to the kitchen, searching with wide eyes until she found what she was looking for. She pulled it off the rack and smiled. A knife. A big one. She tested the edge on her thumb and was delighted when blood dripped to the floor. Content that this was the one, she licked the cut clean and wiped the knife on her dress. She was ready.

She tiptoed towards his bedroom, trying not to breathe. Now what? Should she rush in and do it quickly or wait for him to wake up and beg for mercy? That would be best. She could imagine the boy-that-she-didn't-like doing something like that.

_His name is Mamo-chan_, a voice in her mind corrected and Serena scowled.

_Shut up_, she told the girl in the white dress and entered despite her pleading. A silver beam of moonlight shone through the window to illuminate the boy's face. He looked so innocent, a sleeping child lost in a fantasy world. Serena moved closer. Her lips were parted in anticipation.

He was frowning, perhaps lost in an unpleasant dream, a warm-up for what was about to happen. Serena was pleased. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him, taking special care to keep the mattress as still as possible. It wouldn't be good if he woke before she was ready.

He lay motionless in that deep sleep, alertness faded into another reality. All the better. She carefully undid the buttons on his nightshirt and pulled it open. Some part of her noticed that his chest was very well-toned, but that didn't matter. He was still the boy-that-she-didn't-like and didn't compare to Lord Ahriman. No one could.

The girl in the white dress had been very quiet in her mind, but as soon as Serena lifted the knife, she came back to life. _No_! she screamed. _Don't_!

Serena paused, not because the girl had convinced her, but because she wanted to make her suffer longer. _Stop being a nuisance_, she scolded. _Either go away or behave. You know this has to be done_.

_Why_? The girl's voice was filled with tears. _He hasn't done anything to you_!

_He did_, Serena thought. _He cheated on me_.

_He cheated on _me. _And I forgive him. I love him so much_, the girl in the white dress insisted and Serena rolled her eyes.

_That's very touching, but it doesn't change anything. Say goodbye to your lover, princess_. Serena lifted her knife again and the girl's screams echoed through her mind.

_NONONONONO_! she yelled and took hold of the knife before Serena could swing it down.

_Let go_, Serena ordered and tried to yank it away, but the girl had an amazingly strong grip. _Let GO_! she screamed again with a strong mental push and felt the girl's sobbing presence release the knife and move to the back of her mind.

_Annoying_, Serena thought with a shake of her head. Well, she had taught that silly girl a lesson. She took a deep breath and repositioned the knife over his heart, and was about to strike - this time she really was - when she noticed that his eyes were open and watching her. This caught her completely off guard and she fell back with surprise. How long had he been awake? Was he too much of a coward to speak?

Serena regained her composure and leaned over him with a grin. "I came to say good night," she said sweetly. He didn't flinch, and looked back at her with a peculiar calm in his dark eyes.

"Go ahead," he said quietly and she blinked.

"_What_?"

"Go on," he urged. "Do what you came for." Serena felt blood rush to her face. Was he mocking her?

"Don't think I won't," she shot back and lifted the knife as proof. His eyes flicked towards it without a trace of fear.

"I believe you," he said. "Do it now."

Serena was confused: was he that suicidal? If so, he deserved it. However, it did take the fun away. It wasn't the same when the bastard _wanted_ to die. She wished he would scream, and flail and beg for her mercy, but he just lay there silently with complete trust in her actions.

He sensed her hesitation and added, "It's for the best."

She glared at him. This had to be a trick. "Why's that?" she demanded and he smiled sadly.

"Simple," he explained. "If you kill me now, I won't have to hurt you later. One of us is going down, and I'd rather it be me. I've always been your protector, after all. This is the only way I can protect you against myself, so please go ahead and do it." He said it so casually, and only his pale face betrayed his confidence.

Serena was suddenly feeling very strange, mostly because the girl in the white dress was back in her mind, swooning. _Leave_! Serena ordered, but the girl wasn't moving.

_You can't win_, she explained a little smugly. _As long as I'm here, you won't be able to do it_.

"Oh you think so?" Serena said, not realizing that she was speaking aloud until the boy-that-she-didn't-like gave her a confused look.

_Yes_, the girl said confidently. _Look_… Serena clutched her head and moaned as a kaleidoscope of images filled her mind. Color and light, happiness and love. The pain intensified with every second and Serena dropped the knife on the bedspread.

"Please stop!" she begged, but the pictures came. Images of warm summer days… the way he looked in the morning sun… dancing at a ball in another time and place… watching over her always, shielding her from the evils of the world…

There he was fighting Bauxite for her… and sharing a shake… telling her about his past with sadness in his eyes…

His frown… his laughter…

And especially his smile.

Serena clutched her head in agony, pulling out her hair to stop the pain. Nothing she did could stop the pictures from coming - she was drowning in them and didn't have the strength to gasp for breath. The girl in the white dress was taking control.

_You can't win_! Serena shrieked and was responded to with a calm, _I already have. Look at him_. Serena looked against her will, as if the girl in the white dress had physically gripped her head and was forcing her to turn.

The boy-that-she-didn't-like (or did she?) was staring at her, looking positively baffled. Serena looked at him, at the way his eyes shone wide in the darkness, and the way his hair fell over his forehead, ruffled with sleep. He suddenly looked beautiful to her, more beautiful than he ever had been. More beautiful, unbelievably, than Boss. There was a strange new feeling in her chest… and she didn't hate it.

_Now, with everything you've seen, tell me truly that you want to hurt him_, the girl continued.

Serena wasn't sure anymore. She was forgetting her purpose and becoming the girl in the white dress. _No_… she protested one last time before the light reached her.

With her last act of will, Serena leaned forward and kissed the boy-that-she-didn't-like…

…and Usagi pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed and Mamoru, although puzzled, pulled her into his arms. Somehow he sensed that she was back and that everything was going to be alright. For the first time in weeks, he was at peace.

0 0 0

Usagi woke when a cry shattered the silence. Although the greater temptation was to close her eyes and return to sweet repose, she moaned and sat up, blinking in the morning sun. When her vision cleared, she saw a pale, trembling Nick standing in Mamoru's bedroom doorway, his mouth gaping open.

Usagi yawned and rubbed her eyes. At her side, Mamoru was stirring. After a moment of confusion, his eyes landed on Nick and he glared, understanding that the boy was responsible for his early awakening.

Nick cringed against the door frame. From his perspective, it seemed that both were now evil. He had gone to his room as soon as he arrived to check on Usagi, but found her missing. When he went to tell Mamoru the bitter news, he found her curled up beside him, her head resting on his partially exposed chest. Mamoru himself had a protective arm around her, and when they both woke and sent him evil looks, he decided his suspicions were true. Somehow, she'd gotten to him, and now two people he loved were under a spell.

Nick was truly frightened. "Oh God, oh God…" he whispered in a frenzy and opened his mouth to yell to the others, but was stopped by Usagi.

"What is it, Nick?" she asked with a sigh. "You're acting stranger than usual."

"Wh… what?" Nick stammered and finally took a good look at them. Usagi was yawning to herself and Mamoru, seeing nothing of urgency, had already rolled over and reshut his eyes. Neither looked particularly threatening.

Nick was confused. "But you… you're…"

"Oh." Usagi looked down at herself. "I see." She was still wearing the black dress that had been her token look for weeks. Her hair was uncombed, falling long and straight down her back, and the thick, black eye-makeup that Serena preferred was in streaks under her eyes from the previous night's crying.

"She didn't have taste, if you ask me," Usagi said mildly, fingering the tight, mid-thigh hem of the dress. Mamoru nodded his agreement and sneezed.

Nick's eyes widened. "Usagi, are you…?"

She smiled at him. Her own sweet smile, not the half-maniacal grin of Serena. "Yes," she told him and he let out a loud whoop before rushing over to swing her into his arms.

"Careful, I've got an awful headache," she warned but hugged him back fiercely. "I've missed you, you goof," she whispered and he responded with a laugh.

"Of course you did. I'm contagious… You have an awful lot of explaining to do, miss."

The noise attracted the others from the living room and they pushed one another through the door with gasps and cries of, "Usagi-chan!" Half-bewildered, Usagi was squeezed into hugs from every angle and after her initial moment of shock, she laughed along with her friends and returned the favors.

"I've missed you all so much," she cried through fresh tears. Mamoru opened one eye and peered at the crowd.

"Does anyone have respect for the sleepy? I feel like I've been murdered."

"You almost were," Usagi reminded him sharply. "Get up and enjoy the party. You always ruin everything! Why are you so…" She caught herself and bit her lip at the harshness in her tone. Where had that come from? Doubt filled her chest and she swallowed heavily.

"Where's Averill?" she asked suddenly, feeling a wave of apprehension wash over her.

"Here." He stepped forward, and Usagi wasn't surprised when her heart pounded and her cheeks flushed. He had been the only one not to join the hugging, and she knew that was why she hadn't realized sooner.

"The poison isn't gone," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"You mean you still…?" He trailed off. Somehow it seemed wrong to say 'want me' when his little brother was watching them sleepily. But she caught his meaning and nodded. She didn't meet his eyes.

Averill frowned. "How do you feel other than that?"

She put a hand to her forehead. "Weird. Dizzy." She hadn't noticed how weary she was until he mentioned it, and she collapsed back onto the bed, instinctively scooting away from Mamoru and hating herself for it.

Averill sighed. "It's still there. The only difference is that Lord Ahriman has lost control of your mind. I suspect that when Serena left she pulled your strength with her… or maybe you burned up your energy getting rid of her. I don't know. But... the poison hasn't broken up."

"Wonderful. So I still can't transform?" Usagi looked at the floor, her momentary happiness fading. Averill moved forward, perhaps to comfort her, but she darted away, not wanting that feeling of lust to overpower her, especially with Mamoru in the room. He stepped away disappointed, but nodded as if he understood.

Looking at him then, Usagi wasn't sure how she felt about him without the suggestions of the poison. He had betrayed her and made her believe she was in love with him. He had helped kidnap her and brought her to Boss, who messed with her mind and made her try to kill her friends… and her dearest love. He had even helped Boss steal Hideo's body, an innocent.

But he had helped them in the end. The question was, if the situation turned to battle, would he help them again? Looking at him now, she wasn't sure. The others had accepted him, and now looked to him for a solution, but she was the one he had betrayed the most. It was going to be difficult to trust him. If she had learned one thing from her mishap of the past month, it was that she couldn't trust everyone, even those packaged as friends. It was a depressing revelation, and one she'd never wanted to have.

She distracted herself by speaking. "I don't remember anything from the past weeks until Averill brought me here. It was like I was asleep. And when I woke, I did everything I could to stop her from killing Mamo-chan."

"You don't remember what Boss said to you?" Averill asked, his green eyes intense.

She looked away. "No. I already told you. I didn't wake up until I came here, and even then everything was fuzzy. It was like… well, I was there, but I wasn't. Does that make any sense?" She eyed the audience doubtfully, and nobody answered.

She sighed. "It was like I was dead in the physical sense. I had my mind but no control over my body. She controlled that."

"But you stopped her from stabbing me," Mamoru protested.

"Well, yes. I put all my energy into that arm. It was tiring, but I distracted her long enough for you to wake up." She looked at him and forced her lips to twitch into a decent smile. That was all the poison allowed her to do. Last night had been okay. The poison had been weakened from the transformation, but while she slept, it had regained strength and she was feeling more anti-Mamoru than ever.

And increasingly pro-Averill.

"Now what?" she asked, suddenly depressed. Ami looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"Maybe we could give you our energy," she suggested and blushed when everyone looked at her. "You said you came back to yourself when Averill brought you here. It could be from being around us. And you came back when Mamoru-san was in danger…" She trailed off and glanced at Averill, the poison expert.

He nodded pensively. "It could work. Even if it doesn't break up the poison, she will regain her strength."

"Let's do it, then," Rei said eagerly and the inner senshi nodded their agreement. Touched by this display, Usagi blinked away tears.

"You guys.." she started and was cut off instantly.

"Be quiet and go with it," Minako ordered, her blue-grey eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Makoto winked. "You're too weak to stop us."

"Please, Usagi." This was from Kai and she blinked, mildly surprised to see him there. He hadn't said a word before, but she knew from the way Makoto leaned against him that he wasn't with the Enemy.

"Okay," she agreed, "but don't drain yourselves. Only use enough to break up the poison."

"We don't know how much that is," Rei muttered, and before Usagi could protest, she yelled, "Everyone! Transform!" The inner senshi obeyed and for a moment room was filled with flashes of light and color.

"Are you ready?" Mars demanded when they finished and Usagi yelped.

"Now?"

"Yes dummy," Mars said crossly, her voice edged with fondness. "Why do you think we transformed?"

"Oh, um… okay." Usagi straightened and took a deep breath. "Go ahead." Mars stepped forward and placed her palms on Usagi's forehead, closing her eyes in concentration. Her power was a warm fire that shot through Usagi's veins, but not a scorching, harmful one. A healing fire. When she stepped away, Usagi's body was glowing red, and her eyes fluttered shut before Mars staggered away, weak from the energy transfer.

Next was Mercury, and her cool blueness washed away the heat of the fire like a sweeping river. Usagi's mouth parted as gentle water flowed around her. She felt like she had arrived at an oasis after a week-long trek through a desert. Mercury was weak afterwards, as was every following donor.

Kai offered to try, and after transforming into Kyanite, he stepped forward and gave her what he had. His energy didn't conjure any images into her mind, but did fill her with a soothing, violet glow.

Jupiter went next and Usagi felt electricity crackle along her skin. A cool wind caressed her cheeks and she smelled roses, as if she was floating through a garden. She sighed and relaxed as the gentle electricity dulled into a pleasant green buzz.

Last was Venus, and her power of Love filled Usagi with golden light until every bit of her was glowing. It reminded her of the sun and she wistfully recalled the images of happy afternoons with Mamoru that she had sent Serena. The memory brought an additional feeling of peace.

As Venus left, Usagi's body swayed with exhaustion. Just as she was falling, someone steadied her and gently carried her to the bed. A warm blanket relaxed her shivering as she slipped away into a rainbow of energy. And she slept.

"Is she alright, now?" Mamoru asked with concern. Usagi was glowing with a white light, the combination of all the colors, and it slowly faded before her head flopped over to the side and she was still.

"She'll be fine," Averill, the one who had caught her, said. He was looking down at her sadly. "All she needs is rest. When she wakes, she'll be as good as new." The room was silent, except for the exhausted panting of the senshi and Kyanite.

"I think we should call the outer senshi," said Nick, wanting to help, since he'd had nothing to offer Usagi.

Mars nodded. "I agree," she said, gasping for breath. "Let's go." And they left the sleeping Usagi to her dreams.

0 0 0

"Is everything ready?"

Boss looked into the inquiring eyes of Azurite and smiled.

"Yes. The timing is perfect. Release them." Azurite bowed before leaving and Boss smiled. Soon, his revenge on Averill and the senshi would be complete.

0 0 0

"Now what?" Haruka asked. An hour had passed and the group was assembled once again in Mamoru's living room. Usagi was still floating in the healing Dreamland, and the senshi were discussing what to do about Boss.

"Now what?" she repeated more fiercely and looked pointedly at Averill. It was clear that she didn't trust him. Kai, she had accepted because Makoto had so much faith in him, and Nick she thought of as a harmless nuisance, but her opinion of Averill was still unformed.

He looked at her with just as much suspicion. She was one whose bad side he had never wanted to be on. "You've been with him," she continued, watching him. "What is he planning? How do we beat him?"

Averill shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "He never told us. All I know is that he's planning to attack. Soon. I think he's going to give everything he has in one shot, placing all his bets on one card. That could be good for us… or very bad. It depends on how much power he has. If he's gathered enough energy to open the gates to the other world, he's going to have a lot of help, and in that case there's very little we can do."

"Great," Haruka muttered and leaned back, while Setsuna said, "There must be something. A weakness?" Averill hesitated but then shrugged again. At this, sighs drifted from around the room.

"As far as I know, he has no weakness. Well, nothing we can use against him now, that is. He…" Averill paused and his gaze landed on a small mirror hanging on the wall. "Unless…" he started but stopped again. The senshi watched him expectantly, but he continued gazing thoughtfully at his reflection.

"Will you stop admiring yourself and let us know sometime before the next century?" Rei snapped. "Unless _what_?" Averill shot a wry look her way and cleared his throat.

"Unless we trap him the way he was when I first released him," he explained and met Mamoru's gaze. But Mamoru wasn't comprehending, and neither were the others.

He groaned. "In the mirror," he tried again and was surrounded by blank faces. "I broke the mirror to originally set him free. If we could trap his soul in a mirror again…" He trailed off as understanding blossomed.

"Of course," Kai said. "But we can't use any mirror."

"Why?" Minako asked and everyone in the room, including Nick, who at times was flighty himself, gave her a _look_.

"It needs to be magically charged," Averill explained gently. "Ordinary mirrors reflect outwards. They don't pull in."

"Where do we find a mirror like that?" Minako asked in a dispirited tone. Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other.

"Will this do?" Michiru asked and pulled her mirror talisman out of her purse. The room was silent for a moment until Averill laughed out loud.

"You know," he said with a smile, "I think we may have a chance. We just need a plan, how and when to go after him, and…"

"Hold it," Rei interrupted and held up a finger, head cocked to the side. She was pale. "Something's happening. I have a terrible feeling. Turn on the T.V." With a wary glance, Mamoru stood and obeyed. For a minute, all that was on was a rerun of some cartoon, but then the local news broke through.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," the green-haired reporter said, looking flushed. "Word just in that an attack has begun in the Juban area. If you happen to live there, please do not leave your homes. There are some rather…" She broke off and glanced at her male co-anchor, "…unusual things happening. Please stay calm and avoid the area. I'm sure this mess will clear up when the senshi arrive."

"If she senshi arrive," the man muttered and she elbowed him.

"We'll be bringing you live coverage, so stay tuned," she said and the screen flashed to a shot from a helicopter, which showed the scene in the street below. A laughing Boss stood with Alexandrite, Azurite and Calcite. A black vortex hung in the sky, and from it misshapen demons were leaking.

Averill swore. "He's done it. He's actually done it."

"Let me guess," Rei said bitterly. "He opened a portal to Hell. What was that about forming a clever plan before we fight him?"

"Here's the plan," Makoto said, standing up. "Transform. Leave. Kick demon butt. Any questions?"

"I hope you're prepared," Averill said. "This will be more difficult than you can imagine."

"We understand," Mamoru assured him and stood. "Okay, everyone except Nick and Averill, get ready. We're leaving." Nick tried to protest but a harsh look from Haruka shut him up. Averill, however, couldn't be phased by any amount of glares.

"Please tell me this isn't a new protection thing, _brother_," Averill said, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"It isn't," Mamoru insisted, "but Lord Ahriman may still be able to control you. He's gotten into your mind before. Why not again?" Averill stepped towards him, his green eyes glittering.

"That was before," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm the only one who controls me now." The two boys glared at each other until Makoto stepped between them with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" she cried. "Averill, please stay and let us take care of this. We're the ones with experience. And someone needs to stay with Usagi-chan. She's going to wake up confused and if someone isn't here she might try to find us and get hurt."

Averill still glared at Mamoru but the tension was released from his stance. "Fine," he said, breaking the deadly stare. "I'll stay… but only for her."

"Just remember to keep your hands to yourself," Mamoru warned, still in a foul mood, and yelped as an annoyed brunette dragged him off by the ear.

"Let's go," Ami suggested, and the group quickly exited with Averill and Nick glumly staring after them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Nick asked seriously. He was worried.

Averill bowed his head, so he wouldn't betray his true feelings. "I hope so," he whispered.

0 0 0

The instant they arrived, the senshi were attacked by Boss' army of demons. The senshi, Kyanite and Tuxedo Kamen fought with all their strength, but a disturbing fact soon became clear. No matter what, the demons were difficult to destroy, and more streamed from the vortex every few seconds.

On top of that, the inner senshi were only at half strength after pouring their energy into Usagi, and they spent more time playing defense than attacking. The outer senshi tried the offensive, but without much success, for even at their strongest, they were severely outnumbered.

They all knew they were in big trouble.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

And wilt thou weep when I am low?  
-Lord Byron

Sublimely unaware that her friends were being slaughtered, Usagi floated in the hazy pink mist of dreams. She knew what had happened to her, like a faded memory, and what struggles were to come, but at that moment none of it mattered. Her former thoughts of worry and doubt were gone as she basked in the healing glow. It was peaceful to simply relax and fly, without regard to her dangerous situation or that of her friends. She felt free, and very safe.

A shimmering light in the distance caught her attention, and she floated towards it with vague interest. Before her was a scene with familiar figures… Why, it was herself! Queen Neo-Serenity holding a tiny baby, smiling down at her child. Often, Usagi had wondered what Chibiusa would look like as an infant, and was delighted to finally see the tiny face.

But as she looked closer, she realized that the baby couldn't be her daughter, because King Endymion sat nearby with a young Chibiusa of about four cradled in his lap. Usagi pursed her lips together, looking from the sleeping pink-haired girl to the baby that was stirring in the queen's arms. Confusion overwhelmed her. This couldn't be right. Chibiusa would have _told _her if she had a younger sibling… And yet, looking at the little bundle, Usagi felt a curious sensation of longing. She edged closer. She wanted… she _needed_ to see the baby's face.

The scene before her was dissolving and Usagi cried out, not wanting the happy family to leave. For an instant she was surrounded by darkness, and then with gradual light another scene appeared. This time, she saw herself lying in a glass coffin. A beautiful Snow White… but unlike the fairytale princess, she knew no amount of kisses would wake her. King Endymion was standing to the side with a teenaged Chibiusa, watching his wife glassy-eyed, beyond tears or screaming. Their daughter was crying silently, tears dripping down her pale face, and on the other side of the coffin stood Averill.

Or was it? This boy, so like Averill in face, was only about thirteen years old. Usagi watched him, more unsettled by this than the fact that her future self was lying in a coffin. The boy turned to conceal a sob in shadow and Chibiusa's lips parted to call to him, but he furiously shook his head and wiped his eyes. Trying to be brave, but failing. All three silently looked at the queen.

_Don't be sad_, Usagi tried to call to them. _I'm here_. But none noticed her ghostly presence. She tried to run to them, to prove to that she was alive and well, but the harder she tried, the farther they were pulled from her open arms and sucked into blackness.

_Don't leave me_! she cried, but the figures disappeared and Usagi found herself running blindly into the dark.

Desperation shook her. She didn't know where she was going, only that she was needed. As she was thinking this, a gust of wind blew away the darkness and Usagi found herself running into a room of light. She slowed her steps and glanced down at herself, noticing with a troubled mind how small her hands were. She was dressed as Princess Serenity - a very young Princess Serenity. She wriggled her fingers and moved her wrists in slow circles to make sure they were still her own, and then with a half-satisfied grimace, she looked around in confusion. What was going on?

"Dance with me!" a voice requested and Usagi spun around in surprise, her long dress sweeping the crystal floor. Facing her was another little girl. The child was dressed in faded rags, but her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and life. She was very pale, almost ghost-like with porcelain skin and silvery-gold hair that fell down her back and gleamed like a star.

"Come," the girl insisted and grabbed Usagi's little hands with a silvery peal of laughter. Without knowing why, Usagi allowed the girl to pull her into the dance. Her head was filled with a silver light, and delighted, carefree laughter escaped her lips as she and the girl spun each other around and around…

But nothing lasts. Slowly, the girls were growing, changing. Usagi returned to her normal height, but appearance-wise she was the same. The other girl's transformation was more breathtaking. She changed from a tiny girl in a dirt-streaked skirt to a beautiful teenager in a silvery dress. Her hair fixed itself from the pale waterfall into an exquisite twist on top of her head. But as the she grew, her laughter ceased and her smiles diminished until she stared at Usagi without emotion.

Finally, the girl jerked herself out of the joyous dance and backed away, her eyes troubled. Usagi stopped twirling and held out a welcoming hand, but the girl shook her head and continued to step away.

_Come back_! Usagi called but the girl didn't hear. She shrank into the darkness behind her and ended up in the arms of a dark-haired man. Usagi gasped when she saw them together and wrung her hands, trying to fight off the chills that suddenly overtook her. Why, she didn't know, for they made a beautiful couple. The man's eyes were closed and his lips pressed against the top of the girl's silvery head. But she, her sparkle of life had drained away and she slumped against him, her eyes unfocused and unseeing.

_No_! Usagi cried as the two were enveloped in darkness. _You can't have her! Bryn, don't marry him! Don't marry Ahriman_! But the girl was deaf to Usagi's screams. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and with a cruel smile, the man dropped the girl and she fell into a heap at his feet, her pale hair coming loose from the fancy twist.

The man looked up. And when he saw Usagi watching in horror, he smiled. As his golden eyes met hers, she felt a tsunami of fear crash into her. He radiated Evil. She felt frozen under his gaze, unable to move or breathe. Only when he took a step forward, arms outstretched, did Usagi began to scream, and the sound echoed in the crystal hall until all shattered and she was alone again in the darkness, sobbing uncontrollably.

0 0 0

Back in the real world, the senshi were facing Boss' demon army in the streets. Although weary from the morning's events, they were putting up a good fight. Mars had just finished off a demon with three horns and greenish-brown skin when she noticed another behind Mercury. Her friend was so absorbed in her tiny computer, glancing at the vortex every now and then with a puzzled expression, that she was oblivious to the danger.

"Mercury, look out!" Mars screamed and shot her fire arrow. The demon moaned and melted within seconds, and Mercury glanced over her shoulder with a pale face.

"Thanks," she said as Mars trotted over with a wary eye on the demons. For the moment they were occupied with the others, but the senshi were clearly losing steam. The outers were the most valuable: Uranus was on a wild rampant, slicing demon after demon with her Space Sword, and Neptune was close beside, blasting demons with Deep Submerge. Pluto was doing her part with Dead Scream, and Saturn was everywhere, shielding her friends with Silent Wall. They were doing well, but even they didn't have everlasting energy.

Jupiter was also trying her hardest, but with each attack she grew paler and looked as if she would faint. Tuxedo Kamen and Kyanite were off to one side grappling with Azurite and Alexandrite, and Venus was facing down Calcite, breathing heavily as she waited for the right moment to attack.

Mars clenched her fists and looked over at the only motionless figure. Boss stood apart from the battle, his black eyes shiny as he watched the scene. He looked pleased with the progress of the fight, apparently assuming that the senshi would eventually burn out and lose.

_Not if I can help it_, Mars thought with gritted teeth and turned back to Mercury.

"Did you find out anything?" she gasped and the blue soldier nodded.

"We need to close the vortex," she said seriously and Mars rolled her eyes.

"How?"

But Mercury merely shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted, and then her eyes widened. "Mars, behind you!"

"Right," Mars said wearily and spun around to see a demon with an array of colorful eyes heading towards her. She spent thirty seconds tossing fire on the creature before it disappeared with a high-pitched shriek. With a sigh, she wiped her forehead with the back of her glove, feeling weary rather than triumphant. Because for every demon killed, three more dropped from the sky and she was going to have to work even harder.

"I wish Sailormoon was here," Mercury said quietly. So did Mars, but she said nothing, because wishing rarely led to solutions.

"Keep at it," she urged her friend. "I'll shield you. I know you'll figure out what to do." Mercury didn't look very confident, trembling lip caught between her teeth, but she nodded and turned back to her computer.

As for Mars, she took a deep breath and turned with a weary expression to face the next two demons stepping towards her. It was going to be a long day.

0 0 0

Usagi stood alone in the darkness, shaking with the aftershock of the dark man's eyes. He was _evil_. She had never felt such fear from anyone in the years she had been fighting. His mind was focused only on power and death, and he had destroyed the pale girl. Usagi let out a sob that echoed in the blackness. She hadn't been able to stop him.

"You will," a warm voice assured her, and Usagi frantically turned her head to find the source.

_Who are you_? she demanded but received no answer. Another spot of light shone in the distance, and she raced toward it until it burst around her. She was in a room with three doors: gold, red and silver. Except, she discovered when she hesitantly looked down, it wasn't a room at all. She was floating in the sky, in space, and tiny spots of light burned bright in the distance.

_Stars_, her mind told her, and she turned back to the doors. She floated towards the golden one and placed her hand on the knob. The door was very ornate, covered with colorful jewels and coins. Beautiful, but a little too glitzy for her taste.

After a moment of hesitation, Usagi turned the handle and was sucked forward with startling speed. She screamed as she was hurtled into the starry night, but soon her feet touched ground and she was able to steady the dizziness that clouded her. When she looked up, the moon was shining overhead and dark shadows of trees surrounded her. She was in a forest.

Usagi's hair was loose and hanging down her back in soft waves, and her curious hands discovered that she was wearing a crown of wildflowers. She was clothed in a simple white dress and her feet were bare except for a silver crescent moon anklet fastened around her ankle. How delightful! Usagi laughed and twirled so that the full skirt fluttered around her.

Usagi stopped dancing and cocked her head to the side. Did she hear something? It sounded like faraway laughter, and she felt a sudden urge to join the fun. Showing through the thick of trees was the faint flickering of a campfire, and she hurried towards it eagerly, ignoring the small twigs and pine needles that stabbed painfully into her bare feet.

The laughter grew louder as she neared, and she recognized the music of a kind of fiddle. Brushing aside a stubborn pine branch, Usagi stepped into a clearing and found what she was seeking. Most of the people she saw were dressed in mismatched bits of cloth that had been carelessly sewed into passable outfits. Some looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks, but the firelight dancing on their features made them look quite amicable as they danced around the campfire. Eyes bright with expectation, Usagi moved closer.

She pushed her way through the crowd, knowing she was looking for something… or someone. A tall redhead with ruggedly handsome features wanted to dance with her, but she politely declined and stepped around him. He wasn't the one she wanted.

Away from the circle of dancers was a scattering of stone benches. Most were occupied with young couples kissing, but on one sat Nick and Mamoru, deep in a conversation. Usagi smiled and started towards them. Mamoru looked positively dashing in his princely clothes, and Nick, although wearing a lesser version of the costume, was rather appealing as well.

The boys stopped talking when they noticed her standing before them. Wordlessly, and without knowing why, Usagi held out a hand to Mamoru. He was clearly terrified by her invitation, and a laughing Nick had to physically shove him off the bench before he got up to accept her hands.

Nick winked at her once before fading into the night, and Usagi pulled Mamoru into the circle of dancers. Neither of them knew the dance, but they learned to move with the rhythm and ended up laughing and swinging each other around, perfectly content with the world.

Mamoru's lips were moving and she frowned at him, unable to hear against the strange instruments in the background. _I don't understand_, she said, but Mamoru laughed and his arms tightened around her. Her heart beat steadily in anticipation. He was going to kiss her.

But just before his lips met hers, Usagi was sucked backwards, away from his arms. He reached out a hand to catch her, but she was too far away to grasp his fingers. _Mamo-chan_! she screamed, but it was no use. After a bright flash of light, she was back in the sky, floating before the two doors. The golden one had disappeared.

_Not fair_, she thought bitterly before turning to the second door, the one that was the color of blood. The sight chilled her and even though she didn't want to go, her body floated closer. She watched in horror as her hand rose to the doorknob and pulled, moving on its own. She gritted her teeth, preparing for the rushing speed and flashes of light. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited out the weightless feeling of acceleration. Finally, her feet landed on solid ground and she opened her eyes.

She was in the middle of a battle.

Usagi's hands slowly rose to cover her mouth. All around, her exhausted friends were fighting an army of demons, while a smiling Boss watched from a safe distance. _You'll kill them_! she cried desperately, but as in her other visions, no one heard. She spun with horror, seeing the visible weakening on each of her friends' faces. And try as she might, she couldn't help, because every time she rushed at a demon, she passed right through as if she was made of nothing more substantial than smoke.

"I wish Sailormoon was here," someone said and Usagi turned to see Mercury watching the action with worried blue eyes.

_I am_! Usagi cried to her friend. _I'm right here_! But though she waved her arms, Mercury's troubled eyes passed through her. Usagi hated feeling this helpless, watching the surrounding destruction and unable to act. She shut her eyes and screamed…

…and when she opened them again, she was floating in front of the silver door and the heavens were still. Tears slid down her cheeks - her friends were in danger, possibly dying, and she was floating in a surreal universe, unable to do anything. This was crueler punishment than anything she'd experienced since she first set eyes on Averill.

Numbly, she looked at the silver door. It was the shortest of the three and a pearly crescent moon glowed near the top. Looking at it, she felt a wave of comfort pass into her, and in an instant knew she was ready for whatever lay ahead. Taking in a long breath, Usagi closed her eyes and placed her hand on the knob. Whatever happened, this was her last challenge. Letting the air go in a soft exhale, she went through.

This time, Usagi felt no rushing speed, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in a vaguely familiar crystal ballroom. The room was still and silent as death, and Usagi bit her lip as she slowly spun around. The movement brought memory - of course! This was where she had danced with the pale girl! But this vision was clear, not clouded as the others had been.

Usagi soon grew impatient with the silence. The air was cool and she shivered against the chill. She squinted, but could see nothing beyond the crystal room. What was going on? She didn't have time for more dream games!

"What do you want me to do?" she yelled and heard her voice echo. Her real voice, not the surreal, mental whisper of before. It occurred to her that this wasn't a dream: she was really there, wherever that was. A answering laugh made her jump and she spun around to see…

"Queen Serenity!" Usagi gasped and clumsily made her way to one knee in a feeble attempt at respect. The queen laughed harder and reached down to gently tilt her chin up.

"No need for that, my daughter," she said in her musical voice. "You asked what I wanted… well, I'd prefer a hug."

"Of course," Usagi said, hopping up with slight embarrassment. She obeyed and when the queen was satisfied, stepped back with a furrowed brow and asked, "Why am I here?"

Her mother smiled. "I brought you here," she explained. "You're almost healed, but not entirely. I have a gift for you."

"Thank you," Usagi said politely, and then her eyebrows shot up as she remembered. "My friends are in danger! I have to help! Oh please, let me go to them!"

"Not yet," Queen Serenity said sternly and frowned her disapproval. "You need my energy before you are able to do anything." She sounded very much like a worried mother as she took Usagi's shoulders and softly ordered, "Close you eyes."

This time the energy that flooded into her was a silver light and Usagi felt it boost her power and break up the remainder of the poison. When it was done, she felt rejuvenated, and brimmed with more energy than a single person should be able to hold.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered with true gratitude and the taller woman nodded demurely.

"That isn't all. I have another gift for you." The queen's hand moved through the air in a complicated pattern and a golden rod appeared in her hand. Usagi's eyes traveled over the object in wonder. It was beautiful - the handle was covered with brilliant jewels, rubies and diamonds, and on the tip was a wide ball, etched with patterns of silver and gold.

Usagi looked at Queen Serenity and the question was clear on her face. "This is a powerful tool from an old friend," her mother said gravely, "one you will use to help your friends, but that won't be the end. You will also use it after the battle and then again within a year. When the time comes, you will know what to do."

"I…" Usagi took the rod and examined it carefully. "Thank you, but… what _is_ it?"

Queen Serenity only smiled. "You will learn. For now, use your existing knowledge to trap the dark lord."

Usagi looked at the silver etchings, trying to decipher meaning, and for some reason her mind jumped to the earlier visions she'd had of the crystal ballroom. "Mother, before I had dreams of this place, dreams of dancing with a pale girl. Do you know who she is?" Although the queen's face was as cheerful as before, her eyes were saddened.

"It's time to help your friends, darling," she said gently and Usagi frowned, noticing the evasion.

"But…"

"Close your eyes," her mother suggested, and Usagi obeyed. "Goodbye, dearest," Queen Serenity whispered, and Usagi felt her body falling into a cool wind. And when she jolted awake seconds later and found herself lying in Mamoru's bed, the question she had asked was forgotten entirely.

0 0 0

"Did you hear something?" Nick asked and Averill tilted his head, listening.

"No," he said sullenly. "It's your imagination."

Nick chewed his lip and stood for the thirteenth time to refill his glass of Coke. Averill wished he would sit down and be quiet. The younger boy's constant fidgeting and speech was making Averill agitated, and it took all his control to keep from moving himself. Waiting was tiresome, especially when he knew he should be helping instead of babysitting a nervous, useless boy.

Nick returned. "Think they're okay?" he asked and Averill eyed him with dislike.

"I don't know. Just like I didn't know the other fifty times you asked. Would you shut up, please!"

Nick sat, and immediately began squirming. "I really did hear something,"" he insisted and ducked his head when Averill sent him a deathly stare. "Don't you think we should check on her?"

"Why? She's asleep."

"I heard a voice."

Averill shook his head. "I never knew you were this annoying."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Averill drummed his fingers on his thigh for a minute and then stopped when he realized what he was doing. Damn! The boy even had him fidgeting.

"I wish Usagi was here right now," Nick muttered, and Averill didn't yell at him this time because he agreed. He sighed and glanced at the clock, and was noticing how the minute hand had barely moved since his last look when he heard a voice.

"You called?"

Nick and Averill both swung their heads around. Standing outside the bedroom door was Usagi. Her voice was clear and focused, not confused as one would expect after being unconscious for so long. She looked great, too, glowing with a strange white light that surrounded her body. Although her posture was strong, her expression was troubled.

"Usagi!" Nick cried happily and raced to her. She threw her arms around him with a short laugh, but the sparkle didn't endure. There was something serious in her eyes that told Averill she knew all that had been going on while she slept. There was no use explaining the current battle to her: her look of sadness gave everything away.

Averill also rose to his feet but made no attempt to touch her. Much as he wanted to hold her, he knew such a gesture would be unwelcome. All he could give were words.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded. "I know." They stood looking at each other for a moment, simply looking, and Averill was somewhat comforted by the fact that she could meet his eyes without flinching. He hadn't expected forgiveness, and this lack of hatred was better than he had hoped.

If Nick noticed the tension between the two, he chose to ignore it. "How do you feel?" he asked, tossing a casual arm around her shoulders. "Ready to kick some Boss butt?"

Her smile lasted only an instant and her eyes closed at his words. "Yes," she said. And she did seem ready, more ready than Averill was. "I have the tool we need," she continued and held up the golden rod Queen Serenity had given her. It shone with a celestial glow, and Averill's eyes widened at the sight.

"Why, that's…"

"Yes?" Usagi was looking at him again, her expression hopeful, wanting to know more than Queen Serenity had revealed. But Averill felt a wave of apprehension and simply shook his head. If she didn't know now, there was no reason for her to ever find out.

"Nothing. We'd better go. And... Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck." Without another glance, Averill grabbed a yelping Nick by the collar and pushed him out the door to give Usagi a chance to transform. Whether he liked it or not, destiny had arrived, and he knew in his heart that before the day was through, everything in his world was going to change.

0 0 0

The battle had been going downhill for the senshi while their leader slept. Their bodies were weary, but wills of steel forced them to go on, despite their protesting muscles. Super Sailorvenus was especially upset. Her fight with Calcite had ended abruptly when she scratched the redhead across the cheek, leaving an ugly, bloody welt, and Calcite had scurried out of the action to whimper and cradle her head.

_She's not so tough_, Venus thought as she wiped her forehead and gasped for breath. Now, on to more important matters. She glanced around and saw that all her friends were busy fighting. The only inactive participant was Boss, and before Venus knew what she was doing, she found herself striding towards him. All she could see was a mass of red, with the smirking Boss in the center. It was his fault. Boss was doing this to the people she loved. And for that, she would make him pay.

Boss grinned when he saw her approaching. "Why hello, my little dear," he said pleasantly. "How are you enjoying my spectacle?"

"I will much more when you're dead," Venus said, and his eyes sparkled at her bravery.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. I am very hard to kill. Although if you want to try, you are more than welcome. How would you like that?"

"More than anything," Venus said through clenched teeth.

Boss spread his arms with a confident smile. "Take a shot."

_With pleasure_, Venus thought to herself and took a deep breath. "_Venus Love and_…" she started, but never got to finish, for Boss had somehow signaled to Azurite, and the evil Adonis stepped forward to yell his own attack, "_Searing Fireball_!"

With a gasp, Venus swung around and her eyes widened as the blue fireball hurtled towards her. She couldn't move, completely paralyzed in the face of danger. No thoughts of running were able to penetrate her mind - there was no time - and she could only stand frozen as the fireball grew bigger and bigger, and then…

…and then something hit her from behind and the next she knew, she was lying facedown on the ground with something heavy draped over her back. Venus lay stunned for a moment. Something had hit her, but it wasn't a fireball. Other than a full body bruise, not a bit of her was burned. What was had happened? She struggled to turn her head, and what she saw made her gasp.

Alexandrite lay over her, his face and body blackened from the blast of the fire when he had shielded her from the attack "Alexandrite?" Venus whispered in disbelief, staring at him in shock, and then again with tears. "_Alexei_!"

She struggled out from beneath him and lifted his still form to lay his head in her lap. Her tears dripped down, leaving streaks on his smudged cheeks. Slowly, his eyes opened and he blinked up at her. "I don't know why I did that," he croaked and reached up to wipe her tears with a strained laugh. "No, I do. Kai was right." He laughed softly as his eyelids dropped, and Venus screamed.

"No! Please, Alexei, stay with me."

"I'll be okay," he murmured, eyes shut. "So tired…"

"Okay," she said to him and sniffled. "Rest. I'll be with you soon." Venus gently lay him back on the ground and looked up at Boss, who had been watching them quietly. Seeing her glare, he shook his head.

"I am disappointed in Alexandrite. I had thought he had more potential than to throw away all we have worked towards over a woman. The fool."

"He's braver than you'll ever be!" Venus yelled, so angry that more tears hung in the corners of her eyes. She was ready to fight, but for a different reason now. She wanted to kill Boss because he'd caused her Alexei pain. Strange… she wouldn't have believed it before. All this suffering and anger for a man she barely knew. Shaking, she got to her feet.

Boss' eyes narrowed with pleasure, knowing her thoughts well. "Come on then, little Aphrodite," he taunted. "Show me what you've got." Venus balled her fists, furious that he dared call her the same name Alexandrite had. She took a step forward.

"No, Venus!" a new voice cried and Venus hesitated, despite her will.

"Usagi-chan?" she whispered as the sound sunk in. She spun around and saw Eternal Sailormoon standing in the distance, looking strangely calm. "Sailormoon!" she cried and ran to shield her from Boss.

"Out of the way," Sailormoon ordered and Venus reluctantly obeyed.

"What a pleasure this is!" Boss crooned, absolutely delighted. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"There was a change in plans," she told him with narrowed eyes. "And for the better. Why don't you call off your minions? This is between you and me."

"Wrong," Boss said, his eyes growing dark. "This is between me and everyone who has betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Sailormoon felt a wave of disgust. "You said this? You, the ultimate betrayer? You betrayed your so-called loyal followers and Averill… most of all Averill. You kept him imprisoned in delusion!"

"Usagi, please," Averill said, coming up behind her, and looked at Boss with disgust. "He can't help it. It's in his nature."

"That doesn't excuse him," Sailormoon said dryly. She felt a light pressure on her arm and looked up to see that Tuxedo Kamen had broken away from the battle and joined them.

"Are you okay, Sailormoon?" he asked, and then paled when he looked over her shoulder. "Why did you bring Nick?" he demanded, and Sailormoon turned with a start to see the boy who stood on the side with a gaping mouth, looking completely out of place in the midst of the battle. Most unfortunately, Boss looked too, and when he saw Nick standing there, his face went utterly blank.

"I didn't bring him. He must have followed us," Sailormoon whispered back, now doubly worried. Boss continued staring at Nick, and then his face twisted fiercely before he let out a roar.

"So!" he growled and his eyes glowed red.. "You've come to face me, have you? Harboring delusions of saving the princess. Well, come on, then, little boy, I'm more than ready for what you've got."

But poor Nick simply swallowed and looked faint. Venus shot forward to shield him, but Boss only lifted his lips in a smirk and shook his head.

"As I expected. Pathetic. I would have thought you'd seek out grander company, Sailormoon."

"You leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this," Sailormoon insisted and Boss raised his eyebrows to look at her. "Enough," she said, lifting her tiny chin. "It's time we finish this."

"I agree," Boss said coldly and took a step towards her. "My, and don't you look wonderful? I see you've recovered, princess. I congratulate you. I suppose it's well that you escaped when you did, because I was tiring of you. Another word from your pretty little mouth and you'd have driven me to murder. I've always hated you, you see. I should have done it in the beginning instead of using you as my toy. If I'd killed you and your friends, there wouldn't be sides to pick and I'd be free to take what is mine."

A quick heartbeat fluttered in her chest at the cold look in his eyes until she remembered the gift Queen Serenity had given her. Calmly, she pulled it out from the folds of her skirt and pointed it at Boss like a sword. At first, he stared at it with a stupid look on his face, but then the look turned to recognition and… well, not quite fear, for Boss feared nothing, but discomfort. Uneasiness. The dark lord didn't look quite as sure of himself.

"You…" he spoke in a trembling voice. "How did you…"

"Let's call it a present from an old friend," Sailormoon said coolly, remembering what Queen Serenity had said, and tightened her grip. Boss paled and started muttering to himself, words she didn't catch and didn't care to hear. She had a mission to complete.

Sailormoon closed her eyes. _Mother, give me guidance_, she thought and suddenly the words came to her.

"I call upon the celestial forces of the universe," she cried out, and felt an unknown power rush into her.

"Neptune!" Averill yelled and the aqua-haired girl stopped fighting long enough to turn to him and nod.

"Right," she gasped and retrieved the mirror from her skirt to toss to him. Averill caught it and held the glass towards Boss. The dark lord looked almost comical, like a buck trapped in the glare of oncoming traffic, paralyzed by his own wonder and fear.

"I ask to borrow Athena's power to send this creature of Darkness back to confinement where he can't hurt anyone," Sailormoon called, and her eyes flew open when the rod grew hot in response. She gasped and looked at her hands, which were glowing red with the heat. As much as it hurt, she bit her lip and forced herself to hold on. Too much depended on her and she was not going to let anyone down because of personal discomfort.

"I implore you," she cried and fixed her eyes on her enemy. "Send him back!" The glow around the rod became white hot and then shot towards Boss, surrounding him. He screamed, a horrible sound that would never leave her ears, and a minute later a dark mist left the body and shot into the mirror. Averill was flung backwards from the force and would have fallen if Tuxedo Kamen hadn't caught and steadied him.

As for the body Boss had been using, it fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. Soon Hideo would awake, confused no doubt, but as healthy as ever. Sailormoon swayed with the aftermath of the power that had coursed through her and fell back against Averill and Tuxedo Kamen, causing all three to tumble to the ground.

"Look!" Mercury called in an awed voice and pointed at the sky. The black vortex was closing, for Boss was no longer around to sustain it. No more demons leaked from the sky, and the ones left behind were quickly destroyed by the senshi.

For a moment there was silence, and then Jupiter whispered, "We did it. We really did it! We won!"

"You had doubts, darling?" Kyanite asked and she threw her arms around him with a laugh. Cheers came from the group, slowly at first, until everyone was crying tears of joy. Only two were not sharing the celebration - the stunned Calcite and Azurite. With mutual understanding, they exchanged a look and took off running.

Sailormoon saw and struggled to stand, but Averill put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Let them go," he suggested. "They're useless without him." Trustingly, she nodded, and turned to examine Tuxedo Kamen for scrapes and bruises.

"Hi, Mamo-chan," she whispered and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her, relieved.

"Hi, Usako." But their reunion was interrupted by a sob from Venus, who was kneeling over the fallen Alexandrite.

"Saturn…" Sailormoon started, but the small girl was already on her way.

"Let me try," she suggested to Venus, who obediently sat back to give her room and wiped her eyes on her glove. She looked up and smiled weakly when she saw Sailormoon looking at her.

"Thank God I didn't wear mascara. That's all I have to say," she said and Sailormoon smiled back. Her eyes wandered over the rest of the group. She felt a special warmth inside as she saw them. She loved them all dearly, and aside from a few cuts and burns, they were going to be alright.

Uranus stood with her arms around Neptune and spoke to Pluto, who laughed at whatever she said and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. Mercury was smiling at the skies, and Mars stood beside her, simply looking relieved. She winked when she noticed Sailormoon watching.

Kyanite and Jupiter were the cutest, sitting on the ground holding hands, smiling at each another. Seeing them brought a sweet flutter to her chest and she looked at Tuxedo Kamen. He had been watching Saturn help Alexandrite, but the moment she looked at him, he turned and smiled at her. Sailormoon sighed in relief… relief that the last horrendous month had finally come to an end. In her mind, nothing was left to go wrong.

What a fool she was to be so optimistic.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alone he rides, alone, the fair and fatal king.  
-Lional Johnson

It's funny how darkness can suddenly shadow feelings of happiness, like a storm cloud shutting out the only light of the sun. And in one instant, everything changes. Sailormoon had no idea of the sorrow to come as she sat on the warm asphalt, humming contentedly to herself. She thought nothing could dampen her rainbow-colored vision, and could have sat there forever, smiling at her friends. But that was before she noticed Averill.

He was standing a little ways from the group, lips fixed in a smile but eyes betraying his true feelings. He didn't fit in, even after all he'd done to redeem himself. She was ready to forgive him wholeheartedly now (in a way, she always had), but the way he stood apart from the others, watching with his hands buried deep in his pockets, made her wonder if he was ready to forgive himself.

If he doubted where he belonged, she would show him. With a swift movement, she stood and felt herself sway with a sudden dizziness. Nick and Tuxedo Kamen both moved to steady her, but she swatted them away. She could only think of Averill, so alone in the setting sun. Determinedly, she started towards him.

He could barely meet her eyes as she neared, and she felt a sudden sweet stab of feeling for him. Not for the first time, she identified it with love… but it was a different kind of love than what she felt for Mamoru. So, she had been right to feel this way about him from the beginning. She had always loved him, just not in the way she'd expected. The poison and her own confused emotions had twisted around what was really important.

More than anything she wanted him to look at her. "Thank you," she whispered with true gratitude and he glanced up at her once before returning his emerald stare to the ground. How interesting it was to watch this previously self-assured boy acting like an insecure child! But she wouldn't give up. She reached for his hand, and he stared at their clasped fingers for a moment before looking at her. Really looking this time.

"For what? What have I ever done that is worth thanks? I nearly ruined your life… if it hadn't been for your friends and my brother, I would have."

"None of that was your fault," she assured him and noticed the surprised look in his eyes. "You were under Lord Ahriman's influence. Everything that's happened is in the past and we're better people because of it."

"Maybe you are, but I won't ever change."

"Don't say that. Without you, we couldn't have beaten him!"

"Without me you wouldn't have had to fight him in the first place."

Sailormoon sighed. It was obviously going to take more than a few words to convince him. "Please," she urged and slid her hand to his arm. "I forgive you. Come with me back to Mamo-chan's apartment and we can talk about it there."

Averill looked at her expressionlessly. "I never told you how I came here," he started and she blinked, wondering why he wanted to talk there. Wouldn't it be better when they were all safe in Mamoru's living room?

"No, but…"

"Not the same way you were sent to the future. I didn't grow up here. This body is the same one you saw ten thousand years ago."

Averill paused, and Sailormoon stared at him, unsure of what he wanted her to say. He smiled weakly and shook his head before continuing:

"When he learned what Queen Serenity was about to do, Lord Ahriman used his power to connect those who served him in a web… a sort of living time capsule. We would sleep until the time came to wake and then we would appear here, knowing our purpose. Queen Metallia did the same with Beryl and her followers, although they were Awakened much earlier. It was supposed to be at the same time, but something went wrong. I suppose it was Queen Serenity's meddling. Thank God for that, otherwise you really would have had a challenge."

Eternal Sailormoon shuddered thinking about it. "I agree. We were beginners then. We all died, actually."

Averill looked interested. "Really?"

"Yes." Sailormoon felt like she was talking to someone standing on the ledge of a building, trying to urge him back inside. "Come with me and I'll tell you all about it," she coaxed, but Averill was shaking his head.

"I haven't finished," he said and she bit her lip. "I told you how we came here. It happened about a year ago. I was jolted Awake somewhere in Russia. Lord Ahriman planted a simple suggestion in my mind - to find you. He also hinted that I was desperately in love with you, but I was under his influence so deeply by then that I would have gone even if he hadn't."

"I know all this, Averill," she whispered. "Stop blaming yourself."

"No, you don't know. You can't. He lingered with me all that time, monitoring me, but otherwise left me completely alone. I searched for a year, with one purpose in my dismal world. One light in the darkness: you." He stopped and looked into her eyes so deeply then that she shivered. He couldn't possibly still be in love with her. Boss was gone: his influence over Averill was no more…

Averill saw her wariness and smiled. "Don't worry. You aren't my light anymore. There is no light I see." He added the last part quickly, bitterly, and Sailormoon's eyebrows lifted in shock.

"You don't mean that," she told him in a steady voice. "You can't."

He didn't appear to hear. "The difference between your mother's method and Lord Ahriman's is that you were reincarnated and had a chance to grow and learn, but I didn't. I'm still the same idiot I was then. A 10,000 year old with a young man's mind and body, and I feel every minute of it."

"Averill…"

"I'm a zombie," he interrupted, his eyes becoming distant - she knew he wasn't really seeing her when he looked. "Sleep is a horrible way to describe what we experienced. We were frozen. Our bodies couldn't move, but our minds were alive and active. When we were Awakened, we were weak from laying dormant for centuries. That's one reason Boss was after energy. None of us had any. We were all empty shells of our former selves. I'm not even sure I have a soul anymore."

Sailormoon stared at him, unblinking, refusing to show the horror he obviously expected her to feel. "That's not true," she told him seriously. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be feeling so bad right now."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I do know that I will never forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Maybe not now, but in time you will. I care about you Averill, and I know the others do too. We'll be here to chase those dark thoughts from your mind."

"It doesn't matter. I won't be around that long."

Sailormoon stopped breathing for a second. "What do you mean?" she whispered. Maybe her earlier analogy about him as a man on a ledge was more accurate than she'd guessed…

"Just what I said. I can't stay in this town. Being near you… don't you see? If I stay, I will end up causing you more pain. Whether you believe it or not, I love you too much for that. And honestly, do you want me around? A constant reminder of what I put you through?"

"I told you before that it doesn't matter to me!" she said fiercely.

"But it will. You will tire of me quickly, and I'm the kind of man to force my presence on anyone."

"Averill, stop it. You're scaring me."

"Ah." He nodded to himself, confirming some dismal thought. "It's happening already. I think it's best if I leave tonight."

Sailormoon was silent for a moment. "Where will you go?" she asked finally and he smiled ironically.

"Where won't I go is the question. I'll wander. I'll always wander. It's my true destiny."

"Alone?" She hated the plaintive note in her voice.

"Alone. What else? How could I be with anyone knowing that I'm cursed?"

"I'll go with you!" Sailormoon cried, not thinking about how illogical that was. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Averill's eyes finally focused as he looked at her fondly.

"I'm glad you haven't changed. Such a beautiful heart. Never lose it." With a quick movement, he planted a kiss on top of her head and moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but she jerked away and angrily did it herself. Above all, she did not want him to placate her as if she was a little girl. Not when she was this upset.

She glared at him. "And what? You're going to wander around by yourself? Without a plan? Alone for all eternity?" She'd meant for her words to be angry, but they ended up coming out as a drawn-out whine.

"Yes. Why are you so upset? I thought we understood each other."

"I will never understand you," she cried vehemently and then as if someone flipped her switch to 'off', she stilled and her face went blank.

"I suppose there's no changing your mind," she said slowly.

"No. I'm sorry, Usagi, really I am, but it's better if I leave. It's foolish to hope we can all live together in harmony now. You must know that."

Sailormoon's eyes glazed over and she closed her mouth, refusing to let another protest escape. She clutched the golden rod so hard that her knuckles whitened like fresh snow, and with clear resignation, she stepped aside. Whether she was too shocked to say more or simply sulking, it was hard to tell, but Averill didn't seem to care what she did anymore. He turned his back on her and started walking towards the rest of the group. With a bowed head, she followed.

The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had given them considerable privacy while they spoke, but it was clear from their silent, alert forms watching the approach that they were curious, especially when they saw the tears still lingering on Sailormoon's cheeks. Tuxedo Kamen made a movement towards her, but she deliberately hung back when Averill stepped forward and turned her face. When he started speaking, she stood quietly with slightly hunched shoulders and avoided meeting any eyes.

"I have decided to leave," Averill announced, and at the several gasps and protests, shook his head with a smile. "Please don't argue with me. I've heard enough from Usagi. She can tell you that my mind is set."

And with that he proceeded around the group with personal goodbyes to each of the senshi, some short, some more intimate. To the outer senshi, he expressed his sincere wish that they'd had the chance to know one another better, in both the Silver Millennium and present Tokyo. He followed this with a quick nod and a 'good luck' to Nick, who looked rather relieved, as if he'd expected an admonition of some sort.

To each of the inner senshi, he gave a special smile and advice, ranging from "Keep studying," to Ami to "Keep that temper under control," to Rei. Averill winked at Minako and Alexei, still sitting on the ground and holding each other, with a wish for their future happiness, and when he stopped before Makoto, he actually kissed her hand and apologized once again for what he did thousands of years ago. She gave a kind of bemused smile and shrugged, letting him know that it didn't matter.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said sincerely. "I hope you know that."

Next, his eyes fell on the man standing beside her, and it was clear from his expression that this was going to be the hardest goodbye yet. Seeing how difficult it was for his prince to begin, Kyanite smiled tightly and reached out a hand, which Averill gratefully took.

"I won't waste my breath pleading with you to stay. I know you better than that. But I will miss you. I wouldn't have served another for all the power in the universe." His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke.

Averill tilted his head and smiled sadly. ""I know. Goodbye my friend." Reluctantly, he released the hand and turned towards the one person he hadn't spoken to: his brother.

For a moment, neither moved or spoke until Tuxedo Kamen burst out, "Kyanite may not try, but I will! Why are you leaving? Why must you go so soon after I've found you? You're the only family I have, and yet you're trying to leave me!"

Averill smiled. "Who are all these people if not your family? Family is measured by love, not superficial blood ties. Besides, aren't you worried that my gazes at Usagi will become more than friendly? That I'll start to want her, and plot against you to have her? Will you still want your big brother around then?"

"I don't care," Tuxedo Kamen said stubbornly. "I need you here. I… I love you. It sounds crazy, but I do." He suddenly moved forward and embraced a surprised Averill, who couldn't speak for a minute as he held his brother for the last time.

"I know. I love you, too. Always and forever I have loved you. Even when I..." Averill broke off and gently pushed him away, but he didn't look happy. "Goodbye, Mamoru. Please try to understand why I have to go," he whispered before stepping towards the last person in the group.

"And you…" he started uneasily. "I can't say anything that I haven't already."

"I understand," Sailormoon said and leaped forward to hug him with a ferocity that surprised them all. Averill held her patiently for a long moment as she sobbed against him, his eyes closed and face twisted with regret, but then he gently pushed her away, as if he couldn't stand it any longer, and turned, walking quickly.

Sailormoon slowly sank to her knees and bowed her head. "Goodbye," Averill said as he turned back to smile at them once more. "Please forget about me. It won't be any trouble. In time, I'll be nothing but a fading dream." He looked back at the crumpled figure of Sailormoon and sighed, pain clear in his face.

"And Sailormoon," he added, "I just want you to know that I will remember you, always." With one last look, he turned and continued on his way.

Sailormoon had become very still, and as she lifted her head, the several who were looking at her were shocked to see the look on her face. "No you won't," she said, and before anyone had a chance to question her words, she lifted the golden rod and blasted Averill.

A white light shot from the end and surrounded his body. Venus screamed and Averill whirled around with shock, his jaw dropping open. "Usagi…" was his last disbelieving word as he reached for her, but then the light intensified and he faded into nothing.

No one moved and no one spoke, so deeply wrapped in the shock, except for Sailormoon who calmly stood and walked to the spot where Averill had been. There was no sign that he had been there at all, not even a scorch mark or a single, fallen golden hair. She stood silently for a few minutes, staring at the spot, before turning and facing the crowd. She looked better than she had in weeks. There was even some color in her cheeks as she attempted to smile.

"I couldn't let him be alone anymore," she explained in a steady voice before bravado deserted her and she fainted.

"Sailormoon!" Jupiter cried and Tuxedo Kamen shot forward but was too late to save her from hitting the ground, unconscious. Mutely, he lifted her limp body into his arms and brought her back to the group. Everyone was silent for several minutes and stood, quietly regarding one another. Then without words, the group broke apart and went their separate ways, Kyanite with Jupiter and Alexandrite with Venus.

Tuxedo Kamen carried Sailormoon down the street with Nick silently trailing in the background. Even unconscious as she was, tears managed to seep from her eyes and stain his white shirt. And although a car roared by, obscuring his hearing, it seemed she whispered a name. Far away, the sun sank into the horizon and another day ended.

0 0 0

"…Uh huh. Yes. I woke up to find myself lying on a street corner... Oh no, I'm fine. I told you that. I don't know what happened. One minute I was walking down the street and then I woke up two weeks later in another town…Yes, I agree, that's very strange," Usagi said brightly to her mother on the phone.

Nick looked at Mamoru and rolled his eyes, but his friend didn't see. He was staring at Usagi with a strange expression on his face. He had been doing this a lot in the last day since they'd defeated Lord Ahriman.

"…No, no," she continued. "There's no need to pick me up. A very nice couple found me and have offered to bring me home… No, I don't need to see a doctor. I will be home soon. I'm very sorry I made you worry, Mama," she finished with a sincere sniffle. "I love you… Yes. I'll be home soon."

Carefully, she hung up the receiver and smiled weakly at Nick and Mamoru, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'd forgotten how much I missed hearing her voice," she said with a laugh. "I love her so much. I love them all."

"Family is wonderful," Mamoru agreed and she looked at him with sympathy.

"Do you mind if I take a nap before I leave? I'm really tired, and we have time to spare. I told my mom I was two hours away."

"No problem, but first I need to talk to you." Mamoru looked at her meaningfully. "Alone." He flicked his deep blue eyes towards Nick, who, for once, took the hint and left without a word of question. And for the first time all day, they were alone.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Usagi. There was silence in the room.

Quickly, she broke the eye contact and went to sit on the bed. "I really am tired," she pleaded.

"I know, but I have been meaning to talk to you, and if I don't say it now, I never will." Mamoru sat in one of the soft blue chairs against the wall and took a deep breath, before bursting, "Did I do something to offend you? You've been acting different, even before you… well, you know, and I think you've been avoiding me." He tried to smile, but she wouldn't return the favor.

"Does it have to do with him?" he asked softly, knowing she'd understand. Her eyes widened and she clutched the sheets beneath her.

"No!" she cried hotly. The pain was too fresh, and she didn't want to talk about Averill. Not now.

"Then what?"

Now, Usagi looked uncomfortable and her eyes traveled to the floor. "I don't know that you're happy with me," she finally said.

This made him smile, even though it was a bit strained. "What? Why do you say that?" Usagi swallowed and blinked rapidly.

"I'm young. There may be someone older… someone smarter and more experienced that you like spending time with. I just thought you would be happier with that person."

"Hmm…" Mamoru suddenly looked thoughtful. "You really meant it, then, when you told me… or Serena did… that I've been having an affair."

"Um…" Usagi suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay. That's what's been bothering you, right?"

Slowly, Usagi bowed her head and nodded. "I know about you and Moriyo-san," she said quietly. "I'm not going to ask why. I just want you to be happy. If she suits you more than I do, then you should be with her. You have to do what's best for you."

"Hmm." Mamoru looked especially thoughtful now. He sat for another moment with a funny look in his eyes and then shook his head with a smile. "Well," he said cheerfully. "I'll let you get to your nap." Without another look or word, he rose and left, shutting the door firmly behind him. Usagi felt as if he were slamming a door on her heart.

_Well, he didn't have to look so damned cheerful about it, did h_e? Usagi thought angrily before she started crying. But she truly did want him to be happy, and if his happiness meant a life without her, so be it. She tried to convince herself this was the best way, but her heart protested and it was a long time before she was able to fall asleep.

0 0 0

When Usagi woke later it was with a start, and she knew that she hadn't been asleep very long. Perhaps only half an hour. She opened her eyes sleepily and then sat up with a gasp when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

Sitting in the plush blue chair Mamoru had vacated earlier was a girl. Kina-chan.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked sweetly and Usagi felt herself numbly shake her head. A wave of dizziness come over her and she raised a hand to her forehead in confusion. Why was Akina there? Maybe she had come to thank her for releasing him.

"Here." Akina thrust a bouquet of flowers at her and Usagi stared at them, unmoving. "They're from my shop," she explained nervously and Usagi took them with a little reluctance. Her eyes lifted to meet Akina's curiously. She wondered if this girl loved Mamoru half as much as she did. Anyway, she knew Akina would never being able to understand him, not the way she did. They'd been through so much together and now the last few years were being tossed away like unwanted garbage.

Unwanted. Usagi felt her face grow hot. That's what she was. A year ago she would have fought to keep him, but now she couldn't see the point. If Averill had taught her anything, it was to accept her destiny.

The door opened and Mamoru entered with a Cheshire Cat grin. A smile she had never seen before. _Overjoyed that you're finally free to be with your secret love_? she thought and choked back a flood of fresh tears.

"You're awake," he observed cheerfully and Usagi shifted her gaze to the wall so he couldn't see the despair in her eyes. "I brought Akina over because I thought you two should finally meet."

_Oh Mamo-chan, how _could _you_? Usagi thought and continued to wage war on the imposing tears. She refused to cry. Not now, when it wouldn't do her any good.

"Kina-chan, this is Tsukino Usagi," Mamoru introduced, pointing. Akina nodded and smiled.

"You weren't exaggerating, Mamo-kun. She is very pretty." Usagi lifted her eyes in surprise. They were both smiling at her and neither looked malicious, as if they actually thought this was going to make her happy…

"And this…" Mamoru said with a twinkle in his eyes, purposely drawing out the introduction, "is Moriyo Akina. My sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Usagi muttered and then froze. _Sister_? Had she heard right?

"As I am to meet you," Akina said warmly with a slight bow. Mamoru met Usagi's stunned eyes and then smiled at Akina.

"You mind if I talk to her for a minute?"

"Not at all. I'll visit Nick-san." With another sweet smile, Akina departed. Usagi sat very still and gaped at Mamoru.

"She and Nick know each other?" she asked, feeling the need to say something. Anything. He nodded.

"Yes, she's been over before. He adores her."

"Oh." Usagi couldn't look at him. She desperately tried to kill the bit of hope in her heart in case she was wrong. She couldn't allow herself to dream again just to find herself more heartbroken when she learned for certain that he didn't love her.

"You want to know why I called her my sister?" Mamoru prompted and she blinked at her hands.

"Yes. I thought you didn't have any family." Maybe he had meant 'soul mate', and 'sister' slipped out. Usagi tried to turn her heart to stone. Yes, that had to be it.

"You're right. I don't. Not blood related. You see, we grew up together. Akina and I sort of adopted each other long ago in the orphanage. We were best friends and honorary siblings, but we were separated when she was adopted."

"I don't understand," Usagi said, shaking her head. "You never mentioned her."

"No, I didn't think it was important. It was so long ago, you see. I never expected to see her again. But then one day I was taking a walk and saw her in a flower shop. We were so happy to see each other and as soon as she got off work, we went to a cafe and talked for hours. That was the day you saw us," he explained and she nodded uncertainly.

"She was telling me how wonderful it was to see me and then she started crying. It took a while, but she finally told me she was living with an abusive boyfriend. Still, she loved him and wouldn't leave. I tried to get her to come back with me, but she declined and made me promise not to tell anyone. I agreed, but told her there was always a room open to come to me if it ever became too much.

"And when we were leaving, I saw you. I knew what you must've thought, but I couldn't tell you the truth. I would not break my promise to Kina-chan, even to you. I thought you understood and that was the end of it. I never knew you were so upset," he finished and looked at her, pleading for understanding.

She shook her head in misery. "I was. Especially when you started treating me differently, like you didn't care…"

He swiftly caught her hands in his and kissed them. "Never," he insisted. "It was just that whenever you smiled at me, I thought how lucky I was to have you and was reminded of how miserable Kina-chan was. I felt guilty for being so happy when she was suffering. I should have realized what that was doing to you, and I'm sorry I caused you pain."

"But," Usagi still refused to believe, "you said you loved her. I followed you one night and you said you loved her. I could hear it in your voice. You really do."

"Do you love Shingo-kun, Usako?" Mamoru asked with a smile. "It's nothing more than that, I promise. What do I need to do for you to believe?"

"I want to, Mamo-chan, I do," she said, "but I'm no longer the same person who always blindly trusted what people said. You could be covering up, though God knows why when I've given you a free pass to be with her."

Mamoru's face turned deadly serious. "Listen to me, Tsukino Usagi. We've been doing battle together for two and a half years and you still don't trust me? I love you and always have. Destiny has brought us together, and you think I would be shallow enough to hurt you by having an affair? You mean more to me than anything in this world. You don't know what I've been through these last few weeks, feeling like my life wasn't worth living if you weren't in it. If I lost you, I might as well die because there would be nothing left of me."

Usagi stared at him. His face was drawn and pale, no trace of his smiles from a moment ago. He really did look strained... and sincere. The future Setsuna's words came back to her in a rush, and for the first time, she felt she understood.

_Beware the desires of your heart_. For a while, the poison and Lord Ahriman's mind games had made her believe she was in love with Averill, and she had forgotten what was really mattered.

_Never let your guard down because of heartbreak_. She had been broken-hearted when she believed he was having an affair, until the poison washed away her feelings of sorrow. She knew she should have believed in him then, and especially now. But with everything that had happened, she was still finding it difficult.

And finally, the last words came back and her heart swelled with hope once more. _Have faith in the ones you love_. Of all Setsuna's words, these were the most important.

Mamoru was watching her. "Usako?" he questioned and she looked at him for a long moment before smiling.

"I will," she whispered.

"What?"

"Have faith in you. I believe you. Oh Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey," he said, a little embarrassed when she flung her arms around him and started sobbing tears of happiness and relief. "It's okay. Really." But he held her just the same, his shaking arms letting her know he was just as happy as she.

"Bravo!" someone exclaimed and the couple broke apart with surprise.

"Nick," Mamoru scowled at the boy hovering in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" he demanded just as Usagi asked, "Where's Akina-san?"

Nick chose to answer Usagi's question. He shrugged. "She had to run back to her shop. There was an emergency… some red posies are sick or something." He didn't sound very interested. "So, you two are cuddly again, huh?"

"Yes, and there's room for more," Usagi told him with a grin and without a second invitation, Nick cannon-balled onto the bed next to them.

"Group hug!" he cried and they pulled together with laughter, even a less enthusiastic Mamoru. Usagi held them tight, and for a moment everything in her world was good. The evil was beaten for now and she knew that in the future she wouldn't fall from grace again because of forbidden desire.

And as she met Mamoru's gaze, she knew that nothing was going to change. No matter how Fate tried to throw her world into Chaos, Destiny had won in the end. Usagi had secrets of her own that would stay in the deepest part of her heart until the time was right, but she knew that when the time came, the people she cared about would love and forgive her. Maybe they'd even understand.

And for the first time in months, Usagi saw that the future looked much brighter.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Though fallen thyself, never to rise again, live and take comfort  
-William Wordsworth.

The night was beautiful, and the moon shone through the crystal palace to light the walls with a heavenly glow. King Endymion looked at the sky and marveled at how bright and large the moon looked that night. Simply beautiful… He couldn't help thinking that this was a perfect night for a walk under the starlit sky with his wife. His lips curved with memories of the last time they had been alone in the gardens together, but then he frowned and realized that it had been long time.

And when he remembered why, his chest numbed and he felt such a panic that every occupant in the grand hall paled and gasped at his expression.

"Oh God, oh no…" he gasped and swayed from side to side. A blond woman who he couldn't remember in his hysterical state wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to a soft chair.

"There now," she said, smiling warmly when he was seated. "You don't need to worry: everything is going well. Besides, Majesty, the Queen isn't the first woman ever to give birth, and Lady Mizuno is the best doctor anyone could wish for."

"Of course," her husband agreed and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Nobody dies in birth anymore, Mam my man."

At that, King Endymion grimaced and the blond woman elbowed her husband roughly. "You know I hate when you call me that," he growled and was rewarded with a toothy grin.

"That's why I do it."

Right then, the door burst open and a blue-haired woman came out. King Endymion felt faint.

"How… how is she?"

Lady Mizuno turned to him and beamed. "She's fine. Everything went perfectly well, and she's tired but happy."

He swallowed. "And the… the…"

She smiled and walked to him, catching his meaning. "You have a beautiful son."

"Can I… may I…?"

"Of course. She's dying to see you," Lady Mizuno told him brightly and when he paled, hastily added, "I didn't mean literally. Please come with me." She offered him a friendly hand and he took it a bit dazedly and followed her to the palace infirmary. The room was rarely used for anything besides births and broken bones since technology had progressed so much that the people of Crystal Tokyo and the rest of the world were rarely sick.

"I'll leave you alone," Lady Mizuno told him with a knowing smile and shut the door behind her. King Endymion took a deep breath and faced the pink and gold canopy bed with resting mother and child. Neo-Queen Serenity's face was pale and her eyes were shut, but she looked peaceful, and the corners of her lips were curved in a soft smile. She appeared to be sleeping.

King Endymion stepped closer and fixed his gaze on his son. The infant opened his little mouth in a tiny yawn and nestled himself more closely against his mother. His father swallowed to rid himself of the sudden lump in his throat. He'd always thought that Chibiusa would be his one and only, but now he also had a beautiful boy to love.

At that moment, Neo-Queen Serenity's long eyelashes fluttered and two sapphire eyes appeared. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever, but for some crazy reason found himself choking on the words to tell her.

"You look pale," he whispered with trembling lips and she smiled.

"So do you, darling," she said with a little laugh and reached out a hand. He moved closer to take it and pressed it against his cheek.

"You're cold and trembling," she observed in an amused voice. "I thought that was my job. I'm the one who's just given birth."

With that, King Endymion smiled, kissed her palm and turned to look at his son. "May I see him?"

Neo-Queen Serenity's smile drooped a bit and her eyes grew troubled, but her voice was steady when she answered.

"Of course."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Darling, you could never. You've held infants before, especially our own. Go on, say hello to your son." There was an undertone in his wife's voice that he didn't understand, and he reached down a bit uncertainly to take the newborn from her arms.

"So, who does he look like? You or me? Or Nick?" King Endymion joked, but she didn't smile back.

"Take a look and tell me," she replied, all of her relaxed happiness gone. King Endymion eyed her for another moment before glancing at the baby in his arms.

And when he did, his blood ran cold, for it was painfully obvious that the boy didn't look like either of them. Instead, on that tiny figure, he recognized the face of someone from long ago whom he had loved and lost, and never thought he'd see again.

How could the face of his long-dead brother be reprinted so clearly on this infant? _A coincidence_, he thought. After all, Prince Kenrick's genes were his genes. But then the baby stirred and opened his eyes, and all King Endymion saw was green, a deep and brilliant color that he'd only seen on one other person.

King Endymion blinked in surprise as those green eyes met his with a strange intelligence uncharacteristic of a newborn. He couldn't get over the green: babies were born with blue eyes… how could this one be an exception?

And then as he stared at the baby's face, he knew. He just knew. He lifted his gaze to meet Neo-Queen Serenity's wide ones. She was clearly worried about his reaction.

King Endymion swallowed as he looked at his wife. Those wide sapphires hadn't relaxed. "What shall we call him?" he asked steadily, and handed the baby back to his mother. She cradled her son protectively, as if she never wanted anyone to touch him again.

"I think we should call him Averill," she said in a small voice, keeping her gaze fixed on the bedspread before her. King Endymion didn't mind, for this gave him a chance to stare at her and try to understand why she'd done what she had so long ago. From the way she held the child, he knew she didn't regret her decision and never would.

She had decided to give one lonely boy another chance at life, and now feared that her husband would hate her forever for it.

King Endymion wasn't sure to think. Sure, she had carried the baby for nine months and led him to believe he was going to have a second child, but in truth, the baby Averill was no more hers than his. And yet…

He moved to sit next to her and she inched away, worrying about his intentions.

"Look at me," he said softly, and when she refused, added in a more commanding tone, "Honey, please look at me." She looked up in mild surprise, not expecting an endearment when he was supposed to despise her. For a good ten seconds their eyes met, until, coming as an ever greater shock, King Endymion smiled.

"I think Averill suits him just fine."

"Y… You're not upset?"

"I wish you'd warned me, but no, I'm not upset," he said, and when she still looked bewildered, added, "I love you. Don't you know that? Nothing could ever change that."

"I…"

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice called out as the door burst open, "…but this little monster couldn't wait another minute to meet her baby brother." Both King and Queen looked up at a flustered Lady Aino who ushered a small five year old with cotton candy hair into the room.

"Sorry," she apologized again and beamed at Neo-Queen Serenity before shutting the door.

"Is that her?" Chibiusa asked loudly, her red little cheeks aglow. King Endymion shot an amused look at his wife before opening his arms to his daughter.

"Him, dear. He's a boy."

"I want to hold her," she informed them after she was safe in Daddy's arms. She clumsily stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked at her mother wistfully.

The Queen smiled. "Okay, but be careful. He's only a baby, honey."

"I know how to hold babies," Chibiusa exclaimed stubbornly and hopped off King Endymion's lap to hold out her arms for her brother. Neo-Queen Serenity handed him over reluctantly and Chibiusa took him with more gentleness than they thought she possessed.

King Endymion bent over and kissed his wife's cheek and was about to pull away when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Did you mean that? You don't mind?" she asked softly and glanced at Chibiusa, who was so fascinated with the tiny baby that she wasn't listening.

"How could I? I know you did what you thought was best, and perhaps it was. This was his only way out, and I'm sure he'd thank you if he knew what you've done for him."

Neo-Queen Serenity's face grew serious. "But we must never let him know."

"No. I say we swear right now to keep this a secret and let him grow up to be a normal boy." They locked hands solemnly and gazed at each other.

"I love you, Usako."

She smiled. "I know."

A squeal from Chibiusa halted their kiss and husband and wife broke apart. They laughed as they looked at their children. Baby Averill had just shown his big sister how much he loved her by spitting up all over the front of her dress. After shooting an amused glance at his wife, King Endymion stood to take the infant away and calm his sobbing daughter.

Neo-Queen Serenity leaned back into the soft pillows and watched her family, a smile on her lips. Again, everything had turned out right and her loved ones were safe and happy. In the end, that was all that mattered to her.

THE END

* * *

Well, that's it for Secret Destiny. I had almost as fun editing it as I did writing in the first place. Let me know what you think, and look for the sequel, Silver Twilight, which I'll hopefully get around to putting up soon. Thanks for reading. :) 


End file.
